The Curse to find True Love
by xXxStrawberryAngelxXx
Summary: By day I'm a Normal girl, but by night I'm a DUCK. That's right a duck. I was cursed to turn into one. And the only way to lift it is by true love. What will I do now? By the way my name is Ahiru Duck.
1. Chapter 1:The Change Rewrite

_By day I'm a Normal girl, but by night I'm a __**DUCK**__. That's right a duck. I was cursed to turn into one. And the only way to lift it is by true love. What will I do now? By the way my name is Ahiru Duck._

**Angel-chan: Hi guy's You may not know me but as you can see My name is Angel but just call me Angel-chan My pen is xXxStrawberryAngelxXx. And this is the start time I'm writing a story for Princess Tutu so be nice ne**

**Ahiru: Ne Angel-chan why didn't you write about me before?**

**Angel-chan: Oh well I was but you see I was writing other story and I didn't have any Idea's for your's yet so yea^^'**

**Fakir: Well aleast you thought of one now**

**Angel-chan: True ^^ and I'm going to add some Shugo Chara Character's in there too^^**

**Amu: Yeah you do love us Angel-chanO^O**

**Angel-chan of coruse I do Amu-chan**

**Amu: ^/^...Ah New peopleO^O Hi I'm Hinamori Amu Nice to meet you...**

**Ahiru: Oh My name is Ahiru, And it's nice to meet you Hinamori-chan**

**Amu:~pouts~ Don't call me that Ahiru-chan call me Amu-chan okay**

**Ahiru~Nods~**

**Amu: Good now this is Ikuto, Tsukiyomi Ikuto. But just call him Ikuto**

**Ikuto: Yo**

**Ahiru: Hi Ikuto-kun**

**Angel-chan okay then can someone do the Disclaimer**

**Rue and Mytho: xXxColorful AngelxXx does not own Princess Tutu or any Shugo Chara Characters**

**Angel-chan: Enjoy**

* * *

**O^O^^Ahiru^^O^O**

~Sigh~ Another day, another night with this damn curse. WHY do I have this damn curse I didn't do anything wrong. Oh I'm sorry I forgot to introduce myself. Hi My name is Ahiru, Ahiru Duck. I'm a 13 year old that has been cursed with a spell. It is said that By day I'm a normal human girl, but by night I'm a duck. AND I HATE IT! I hate it. I hate it. I hate it! For many reasons.

For starters, I can't dance as well as I do when I'm human, I lost my family, and I'm unable to make friends. The entire ordeal has turned me into a bit of a cold person. I try my best to be kind to others, but it is difficult.

**~6:30~**

"I sighed I had better get going before I'm late." I walked down stairs.

"Ahiru, are you leaving already?" my guardian called out.

"Yeah, Amu. I am." A woman with pink hair and golden eyes appeared and next to her would be her boyfriend Ikuto. He had midnight blue hair and purple-blue eyes. "Have a good day, Ahiru. Remember that we love you okay."

I showed her a warm smile and nodded. "Bye, Amu. Bye, Ikuto." I left for school.

"I wondered aloud how those two met my parents? Well at least they know about the curse." By the time I finished the sentence I was already in front of the school gates. My school was one of the most famous one in Japan. Seiyo Ballet Academy. That's right ballet. My dream is to be a ballerina and one of the best. That's why I work hard in school. I'm not as good as Rue Raven is the best one in the whole school.

I'm second best. That's something right? Wrong. I mean I don't mind being second best. It's just that . . . it means people want to be my friends, but that's only because I'm one of the popular's. Something I don't want to be.

"Ahiru! Wait!" Speak of the devil. I stopped to see Rue Raven running at me. "Ahiru," huff, "where," huff, "are you," huff, "going?"

I looked down and watched as Rue-san tried to catch her breath. "Good Morning too you to Raven-san." She nodded. "Well I'm headed for my early morning classes. So if you can excuse me." I started to continue walking.

"Ah. Ahiru, wait!" She then caught up to me. "Ahiru-chan~. I told you to call me Rue-chan not Raven-san. Besides why early classes? Why not noon classes like the rest of us popular's? Ahiru-chan"

I didn't answer her I just kept walking until I spotted something. I froze "Ahiru-chan what is it?" I pointed to the thing I had spotted.

"Rue-san look your friends are over there." She turned and saw them.

"Ah. Yeah they are. Why don't you..." while she was babbling. I took the chance to take my leave. So by the time she turned around I was long gone.

**=/-.-Rue's POV-.-=/**

"Hmph. That Ahiru-chan," I said while walking through my friends.

"Hey Rue-chan." I looked up to see Mytho and Fakir.

"Hey guys." My voice had a hint of sadness.

"What's with that face? Huh?"

I was pouting. "It's because of Ahiru-chan. She left me AGAIN!" The two boys started to laugh. I just pouted more if that was even possible. "THAT'S NOT FUNNY!"

They started to wipe away the tears that started to form from to much laughing. "Sorry Rue-chan. It's just that you keep trying to make her hang out with us but she's not going to. Who knows why?"

I sighed. "You maybe right but...I WANT TO KNOW HER BETTER!" Then I saw the two of them sweat drop.

"Heh. Then why don't we?"

_Huh? _"What do you mean Mytho?" Fakir and I look at him.

"I mean why not change our noon classes to the early morning classes like her."

_EH? _"WHAT! ARE YOU NUTS!" _No way was I going to get up early._

"I think that's a good idea Mytho."

_WHAT?_ "FAKIR ARE YOU NUT'S AS WELL! IT'S EARLY IN THE MORNING!"

He rolled his eyes at me "But you wake up bright and early just to chase after Ahiru-san." I was about to open my mouth to say something but then I shut it. _DAMN IT HE GOT ME AGAIN! _

"Fine," I said in defeat." Okay then we start tomorrow"

"Come on. Let's go change our classes for tomorrow." Fakir and I nodded (add in something like "as one" or "in unison")and the three of us left in the direction of the office

_~Office~_

We got to the office; The office was big there was a small waiting room for the parents or guest that come into the school. The room smelled like lavender the walls were painted a sky blue and The floors were wooden. We then went to the front desk. Well Mytho did. Fakir and I stayed behind him. "Excuse me, Miss?" Mytho was using his sweet and wanting voice.

"Ah if it isn't the three most popular kids in the school. Ah looks like you're missing a person. Well never mind that. What is it that you need Mytho-sama?"

He then did the puppy dog eyes with the voice. "I was wondering if we change our afternoon classes to the early morning classes."

She gave him a sweet smile. "To which classroom would you like to change it too?" He tilted his head and pretended to think about it.

"The classroom that Ahiru Duck-san has."

I saw the secretary's eyes widen in horror. "But that class is the hardest class out of all the other in the whole school are you sure you kids want that class?" _Hardest? What does she mean?_

"Yes we do. Please."

She hesitated a little. "Okay then you three start tomorrow. So come back here tomorrow so that I can give you the room number okay." We nodded and left.

When we were out of the building I started to asked, "Hey guys, what did she mean by one of the _'hardest classes in the whole school'_? Weren't we all ready in the hardest class?"

Mytho and Fakir looked at me. "We don't know, Rue-chan. We're going to have to wait and see now won't we." With that said Mytho walked off to his house and as did Fakir and I.

_I can't wait until tomorrow._

* * *

**Angel-chan: there finished I hope you guys like it And Thanks QueenyLeAcH forbeta reading this story **

**Minna: THANK YOU QueenLeAcH **

**Amu: Mou Angel-chan I didn't come out a lot**

**Ikuto: Or me with My Ichigo**

**Angel-chan: Ehehehe ^^" Sorry guys but remember this isn't your story**

**Ahiru: I liked it Angel-chan**

**Rue: Me two**

**Mytho: Me three**

**Fakir: Same here**

**Angel-chan: Yay! You guys like it but wat about you Reader's did you like?**

**Ahiru: If you did you shoulld R&R so we can know**

**Fakir: Yeah**

**Ikuto: And also tell her it there anything wrong with it okay**

**Angel-chan: Yeah tell me so I can make it batter okay. Well untill next time Bye bye**

**Minna: Bye**


	2. Chapter 2:The Cafe Rewrite

**Angel-chan: Hey guy's I'm sorry for not updating for awhile ^^"**

**Ahiru: Well at least you're doing it now**

**Angel-chan: True ^^**

**Fakir: Hey can we get started**

**Angel-chan: You're so bossy**

**Fakir: 'tsk' Whatever**

**Angel-chan:~Pouts~**

**Ahiru: ~sweatdorp's~ xXxStrawberryAngelxXx does not own Princess Tutu or any character in this Chapter ^^**

**Angel-chan: Hey that's not true**

**Amu: Yes it is**

**Angel-chan: Fine ~pouts~ It is**

**Amu: hehe Enjoy**

* * *

**O^O^^Ahiru's POV^^O^O**

"Okay. Class dismissed. You may all go change!" The students gave a smile to Angel-sensei and headed out of the class to change. Once they left I started to get up but then Angel-sensei called me back. "Ahiru-chan."

I turned around and faced her. "Yes Sensei?"

She gave me a warm smile. "Good work today." I smiled back, and thanked her. I left to go change.

**~After Changing~**

Once I was finished changing I went back to class to get my stuff and then headed home, but when I got there I saw Angel-sensei was still hanging around "Ahiru-chan I thought you went home already."

I shook my head. "No I came back to get my stuff."

She gave me a soft smile. "I see. Well I need to tell you something."

I walked over to her "What is it sensei?" I looked at her face and saw something that I didn't like.

"Well it seems that we're getting three new students in our class."

_'Okay, but come she makes it sound like a bad thing?'_

"I see. So who are these new students?"

She gave me a worried look. "They're the three most popular student's in the whole school. Excluded from you . Raven Rue, White Mytho, and Knight Fakir."

"WHAT THE FUDGE? How did those three hear about my class? I mean, come on, the only way to get into this class is by passing the test. Which I passed, thank God. The only other way is if a teacher or the headmaster recommends them. I don't doubt that they're good, but not that good. They think that their class is the hardest in this whole school, but it's not true. It's just advanced. My class is the hardest one that's why they call it the Star and Moon Special Class!''

"Hmm... I see well we should teach them what this class is not just about fun and game shouldn't we?" We both showed an evil grin.

"Yes we should." With that we finished our little talk and left for home.

**~At Home~**

Once I got home I went to the back of the house and through the back door, like I always do. Once I opened it I saw that the lights were all off. and all I saw was darkness. "I'M HOME!" But no one answered. 'They must be at the cafe.''

I was about to open the door that lead to the cafe, but before I can even touch the handle, it opened on it's own. I saw a flash of pink_ Amu_. "Ah … Ahiru you're home." I nodded, then I noticed that Amu was wearing the cafe maid uniform. _They must be short handed or there must be a full house_

"Full house Amu?" She looked down and noticed that she was wearing the maid uniform. I'm guessing that he didn't want me to know.

"Ah.. well you see-" But she was cut of by a childish voice.

"AMU-CHI HURRY UP!"

_I'm taking that as a yes._ I spotted the person that was yelling. It was none other then Yuiki Yaya, the 21 year old woman that stilled acted childish for her age. "Hello to you too Yaya-san." She turned to look at me and I saw her face brighten up.

''Wow. Then they're really packed?"

"AHIRU-CHII I SO GLAD YOU'RE HERE!"

I smiled. "I take it you need help in the cafe?" She nodded. "Okay then let me go change into the uniform ne."

I saw her eyes sparkle with joy. "YAY! YAYA IS SO HAPPY!" I laughed and left to change.

I was almost finished changing. All I needed was the hair thing.

**~Knock~Knock~**

"Come in." I heard the door open.

"Ahiru-chan, you really don't have to do this you know." I turned to see Amu standing there with a worried face.

"I know, but I want to help. It's the least I can do after what you did for me."

She gave me a warm smile. "You know, I still would have helped you even if I didn't know you."

I giggled. "I know that." When I finished saying that I also finished with my hair. "Well come on. We had better get going before Yaya-san starts yelling again." She nodded and we left down stairs to the cafe.

**~At the Cafe~**

_Wow they do need my help this place is packed and more and more people are coming in. _"Better get started." I Took the orders as fast I could and in less then 5 minutes I was finish with half of the cafe. _Wow did the cafe get popular or what?_

The Cafe was run by Amu and Ikuto, their workers are their friends from high school. Yaya's one of them. "Nice work there Ahiru." I turned around and smiled.

"Thanks, Nagi, you too." Nagi was the chef of the cafe. His full name is Fujisaki Nagihiko, he has a twin sister that is out of town at the moment. Nagi has long purple hair and golden-honey eyes like Amu's.

"Here you go. Table ten's order." I grabbed the plate from Nagi's hand.

"Thank you, Nagi."

I continued finishing off doing what I could at the cafe. It was always fun working in the cafe. That's way I would help out whenever they needed it.

**~Few Minutes Later~**

"Finished," I said with a big smile on my face. "Phew. Thank God you got here, Ahiru-chi. I don't know what we would have done if you weren't here."

I watched a little blonde girl come out of the corner and nod her head. "Yeah. Thank a bunch, Ahiru-chan."

I smiled and shook head. "It was nothing. Really, Rima." Mashiro Rima. She has blonde hair and golden-brown eyes. We started chatting about how our life was going and what was new with each other. Until the door of the cafe rang.

**~Ring~ Ring~**

As soon as I heard the door open I disappeared from the girl's sight and was at the door greeting our customers. I bowed my head. "Hello and welcome to Cafe Fortune. How can I help you-" But I cut myself off as soon as I saw who it was at the door of the cafe. "You...three?" I was now standing up straight. My smile was gone, and nothing was on my face but a expressionless face.

"AHIRU-CHAN! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE IN THIS CAFE?" I wanted to roll my eyes so badly, but I just couldn't.

"Well I work here, sometimes, when my Aunt and Uncle need help." Which is partly true. I do help when I am needed, but it's not true that Amu and Ikuto are my aunt and uncle.

"So this is your aunt and uncle's cafe?" asked Mytho. I nodded. "Cool,"

I saw Rue's eyes shine with excitement. "Ah...right well come this way please." I led them to a table and gave them their menu. "Okay then I'll be right back to take your order's." They nodded and I left.

But before I could keep my word I looked out the window and saw the sun setting. "_Tsk_. I guess time does go by fast."

I went to where Yaya, and Rima were. "Hey, guys. Can one of you take over for me. It looks like my time is up here." They both looked outside the window and then back at me and nodded.

"Sure, Ahiru I'll do it." I looked to Amu's right and saw that Rima was the one that responded.

I smiled. "Thanks, Rima-chan." She flashed me a smile and I took me leave.

I opened the door that led to my hcouse and went upstairs. "Ah" I held my chest and tightened my hand so that it was a fist. "Just... a little ...longer." I continued to go up the stairs and into my room. I reached for the door knob and turned it. I walked inside and dropped down on my bed. The next thing I know is -

**~Poof~**

I'm a duck.

**- /Fakir's POV/ -**

It's been five minutes and she still wasn't back. _Where can she be?_ "Hm... I wonder where Ahiru-chan is?" I just continued staring in the direction I last saw Ahiru leave. I saw a figure's shadow coming from there, but when I saw the person, it just wasn't that person I was expecting.

It was a small girl that had blonde hair and golden-brown eyes. She walked up to our table. "Well have you three kids made your choices?" _Kid's what are you talking about you look younger then us_ "Ah..."

She blinked. "No I am not younger then you three. I'm just short okay. I'm twenty – one years old, got it?" We all nodded. "Good now what will you be having?" I quickly scanned the menu.

"I'll have some green tea and some sugar cookies please." I put the menu down and saw the girl write down what Rue had said.

"And you sir?" she said, pointing at Mytho. "I'll have some black tea with a tayaki please." She nodded and wrote it down she then went to me.

"And you?" I didn't know what I wanted.

"What is you special for today?" I asked.

"Oh that would be the orange flavor crepe with green tea," she said with a smile on her face. "It's Ahiru's favorite thing to eat here. Since she did help us on a full house today. Might as well make the special for her."

I nodded. "I'll have that." She nodded and wrote it down.

"Ever. Well I'll be back with your order's in a few." With that she left.

_What happened to her that she didn't come back to take our order?_

"I hope she's okay." I turned to see a worried Rue.

"Don't worry, Rue-chan. I know Ahiru-san is alright," Mytho said with a smile on his face.

She nodded. "Yeah, maybe you're right." As soon as she finished her sentence our orders came.

"Here you go. Two green teas, one black tea, some sugar cookie's, a tayaki freshly made, and a crepe hot off the stove." _Wow this crepe looks so good._ I took a bite out of it and tasted something I've never tasted before.

"How do you like the crepe?' I looked at the blond waitress

"It tastes like it fell out of heaven."

She smiled and turned to the other two. "What about you two. How do you like your snack?"

They both took a bite out of their snack and their eyes shined. "Oh my god this is awesome. I've never tasted something like this." Rima smiled again.

"Well, I'm glad you three like it." We turned to see the woman with blonde hair wasn't there but a woman with bubble gum pink hair. "Hello. My name is Hinamori Amu. Owner of this Cafe"

_So that mean's..._"... then … are you Ahiru's aunt?"

* * *

**Angel-chan: There. Finished, and once again thank QueenyLeAcH for being an awesome beta reader XD**

**Everyone: YAY QUEENYLEACH YOU ROCK!**

**Angel-chan: okay so what did you guys think?**

**Ahiru: I thought it was Kool**

**Fakir: You took to long just to finish this**

**Angel-chan: heheh^^" Yea sorry about that**

**Rue: Well at least you finished and that's what counts right ^^**

**Mytho: Yes**

**Angel-chan: Thanxz Rue and Mytho**

**Amu: Well then PLZ R&R**

**Minna: BYE BYE ^^ v**


	3. Chapter3:Whatthehellitwasajoke rewrite

**Angel-chan: Hey guy's I know, I know you all must be mad at me because I haven't updated for awhile. And I think you guys hate me even more because I added an Author's note**

**Crew: ~nods~**

**Angel-chan: So that's why I'm going to make this chapter a little longer then the rest of the other chapters kay ^^**

**Ahiru: Eh? Honto ni Angel-chan?**

**Angel-chan: ~nods~**

**Fakir: FINALLY! You say that.**

**Angel-chan: Ah Fakir that's so mean of you to say ~pouts~**

**Fakir: I don't give a damn**

**Angel-chan: ~pouts more~ Fine if you don't give a damn then I don't think you'll give a damn if I make this a Ahiru and Mytho story then ~Smirks~**

**Fakir: ~eyes widen~ I take it back I do give a damn about it so don't do that**

**Angel-chan: Thought so ~smirk~**

**Rue: Well then readers xXxStrawberryAngelxXx does not own Princess Tutu or any Shugo Chara characters kay**

**Mytho: Enjoy ^^**

* * *

**Recap:**

_**"Hello My name is Hinamori Amu. Owner of this cafe." **_

**So that means...**_** "Eh? Then your Ahiru's aunt?"**_

**End Of Recap**

**Fakir's POV**

The lady had long pink hair that reached down to her waist. With honey like eyes. _'How is she even related to Ahiru. They have nothing in common'_

"Why, yes, I am. I take it that you three go to the same school as Ahiru-chan."

Rue nodded. "Yup and by tomorrow we're going to be her classmate's."

I saw the lady's, Amu, if I'm right eyes widened a bit. "Wow. You three must have gotten better at your ballet if your just joining Angel-chan class."

I raised an eyebrow. "I thought that our class was the hardest there is in Seiyo Ballet Academy," said Mytho this time. She gave us a sad smile.

"It is... well it was until my good friend Angel Moon became a ballet teacher there a few years ago."

All three of our eyes widened. "Angel...Moon as in...the greatest prima ballerina in Japan?" asked Rue. Amu-san nodded her head. "KYAA! I CAN NOT BELIEVE THAT THE MOST AWESOME PRIMA BALLERINA IS GOING TO BE OUR TEACHER!" Both Mytho and I sweat drop while Amu-san just looked worried.

"I see you're a fan of Angel-chan." Rue nodded "I see. Well I hope she goes easy on the three of you. If you don't succeed on what she's teaching you then she's going to make your life a living hell." I saw Rue shudder with the thought.

"Amu it seems that the people we interviewed today didn't work out. They couldn't take on a full house." A girl with orange hair like Ahiru came out of the back with some papers in her hand. Her hair was tied into two high pigtails and she had yellow eyes.

"I see, thank you Daiya. I guess we're going to have to keep looking for someone as good as her. We do need that help so that she won't have to help us before dusk." Mytho, Rue, and I looked at each other.

"Ah? Excuse me but are you looking for workers?" Amu-san and the girl Daiya looked at Rue.

"Yes we are, but we need people that can handle a full house like we did today you see, and we haven't found them yet."

The three of us looked at each other and nodded. "Well we would like to work here if that's okay?" Rue asked for the three of us.

Amu-san looked at Daiya. "Well why not? It wouldn't hurt to try Amu-chan."

Amu-san nodded. "Very well then. You got the job." We all smiled. Well I had a small smile but Rue and Mytho were wearing ear to ear smiles. "But..."

We looked up at Amu-san. "But?" She looked at us.

"If you three can not handle a full house then we're going to have to let you go. Do you understand?" We nodded, And then Rue went back to smiling.

"Amu, are you ready to close up the shop?" A man with midnight blue hair and indigo blue eyes came out of nowhere.

"Huh? Oh hey Ikuto. Yeah I am." The man, who seemed to be named Ikuto, looked at us.

"Eh? Last customers of the day? Well then how was your first time coming here?" I raised an eyebrow

"How do you know that it's our first time or not coming here?" I asked. The Ikuto guy looked at me.

"Because I know every person that has come into our cafe, and I'm positive that I've never seen you three here before." My eyes widened, hearing that he knows all the people that come into this cafe. "Seeing as how you are dressed you three go to Seiyo Academy Ballet. The same school as my niece." _WAIT WHAT?_

"Eh? Then you're married to Hinamori-san then?" Rue asked.

Ikuto-san nodded. "Yeah, that's right." He wrapped his arms around Mrs. Amu waist. The woman in question blushed.

"Then that means that your the uncle of Ahiru Duck?" Mytho asked.

"Yeah, that too is right as well. By the way my name is Tsukiyomi Ikuto."

The three of us bowed our heads a little. "Nice to meet you Tsukiyomi-san," the three of us said at the same time.

"Ikuto these three will be working with us in the cafe tomorrow right after school."

He nodded. "Okay then. We should inform Ahiru tomorrow morning so that they can come back with her." She nodded.

"Okay then. Thank you for the snacks. Here's the money for it." I placed the money notes on the table and then headed for the door, the other two following behind.

"Thank you we'll see you three tomorrow." With that we headed home.

**~Next Day~**

**Ahiru's POV**

I woke up by my alarm like always. I took my shower like I always do too, and once I was finished I heard a knock coming from my bedroom door. "Come in." I heard the door open.

"Ahiru-chan?" It's was Amu-chan.

"What is it Amu-chan?" I heard her walk up to the bathroom door.

"Well I just wanted to tell you that three of your friends are going to be working with us today okay, and I need you to bring them here to the house first so that I can give them their cafe uniforms."

_Wait. What friends?_ "Amu-chan what friends are you talking about? I don't have any friends." She was silent for awhile.

"Ah so those three kids that came into the cafe yesterday weren't your friends?"

As soon as I heard that my eyes widened in horror. "I...I...see...Well then that's okay I guess." I then felt Amu smile from the other side of the door.

"Okay then. Well I'll let you get back to what you were doing." And with that Amu left.

I put on my school uniform. Then I head downstairs . "Ahiru." I looked to my right and saw Ikuto.

"Good morning, Ikuto-kun."

He smiled back. "Good morning ,Ahiru. Are you going to eat with us?" I looked at the clock that was behind him and I saw that I had almost an hour and a half.

"Sure, why not?" I smiled at him and saw him return the smile. We both went to the cafe, only to see that everyone was there.

"Good morning Ahiru-chan."

I gave them all a small smile. "Good morning Everyone"

Nagi came up to me with a smile on his face. "Ahiru-chan, do you want your favorite?" I nodded with a smile and he went to the kitchen while I sat down with the rest of my "family". We all started to talk, but most of them were questioning me because I haven't sat down with everybody like this for awhile now. And it felt kind of nice. I saw Nagi coming out of the kitchen with my favorite food in the cafe.

"Here you go Ahiru-chan your favorite orange flavor crepe with green tea."

I smiled "Thanks Nagi." Nagi smiled and then sat down next to Rima-chan. I ate my crepe with the green tea. "Ah~ Thanks guys, but now I have to go." I got up and then headed for the door.

"Have a good day at school, Ahiru." I nodded.

"See you guys later." and with that said I left.

**~At School~**

I was just entering the school's gates when I felt someone hug me from behind. I turned around to see Rue Raven hugging me at my waist. "Ahiru-chan~ .yo."

I just stared at her with a bored expression. "Good morning, Rue-san."

Rue let go of my waist, crossed her arms, gave out a small sigh, and pouted. "Ahiru-chan don't call me -san call me -chan."

I sighed with defeat. _If I don't just call her Rue-chan she's going to keep bugging me _"Okay, Rue-chan."

She smiled. "Well, it looks like you got her Rue-chan." I turned around the direction the voice came from, but to my luck it was the other popular's. Mytho and Fakir. And to tell you the truth I have a small crush on Mytho, but I don't show it at all.

"Yup. I did. Now we're friends," said Rue, but while saying that she grabbed my arm.

"Rue, let go of her arm and let's go. We still have to go to the office, remember?" I looked to see Mytho but saw that he wasn't that spoke. It was Fakir.

"AW~" Rue let go of my arm and went in between Mytho and Fakir. Once the three of then were out of my sight I let out a relief.

"How is it that I became a popular again?" I walked to my class room calm, and, well … calm, that's it.

**~Class Room~**

I was now in my class room changing into my ballet uniform. I was leaning against the wall while the other few students in my class sat down on the floor. The doors opened to reveal our sensei, Angel-chan.

"Now class, all of you know that my class is one of the toughest ones to get into, right?" Everyone nodded. Well, everyone but me. "But it seems that three students think that they can take on this class. Shall we challenge them?" I knew from there on Angel-chan was planning something. And that something involve me too. Which is something that I don't want.

"Yeah, Angel-chan," The classed answered back to her. While Angel-chan just smiled.

"Okay. Well then lets welcome these three new students. Raven Rue, White Mytho, and Knight Fakir." My eyes widened with disbelieve, but they soon went back to normal size, and whispers started to be heard around the classroom. "Well then. Do you three think you can pass my challenge?" asked Angel-chan. The three nodded their heads while I smirked. "Okay then I will be testing you three in five things. 1. Your Dancing skills, 2. How long can you last, 3. Your choice in music, 4. Your choice in moves, and finally-"

Angel-chan was cut off by me. "Heh and finally 5. Your face expression. The most important one."

The three of them looked at me. Rue was going to say something but she was cut of by Angel-chan. "You three will be against Ahiru-chan here since she's the best one in the class."

I saw Fakir raise an eyebrow. "How can you be so sure?"

Angel-chan smirked. "You don't believe me... Your sensei?" Fakir didn't say anything. "Well then, let's have a vote. If you guys want Ahiru-chan to take the challenge then go to the right of the class but if you don't want her then go to the left of the class."

I didn't waste time and left the class room I already knew which side they were going to go with. And it was going to be the right, so might as well get change into my "Challenge" clothes. I had an evil smile on my face. "This is going to be fun."

**Normal POV**

Ahiru was right the class did move to the right side of the room. "Eh~ Ahiru-chan must be really good."

Angel-chan looked at Rue. "Ahiru-chan isn't just good. She's at my performance level." The doors opened to reveal Ahiru wearing a navy blue one piece like swimming suit with white tights under it, a pink transparent tutu, and her pointed ballet shoe's**(Angel-chan: Picture of the clothes is at my profile**)

"Eh? Her challenge clothes is she going to do that song?" everyone whispered.

"Ahiru-chan, are you ready?" She nodded, Angel-chan smiled.

Angel-chan clapped her hands to get everybody's attention. "Okay then. Let's get this started. The three of you will be going first but one by one, okay? So whose going to be first?"

Rue stood up and went up to Angel-chan. "I will."

Angel-chan nodded. "Your choice in music?"(**Angel-chan: Ok Rue, Mytho and Fakir are wearing the same ballet clothes they use in the Anime series okay) **"I'll be dancing part of the of the Four Season – Spring."

Angel-chan frowned. "Part … of the song?" Rue nodded. "No this class can only accept students that try or do the whole song."

Rue's expression went from happy to 'shit-I'm-screwed'. Rue knew from the start that she didn't know all the steps to the song, she took the risk. "Then I'll be dancing the whole song." Ahiru looked at Rue, a little surprised by her response. Ahiru looked at Angel-chan, but her facial expression didn't change. It was still bored.

"Well then. Lets get started, shall we?" Rue nodded and got into position. Soon after, the music started to play. Rue danced with grace, but farther into the song her grace dimmed. Once she couldn't take it anymore Rue fell to the ground. All you could hear was her huffing.

"Six minutes and thirty – eight seconds. That's how far you got... Hmm... Not bad most of the students outside of this class can only get up to five minutes and thirty – five seconds, but your dancing needs improvement."

Angel-chan turned to face Mytho. "Okay then your next…What's your choice in music, Mytho-san?"

Mytho stood up and answered, "Four seasons. Summer. All of it." _Heh this kid got spunk in side of him. _

Mytho got into position and soon the music started to play. Mytho did wonderfully. Until he dropped to the floor with only six seconds left in the song.

"Ten minutes, fourteen seconds. Not bad, not bad at all, Mytho." Mytho nodded and went back to where he was sitting before. Angel-chan then turned to face Fakir. "Now for your turn, Knight-san."

Fakir didn't waste any time and got into position. "Winter," was all he said. The music started to play. His dance was amazing. Almost at Angel-chan and Ahiru's level, but then all of a sudden Fakir stopped, leaving only a second or two left in the song.

"Wonderful. You, my boy, are good. Almost to Ahiru's level, but not quiet there yet." He nodded and went to sit back down. "Now then Ahiru-chan your turn my dear."

Ahiru removed herself from the wall and went to the middle of the class. "Moonlight Sonata." And those were the only two word that left her mouth. And From the corner of her eye she saw her classmate's eyes shinning with excitement, while new "Kids" eyes widened with surprise. Ahiru danced with beauty, grace, and sadness. Once the song was finished everybody clapped for her like they always when ever they saw her dance.

"Bravo, Ahiru-chan," said Angel-chan while Ahiru-chan just bowed down. "Now then, my students, you've all seem what the new students are capable of. Should I let them stay, or should we send them back with Neko-sensei?"

Some said that they should stay and others said that they shouldn't stay. Once she got the vote Angel-chan turned to Ahiru-chan. "Ahiru-chan, what's your vote going to be?" Ahiru-chan looked over to them and then looked back to Angel-chan.

"They're good, Angel-chan, but their dancing skills need improvement and their stamina … So I guess they can stay." The next thing Ahiru-chan knew she was being hugged to death by Rue.

"KYAA! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU, AHIRU-CHAN!" Rue stopped hugging Ahiru-chan. "But I... don't get it I thought that-"

Rue was cut off by Ahiru-chan's hand. "That if I won the "Challenge" you three wouldn't be able to get into this class?" Rue nodded. "Well, no. Angel-chan just says that to freak out the new students. She has me do the challenge so that the students see how well they'll get once they start this class. As for me it only took me a month to get this good. As for the others here … They're getting there." Rue nodded at what Ahiru just said again "But not all get into this class. You three just got lucky because you were in Neko-sensei's class. Students from other classes usually don't get in." Once Ahiru finished saying that she turned to leave, but before she got to the door someone stopped her. To her surprise it was the headmaster of the school, Tsukasa Amakawa.

"Tsukasa? What is it? Is there something that you need?" Tsukasa-san just smiled.

"Angel-chan I have good news." _Crap it's good news for you, but not for us, _thought Ahiru.

"I picked this class to put on a play for our school festival this upcoming Saturday." _Damn. _Ahiru thought.

**Ahiru's POV**

I watched as Angel-chan thought about it. "Hm.. very well, Tsukasa. My class will do it." Tsukasa-san smiled at Angel-chan and nodded. He turned around and was heading for the door, but he stopped.

"Oh and one more thing." Both Angel-chan and I looked at Tsukasa. "I also want this class to do our cosplay cafe. That will be held at the Cafeteria. And, Ahiru-chan …"

I looked at him straight in the eye. "Yes, Tsukasa-san.?"

He smiled. "I want them to help out in this cafe too. So please inform them okay." I nodded, already knowing what he was talking about. "Good...Well then I'll be taking my leave bye everyone." Tsukasa-san left. I did then same. I went to change into my class uniform, then went back to class.

**~After School~**

Finally, school ended. I was about to leave the schools ground when I remembered that I had to wait for them. "AHIRU-CHAN!" _Speak of the devils. _I turned around to see Rue, Mytho, and Fakir coming to where I was standing. "Ahiru-chan, didn't Amu-san tell you that you had to take us with you?" Rue was pouting at this point which was annoying the hell out of me.

"Yes, but it seem that I had forgotten... Well, shall we get going? The cafe should be getting full by now." They nodded and we left.

**~At Cafe~**

We were now reaching the house and the three were about to get in the cafe through the front. "WAIT! Not through there!"

They stopped and looked over to me. "Eh? Then through where do we enter?"

I sighed. "Come on through here." _Idiots._ The three followed me to the house, which was at the back of the cafe, and let me tell you it was big, like a mansion. Well it is a mansion but I like it. Ikuto had it made in the back of the cafe so that we could get some peace and quiet. For all the fan boys and girls that everyone gets. I went around the back of the house and the three idiots followed close behind.

"Wow, Ahiru, your house is huge." I nodded at what Rue said.

"Yeah I know that." I opened the door and walked inside. "I'M BACK!" I yelled into the house.

Minutes later Amu-chan came out in her cafe uniform. "Ah! Ahiru, welcome home, and you brought the three of them too. I'm so happy" I wanted to roll my eyes but I didn't. "Ahiru, can you take them to the changing room and get them ready please." I nodded and Amu-chan smiled. She headed back to the cafe.

I let out another sigh and signaled the three to follow me. "Come on. Your uniforms are this way." Rue nodded for the herself and for the other two.

I lead them to the changing room. "Okay here we are." I opened the door to show a big room. and all the way towards the back of the room were other doors that allowed the people to change into their uniforms. "On the right of the room are the girls uniforms. There should be two, so the one that's in the plastic bag is yours, Rue-chan. And on the left is the boys uniforms. There should be three there. The three of them are in plastic bags so just choose which ever one you want, okay? Now, you can change in the changing rooms all the way in the back. Got it?" They nodded. "Okay." I turned around and headed for the stairs that went up to my room.

"Wait, Ahiru. Aren't you going to work with us?"

I still had my back facing them. "No. I'm not needed there anymore since you three are helping out now. Good luck I think you'll need it." With that I left to my room.

**Amu's POV**

"Oh no. There's a full house again." I looked to the tables, only to see they were all full. Not one was empty.

"Don't worry, Amu. I think they'll be able to handle it."

I looked to my right to see one of my best friends, Rima. "I hope so, Rima. I really do hope so.." Then I heard the back door open. I went to check it out and I saw Rue, Mytho, and Fakir there in their uniforms. "Good. You're here. There's a full house again. So please try your best okay." They nodded and then went to the front and started to take orders. I had to help Nagi and Suu in the kitchen**.**

**~Minutes Later~**

I came out of the kitchen to see how the three were doing, but, to my surprise, they were doing just fine. The cafe was half empty, but they looked a little tired. "Eh? I guess they're good," I said to myself.

I felt two pair's of arms snake around my waist. "Yeah, they are." Once I heard the voice that belonged to the pairs of arms I knew right away who it was.

"Ikuto, I thought you went out?'' I had a tint of pink on my cheeks. I knew this since I could feel Ikuto smirking. "I was... But as you can see I'm back." I nodded. "So?"

Ikuto put his head on top of mine. "So what?" Ikuto didn't take his head off of mine, so I couldn't look at him.

"So are you going to let them stay?" As soon as he asked me that I started to think _Should I let them stay?_

"I don't know. I don't know if I should or not." Ikuto tightened his grip around my waist.

"You should let them stay, Amu-chan. You wont find any other people like them. Plus didn't you want workers so that you didn't have to ask me?" My eyes widened when I heard that voice.

I looked to my right to see Ahiru there. "Ahiru? What are you doing here?" She came a little closer to both Ikuto and me.

"I just came to see how they were doing... To my surprise I saw something that I thought would never happen, but it turns out that they can do it." I saw her smirk. _She's be spending too much time with Ikuto _"Oh. Before I forget … It seems that Tsukasa-san wants my class to do a play on that day of our festival, which is this upcoming Saturday." I nodded. "He also wants you guys, like the whole gang, to help out in the other thing that Tsukasa is also doing a cosplaying cafe, which we are also participating in. That will be held in the cafeteria."

Ahiru left without me noticing. "I'm not going." I looked up to see Ikuto looking somewhere else. I turned myself around, still in his arms.

"Oh yes you are, because you're going to be doing this for Ahiru, got it? Or I'm going to break up with you." Ikuto's eyes widened, but soon after they went back to normal.

"Fine I'll do it." I smiled with satisfaction.

"Good." And with that I went back to work.

**~After work~**

**Fakir's POV**

It was finally time to close up the cafe. I was just putting the chairs on the tables. "You guy's did an awesome job." I looked up to see Amu-san. _Where is she? I haven't seen her since she took us to the dressing room._

"Thank you, Amu-san... I always thought this was going to be easy, but it's not." Amu-san shook her head at what Rue had said.

"No, it's not. Well then I -" Amu-san was cut off by a sound.

**~Quack~**

_What the hell?_

* * *

**Angel-chan: There finish well half ^^" but still.**

**Fakir: What the hell was that?**

**Rue: Yeah what was that?**

**Angel-chan: Idk you guys are going to have to find out yourself. And thanks to QueenyLeAcH for helping me improve this story**

**Tatsuru: Thanks QueenyLeAcH**

**Mytho: Ne? Where's Ahiru-san ?**

**Rue: ~looks around~ That's right, where is she?**

**Angel-chan: ^^"" AH?... PLZ R&R and HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY**


	4. Chapter 4: A Day to Forget

**Angel-chan: Hello~ I'm back*smiles***

**Fakir: FINALLY!**

**Ahiru: Angel-chan where were you?**

**Angel-chan: I've been here and there…nah just kidding I've been in school**

**Fakir: And it took you more then 3months to update this story again **

**Angel-chan: *pouts* it's not my fault that school is getting harder. I am an 11****th**** grader now**

**Fakir: Whatever *bored***

**Ahiru: *sweat drop* Hahahaha well then xXxStrawberryAngelxXx does not own Princess Tutu or Shugo Chara! **

**Angel-chan: Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

_Recap: _

_~Quack~_

'_What the hell!'_

_End of Recap_

**.:Fakir's POV:.**

I looked at where the sound coming from, and what I saw surprised me. It was a small yellow duck with a feather sticking out. The duck glared at me, but then it faced Amu.

**~Quack~Quack~Quack~**

"Yes I know I'm sorry Daisy I'll go right now." Amu then pick up the duck, and cradled it in her arms. She then gave the duck a peck on it's forehead, and put her down. Once she was down she went back the way she came. Amu then faced us and smile.

"I'm sorry about that…well thank you for your help…Oh and one more thing…you three get to keep your job." Amu said with a small smile on her face. I looked over to Rue, and Mytho and they had a small smile forming on their face. While mine was blank. We finish putting up the chairs and left. Mytho had his limo pick him. He asked us if we wanted a ride but I refused and for some reason so did Rue. So both Rue and me started to walk home.

"Wow who knew Ahiru had such a life, and would have a pet duck…" I nodded at what Rue was saying, but I really wasn't paying attention.

"Hey…Fakir…I noticed that you were looking around a lot as if looking for someone…were you looking for Ahiru?" I looked at Rue from the corner of my eye, and then straight ahead.

"No…" She kept staring at me as if looking for something on my face.

"You like her don't you?" I glared straight into the dark street.

"No I don't"

"Yes you do…Maybe it's because she reminds you of her" Rue said the last few words with anger, but when she said that I kind of took me off guard . I then regain back my cool and then answered her back.

"Rue…No I don't" But as soon as I said that Rue stopped walking making me stop as well.

"YOUR LYING FAKIR!" I turned to face her giving her a glare. Which made her flinch.

"AND HOW WOULD YOU KNOW IF I'M LYINGOR NOT HUH!" I knew Rue was jealous of the girl we were talking about.

" Because you always had a crush on PRINCESS TUTU!" She was also jealous of Princess Tutu because she thought that she had a crush on Mytho, and well Rue had a huge crush on him since we were kids and she still does.

"And because of the ways you looked at her, and now that you see that Ahiru looks like her you now always look for her when she's not around. Fakir…I know you like her" Once she finished saying that we went quiet for a while til she spoke again.

"She looks just like her right That's why you look for her. Because she looks like PRINCESS TUTU!" At that point I got angry.

"DON'T YOU DARE COMPARE HER WITH TUTU..THEIR NOTHING A LIKE!" Rue flinched at my sudden out rage, but I didn't care anymore so I just left to my house. _'Their nothing a like…nothing…'_

**~The Next Morning~**

**§§Ahiru's POV§§**

I woke up, back into my human body. I stretched out my arms and legs, and soon started to do my daily routine. I went inside the bathroom and took my morning shower. I only took 5 minutes. When I was doneI got out and when I was outside I heard a knock coming from my room. I hear the door open and then it closed. I ignored it thinking that maybe it was Amu. I looked around my bathroom to only see nothing. My clothes were no where to be found. I gave out a heavy sigh and wrap myself in my towal leaving my long damp hair loose. I walked out of my bathroom and walked into my room., but once entering my room I saw there sitting on my bed Rue, Mytho, and Fakir. I felt all the blood in my body rush up to my face. While the boy's eye's widen and their face turned beat red. I quickly got my uniform and phone and ran back inside my bathroom. I put on my clothes and called Amu on my phone.

**~ring~ring~**

'_Ahiru? What is it?'_

"Why did you let them come into my room!"

'…_Why is that a problem you were dress weren't you?'_

"No I wasn't I forgot to get my clothes!"

'_Oh dear I'm sorry…I won't let it happen again'_

"Alright well I'll see you in a bit"

**~Click~**

I combed my hair and braided it. Once I finished I walked out my bathroom and went into my room. I kept my face composed. While the boys didn't make any eye contact.

"Ahiru we're so sorry we didn't-" But I cut her off.

"It's cool…Just don't talk about it and don't ever come into my room without me in it again…" I looked over to the boys and saw that they were still beat red. I gave out a sigh. I went to the other side of my room and got my bad.

"Let's go or we're going to be late for school." I opened my door, and walked out. I heard foot steps from behind meaning they were following me. I walked down the stair and walked into the café. I enter to see the gang sitting and chatting away.

"Ohaiyo minna…" They all looked up to see me and they smiled.

"Ohaiyo Ahiru" Amu stood up and gave me my breaskfest.

"Here you go a chocolate Tayaki your favorite." I gave her a small smile and thanked her. I took it and walked out of the café with the three popular's following me. I ate my Tayaki slowly, but the three walk behind me. I reached the school with time to spear. I took my final bite on the baked fish and finished my snack. I went to go change into my ballet clothes, and went to class. When I enter the classroom my teacher stopped me.

"Ahiru come here." I walked to where she was standing.

"Yes Angel-sensei?" She took me to the corner of the class.

"The play is going to be on Romeo and Juliet. You are to play the leading role Juliet. As for the leading role for Romeo I'm thinking Mytho and or Fakir who are our two top boy dancers." I nodded I then started to look back at our "challenge" and Mytho lasted 10 minutes with 14 seconds, while Fakir almost finished the song all he need was 2 seconds left.

"I would say that Mytho would do good as the leading role of Romeo." Angel-sensei nodded.

"Yes it seems your right…I'll think about it…" I nodded and went to my wall. I lean at during the whole class. Angel-sensei told everyone to settle down and to take their seats, but as soon as she said that Rue, Mytho, and Fakir had gotten there just as Angel-sensei had finished saying that. Angel-sensei glared at the three.

"I don't tolerate tardiness. Let this not happen again do you understand." The three nodded their heads.

"Now then as I was about to say…You all know that we must put on a play for tomorrow which is Saturday. The play that we are to be doing is Romeo and Juliet but at that with a twist in mind. As always we are going to do a twist in the plot. Instead of our main characters dying the two are to live out their lives and love each other forever." Everyone smiled at the idea.

"Now then our leading Juliet is…" She waited for the class to respone.

"Ahiru!" Everyone shouted.

"While our leading Romeo is…"She waited again to see who the class wanted as their Romeo.

'Fakir!" Most of the Class shouted

"Mytho! While the others shouted his name. Angel-sensei gave out a sigh.

"I see…Well looks like we need to do a small contest to decide our leading Romeo…" Mytho, and Fakir stood up.

"From the girls here choose one who is to be your dance partner in this contest." All the girls shouted out Mytho and Fakir. But Mytho had already gotten Rue. As for Fakir he looked around with a bored expression on his face, and soon his eyes landed on me. I paid no mind to it and I looked outside our classroom window. Once I looked back in front of me their was Fakir.

" Will you dance with me?" He had extended his hand to me, and I none the less took it. Angel-sensei nodded saying that Rue and Mytho can start first. The two had rhythm and a bit of grace, but what they were lacking was passion. Once they were finished half of the class clapped. Sensei then signaled us to go next. I took the center of the class making Fakir follow me. Soon the music started and we started to dance. I felt as if I was gliding in the open blue sky. The rhythm and the grace that I felt through the dance, but what I enjoyed more about the dance was the passion that was coming out of it. We ended up with a usual pose that almost every couple dose. With him picking me up in the air. I then hear claps echoing the whole classroom. Fakir put me down he was breathing a little heavy while I was breathing normally.

"Brovo! Brovo! Something that I would expect from my top student. Great job Ahiru-chan" I gave a little bow. Showing my gratitude.

"As for you Fakir that was improvement from you. It seem to be my top students from the boys side, and my leading role for Romeo. As for Mytho and Rue you are my second Romeo and Juliet. So if either Ahiru or Fakir have a problem and they can't come out you are to fill in that place for them." The four of us nodded.

"Good now then let's see who else is going to do what…" And that's what we did the rest of the morning. We were choosing the characters for our play. Once everything was decided Angel-sensei put us to practice parts of the play, and some of the dances. Within second I got the dances moves. It took Rue, Mytho, and Fakir hours to get down the moves.

"Alright then that's it for the day you are all dismiss." The class bid there goodbyes to Angel-sensei and they left to their house. I waited for Angel-sensei since she had told me during class that she would be going home with me. I was already changed into my uniform and I was just waiting for Angel-sensei.

"Alright Ahiru-chan let's go" I smiled and gave her a slit nod. We walked out of the building and headed to my house. The three populars had gone ahead of us and good thing too.

"So tell me how is everyone doing Ahiru-chan?" Sensei asked

"Their doing good Rime is still fighting with Nagi. Ikuto is still teasing Amu and I think he's planning on asking her to marry him already. Kairi hasn't asked out Yaya and Daiya is well Daiya…" Angel-sensei nodded. She then looked in front of her and saw the café. We entered through the back of the house. The light's of the kitchen was off se everyone was in the café. I lead Angel inside the café and we saw that it was a normal day. So there wasn't a full house.

"AHIRU! YOUR HOME!" I was soon hugged to death by a blond girl.

"Utau…I…Can't…breath…" She released her grip well hug and apologized.

"It's okay Utau…Well here's Angel-chan" She turn to see Angel

"Hey Utau long time no see huh…"

* * *

**Angel-chan: Their done**

**Ahiru: Wow that was good**

**Fakir: It's short**

**Angel-chan: At least I wrote**

**Fakir: True**

**Angel-chan:And I give my thanks to Emiri-chau who gave me a review that well made me want to write the chapter. So in a way this chapter was a dedication to Emiri-chu**

**Ahiru: Thank you Emiri-chu**

**Angel-chan: Well then R&R**

**Fakir:Yea and tell this lazy girl to update faster**

**Angel-chan:*pouts/sweat drop* Ja ne**


	5. Chapter 5:A meeting with Princess Tutu

**Angel-chan: Yo I'm back *grins***

**Ahiru: WOW you finally updated.**

**Fakir: Yeah. I though you were going to take a longer time to update.**

**Angel-chan: Yeah. Me too, but I have a notebook and well I'm finding time to write the chapters!**

**Ahiru: Well none the less xXxStrawberryAngelxXx does not own Princess Tutu or Shugo Chara! But her own character Angel which is herself.**

**Angel-chan: Enjoy *smiles**

* * *

**~.:Normal POV:.~**

Utau looked at Angel, surprised to see her old friend at the café. She sprang up and hugged the living daylights out of Angel. "Angel! I've missed you so much. It's been almost two years since I last saw you." Angel hugged her back and nodded.

"Yeah…but the key word is **almost**. So how are things with Kukai?" Utau blushed. She gave a small smile to Angel and fidgeted a little where she was standing.

"We're…Doing…Great…" She paused and her face turn even more red, who knows what was going through her head? "And we're getting…married …in a few months."

Ahiru smiled at the news, even though she knew already, but seeing Utau saying it again it just made her smile. Angel on the other hand squealed at the news and quickly gave Utau another hug.

"CONGRATS!…Finally! It's about time that air head of a soccer player popped the question." When Angel finished saying that Kukai walked into the room. Kukai has brunette spiky hair with beautiful green eyes. His skin was a creamy tone, much like his fiancé's. The two of them were perfectly matched.

"ANGEL! Long time no see girl." Both Angel and Kukai did their special hand shake that only Ahiru and Utau know about. In the end the two old friends showed off their spectacular grins.

"So I hear your getting married, Kukai~" Angel teased Kukai, a smirk plastered on her face, making Kukai blush lightly.

"Ye…yeah you know it. And I want you to…" Kukai went up to Angel and whispered in her ear. Angel smiled at what she heard and nodded. Now, as for Ahiru, she was going to her special room, which was in the backyard. When she got there she saw a two story building, well more like a house. The house looked brand new, like if it was just made out of the blue.

In fact Amu and Ikuto had this house made for Ahiru and the rest of the gang to practice their talents. Ahiru's special room was on the top floor all the way at the end of the hall. When opening the door you saw that the room was lit by the sun's light, coming in from the floor to ceiling windows. Ahiru was still in her school uniform, but none the less she put on her point ballet shoes and started to stretch.

Once done, she clapped her hands twice and, music started to play. Her feet started to move along with the music. Halfway through the song Ahiru noticed that the sun was going down. She looked out the window and saw that the moon was full. A smile appeared on her face as she ran out of the ballet room to her room. When she got to her room she made a beeline for her bed. Groping under her pillow she found a necklace with a single red jewel. She was so distracted that she didn't notice the three new employees standing by the back door. The trio wondered what she was doing, so they followed her into the building.

**~With Ahiru~**

Ahiru looked out into the night sky and saw the moon shining bright. She put on the necklace. The moonlight shined on the red jewel and it started to glow crimson hue. Ahiru was taken into the air, water covered her body and formed an egg. The egg of water was covered by some golden feathers, which disappeared within seconds, making the water clear. The water burst, revealing a beautiful white swan.

The swan was, in fact, Ahiru. Her long orange hair was shortened to her neck, the lower half becoming a feathery white. Her school clothes were replaced with, what looked like, a prima ballerina tutu. It was strapless and at the hem of the tutu there was a pink fabric. **(Angel-chan: I hope you guys found out that this is the transformation of the anime show) **

She looked breathtaking, like a swan princess. Ahiru let out a sigh. "It's good to be myself again. Even though this is not my body…" She let out another sigh and clapped her hands, music started once again.

**~Down Stairs~**

The three looked around in amazement. The inside of the house was breathtaking; The inside of the house looked just like it would look like when you enter a brand new mansion everything was crystal. An old looking chandelier was hanging from the ceiling looking as old as it looked it was beautiful to look at. The walls that divided the living room and dining room were made out of crystal allowing you to have a view inside of the two rooms the furniture look to be well taken care of they look to be antics. Everything in the house look to be something that you could never replace. They were about to explore the rooms when they were stopped by the sound of music playing. The three followed the music, it led them to the second floor and down the hall.

They opened the door to the room that was filled with music, only to see a dancing white swan. The music that was playing was one of Ahiru's favorites; it was Moonlight Sonata. The white swan was dancing the same way Ahiru did back at the day she was doing the "Challenge," but there were more moves into the dance then the last time. Ahiru had been holding back, so that the popular's wouldn't know how good she really was. When the song got to the point where she had to spin. Princess Tutu closed her eyes for a few minutes and when getting to the end she opened her eyes to see you world spinning endlessly. But to her surprise her spinning world revealed to her that she had been seen by people that she didn't like.

She grinded to a halt, and her feet stopped moving. She turned to face the intruders. Her features showed confusion, acting as if she didn't know them.

"Can I help you?" Her voice was clear and smooth, just like a bird singing on a nearby tree.

Fakir was the first one to break the silence between his group and the swan. "Princess…Tutu…"

The white swan was taken aback at how he was able to identify her. Rue looked from Princess Tutu to Fakir. "This can't be Princess Tutu her hair was not half orange and half white…"

Ahiru, or in this case Princess Tutu, let out a sigh. "On the contrary, Miss…I am, in fact, Princess Tutu."

Rue, at this point, glared at her. While Fakir and Mytho step forward. They gave a small bow and then a small smile, which shocked Ahiru cause she had never seen Fakir smile in her time knowing him.

"Princess, do you remember us?" Tutu blinked at bit making it seem that she was thinking about it.

"Yes, yes I remember you both…You're Fakir Knight, and you're Mytho White." She pointed to each of the boys in turn. "The two of you have not changed a bit. You look just like you did several years ago, but if you don't mind me asking…what are you three doing here in the training house? Only family is allowed in here."

"Really! Well then what are you doing here?" Rue shot back. "If I remember right, I've never seen you working in the café. So we could be asking you the same question."

Tutu smiled, she didn't let Rue's words affect her. Rue was taken aback at how Tutu wasn't showing any shock whatsoever.

"That's because I can't be seen with the naked eye…but through the heart." When she finished saying that the moonlight shined brighter and on the red jewel, making it shine so bright that it blinded the three that were right in front of her. When the light dimmed Princess Tutu was gone.

Rue saw this and she let out a sigh. "Good riddance." Fakir glared at her while Mytho looked around the room to see if the princess was still there, but there was no sign of her anywhere. Then the door to the room opened fully, only to reveal Ahiru standing there at the entrance of the doorway.

"What are you three doing here in my studio?" Ahiru was still wearing the necklace. That was the only thing that was keeping her from turning into a duck, therefore making her stay human, but Ahiru only liked to use this for important things.

"Ahiru-chan." Rue's mood quickly changed and went for a hug but Ahiru moved to the side, making Rue land on the floor. The boys sweat drop and Ahiru lets out a stressful sigh.

Rue, on the other hand, was rubbing her face cause that's where she landed. "OW, Ahiru-chan, why did you do that for?" Ahiru just ignored Rue's question and stated once again.

"I'll ask again…What are you three doing in my studio?" Ahiru had a more anger in her voice then the last time. The three were surprise to see this side of Ahiru. They always knew her as a distant person that was quiet and never raised her voice. Rue was the most taken aback and she went to hide behind Mytho.

"We…just…followed…you…and-" Rue was cut off before she could even stutter the words.

"You weren't suppose to follow me. This place is only for family. You are not allowed in here." Rue was looking a different direction, Mytho had a ''whoa'' face, and Fakir was just indifferent.

Ahiru was about to tell them to get out when a hand stopped her from doing so.

"Now, now Ahiru-chan don't be so mean. It's not like they knew that, now did they?" Ahiru turned to look at the person. Only to see a woman with beautiful crimson red eyes and black raven hair. The woman looked at the red haired girl's neck and saw the red jeweled necklace, then looked out the windows and saw the full moon.

"Angel-chan. Please tell them to leave…the café is closed now anyway. They have nothing to do here anymore. And warn them about coming in here again." With that said Ahiru turned her heels and left the building. Leaving Angel, and the other three, standing there. Angel let out a sigh. She knew Ahiru was right, but felt she had taken it a bit to far.

"Angel-sensei…We're sorry…We didn't know that this place wasn't allowed…" Angel sighed and shook her head.

"No, no… It's fine…But Ahiru-chan does have a point. You three shouldn't be in here." The three nodded as one.

"But why was she mad at us?" Asked Rue. Angel gave a sad, small smile, and went to take a seat on a chair that was by the mirrored wall.

"Ahiru…has been through a lot, and that's all that you three …" Then she grew silent. "Tell me, have you heard of the story of the _Cursed Ugly Duckling_?" The three were taken aback by this. I mean the they had heard of _The Ugly Duckling_ but never _The Cursed Ugly Duckling._

"Do they have a book about it?" Fakir was the first one to speak. Angel smiled and nodded her head.

"Yes, there is. Do you wish to hear a brief summary of it?" Rue and Mytho nodded their heads.

"There once was a couple that loved each other very much. After awhile they were expecting a child. Their love was so pure that there was a someone that was disgusted by it. That person was friends with the couple, which meant that they were closer to danger.

The friend placed a curse on the couple's child. The child would turn into a yellow duck each night. The parents were devastated with this happening. They searched for a cure with the help of a white witch. The witch told them, _"The curse will be lifted once the girl finds her true love. I have placed a spell on her to turn her into a swan princess every full moon, however, she will only turn into the swan princess when she's wearing this red jeweled necklace."'_

Fakir was interested by the story, while Rue was fascinated by the swan princess. Mytho was simply enjoying the story. Angel gave a small smile. _Maybe one of these boys can be her true love, but...' _Angel looked at Rue. _It seems that this girl is going to be a road block for Ahiru's happiness. _Angel soon shook the thought off and stood up from her chair.

"Alright kids. It's time to go home. The café is closed, and so is this house." They nodded and they all left to go to their houses, but Angel stayed the night at the Hinamori's house.

The next morning Angel woke up from a thump on the floor. Angel stood and looked around and saw black and red(Please add more description). She was in her room; Amu had made a room for only Angel to use. She got up from her bed and went to Ahiru's room, only to find her on the floor sleeping away. Angel just sweat dropped at the sight.

"Ahiru…You overdid it again…" Angel sighed, and helped Ahiru to get to her shower.

"I'm sorry, Angel-chan." Angel gave Ahiru a small smile.

"It's okay, Ahiru." Angel turned on the shower head and quickly washed Ahiru. **(Angel-chan: Now don't go think perverted thoughts guys XO kay I'm older in this story and plus I knew Ahiru since she was a baby so I took her a bath back when she was a little girl.) **That managed to wake Ahiru up. Angel left the bathroom and waited for Ahiru to finish in her room with the girl's school uniform beside her. Ahiru dashed out and changed into her clothes. Once she was done the two of them left for the school.

**~At School~**

**§§Ahiru's POV§§**

Angel-sensei went on ahead to the classroom, while I went to the library to meet up with the headmaster of the school. When I got there I saw that he wasn't present yet, so I decided to read one of my favorite books. It was only allowed to be read by certain people, and I was one of them. I went to the front desk of the library and asked the person in charge of the desk to give it to me. "I'm sorry…but it seems that it was checked out by Fakir Knight earlier today." My eyes widened. _But…how?_

I was pulled out of my shocked state by the headmaster's voice. "Ahiru-chan." I turned around and my gaze landed on lavender colored eyes. I gave a small bow in respect to him.

"Good morning, Tsukasa-san." I said. He smiled.

"Good morning, Ahiru. Should we get started then?" I nodded with a smile on my face. We walked and talked through out the whole library.

**~.:Normal POV:.~**

While Ahiru and Tsukasa were talking about something. Fakir was somewhere in the school garden reading _The Cursed Ugly Duckling_. Will this book make Fakir get closer to Ahiru's secret or will it take him longer to find out who Princess Tutu really is?

* * *

**Angel-chan: There. Finished.**

**Ahiru: Wow that was long.**

**Fakir: Yup.**

**Angel-chan: Yup…oh and if you want to know the whole story of the **_**Cursed Ugly Duckling**_** then tell me cause I'm going to only be putting in little bit's of parts of it. And again This story wouldn't be any greater with that help of Queen LeAcH**

**Minna: Thank you X3**

**Ahiru: Yup so R&R MINNA! XD**

**Angel-chan: Ja ne ^^**


	6. Chapter 6:The cruse of the Ugly Duckling

**Angel-chan: Okay before anything else I want to thank QueenyLeAcH for beta reading this story she's an awesome person. Now then I know you guys are mad at me.**

**Fakir: No crap.**

**Angel-chan: Whatever Fakir…well anyways as you guys saw the title of the chapter this chapter is going to be about the story of the ugly duckling. Sorry this took long its just that I was already almost finished with this chapter.**

**Mytho: What happened?**

**Angel-chan: Well I was turning off the laptop because my dad had told me to turn it off already so like always I saved the document and turned it off…well I went back to finish it the next day it said that it couldn't open it and it gave me a black page! I was all like wtf and well yeah…it might sound crappy now cause I really don't remember what I typed the last time**

**Rue: Sucks for you…well xXxStrawberryAngelxXx does not own Princess Tutu or Shugo Chara.**

**Angel-chan: well enjoy this crappy chapter.**

* * *

**.:** **Normal POV :.**

_Long ago in the small village of Seiyo, there lived a couple that loved each other very much. One day they learned that they were expecting a child. Their love was so pure that there was someone that was disgusted by it. However, one of their friends was disgusted buy the pure love that the couple shared. Which meant that the couple was that much closer to danger. _

_Months passed and the couple birthed a beautiful baby girl. Upon hearing this the friend went to the Black Witch and asked her to place a curse on the couple's child. The Witch agreed and cast the curse. From that day on, the child was a yellow duck. Her parents were devastated. _

_They searched for a cure. Hoping beyond all hope that their new baby girl would not spend the rest of her life as a yellow duck. They sought help to the White Witch. The witch told them, "I am sorry, but I can not lift the curse from your child. Instead I can add a new spell that will allow her to be human while the sun is shinning bright in the sky. Although, once the sun sets she will return to the life of a duck. As it is, the only way the original curse may be lifted is for the girl to find her true love. But not just any true love will do. It must be one that excepts her, curse and all. I have also placed another spell on her that will allow her to turn into a swan princess every full moon. However, she will only turn into the swan princess when she's wearing this red jeweled necklace." The White Witch placed the chain around the baby girl's neck. The couple thanked the White Witch and left to their house. _

_Years passed and the girl grew into a charming young thing. Every full moon the girl would leave the house and head to the lake just outside the village. Rumors started to spread throughout the land of a beautiful Princess that danced on the lake of Seiyo. _

_The rumor captured the attention of a young traveler. He decided to see if this rumor was true. To his luck he arrived there on the night of a full moon. When he reached the lake he saw the young Swan Princess dancing her heart out. That is, until she saw the young traveler watching her – that's how their love started. _

_Every full moon the young traveler would come to the lake to just see her. Finally, the young girl couldn't help it and decided to tell the young boy the truth about her curse. After hearing this the boy was surprised, but at the same time he didn't believe her. So the boy told her to come back to the lake tomorrow night. The following day the girl came, only a few minutes after the boy had gotten to the lake. When he saw that she was not beautiful nor ugly but a normal girl with her own beauty and charm he still did not believe her tale, so they waited till night fell. The two didn't say a word to each other. Once night came the girl transformed into a little yellow duck. Seeing this the traveler was convinced that the girl was truly the Swan Princess…_

Fakir turned the page of the book only to find it missing the last two pages. "Tsk…the least they can do is take care of the books that aren't their own." Fakir closed the book and looked on the back cover to see who the author was. To his surprise it was none other then the schools headmaster, Tsukasa Amakawa.

"How is it I'm not surprised that it was the headmaster who wrote this?" Fakir stood up from where he was and headed back to the library to inform the librarian about the damaged book.

Inside the library our lovely duckling was chatting away with the wired but lovable headmaster Tsukasa. "So you want me to tell them that my class is also going to cosplay?…I don't see why don't just you tell them yourself?" Tsukasa only smiled at Ahiru's question.

"You know I would, but Ikuto-kun won't let me near him or Amu." Ahiru sweat dropped. _He won't let you near them because you keep teasing him with your cat toys._

"Fine…Ah…Tsukasa, I was wondering… Did you allow Fakir Knight to read the book _The Ugly Duckling_?" Tsukasa looked at Ahiru and smiled once again.

"Why yes I did…Why is it that you ask?"

Ahiru shook her head. "I was just wondering since I was planning on reading it again…" Little did the two know that there was someone eavesdropping on their conversation, and it was none other then Fakir.

"Now why would you like to reread your own story?" Fair was taken aback. _What does he mean reread your own story?_

"It's just that I like to think that I can truly have a happy ending like the one in the story." Ahiru's eyes soften and a graceful smile formed on her face. Tsukasa on the other hand just patted her head and gave her a kind small smile.

"Yes I know, Ahiru-chan…but remember that a book does not choose the path in which you walk. You make it for yourself. You are the main character in your life. You will choose how to end your story, not a book."

Ahiru gave a small sigh and nodded. "Yes I know…" The two stood up the table they were sitting at and started to head towards the exit. Fakir quickly hid behind a bookshelf . The two didn't notice the boy and left the library.

Fakir emerged from hiss hiding spot. _Could it be that she's the girl from the book? _Fakir shook the thought out of his head and headed toward the librarian's desk. When he was in front of the woman he placed the book on the desk. "Yes? How can I help you Fakir?"

"I just wanted to inform you that this book is damaged. It seems that there are missing pages." The librarian took the book and looked at the book title.

"Oh this book has been damaged for at least four and a half years now." The librarian passed the book back to Fakir.

"Then why don't you replace it?" The librarian shook his head.

"We can't the author of the book only printed six copies of the book, and now there are only two left…"

Fakir took the book back and thanked the librarian for his help. _Why would the headmaster only make 6 copies of the book and not make more? _he thought while leaving the library. Fakir was so lost in thought that he didn't notice his legs moving in the direction of the headmaster's office. When he took notice of his surroundings he was surprised to see where he was.

"What am I doing here…?" Fakir turned on his heels and was about to start walking back to class when the door to the office opened wide, only to reveal Tsukasa.

"Why if it isn't Fakir Knight. What brings you here?" Fakir turned to face the headmaster. The blond man had a bright smile on his face.

"Ah…well…you see…" Tsukasa took notice of the book he was holding in his hand .

"I see do you want to know more about the book?" Fakir looked down at the book and then back at Tsukasa.

"Well yes I do…" Tsukasa nodded and gestured Fakir to come into his office. Fakir entered the office to find just about what he expected. The windows behind the desk was unnecessarily big and ran the length of the room. The walls were painted a light lavender color. On the right wall there was a glass bookshelf, filled with books: one or two fairytale collections, fictions, astronomy and such. On the other wall was a normal bookshelf with more books on astronomy, and novels. From the ceiling hung a little chandelier of white crystal. Tsukasa sat behind his desk; The desk was made out of cherry wood, well all the furniture was made out of cherry wood. And Fakir took a seat on one of the chair of the desk.

"So what is it that you want to know?"

* * *

**Angel-chan: There finished.**

**Fakir: What that's... it's that short!**

**Angel-chan: Sorry. I would have made it longer, but my dad was already nagging me to go to sleep.**

**Ahiru: Well at least its something all right.**

**Angel-chan: Yup so can one of you-**

**Mytho: Plz R&R**

**Angel-chan: Bye guys.**


	7. Chapter 7:The School Festival part1

**Angel-chan: Okay I'm back sorry for not updating**

**Fakir: You'd better be sorry**

**Ahiru: Fakir don't be so mean…We're glad to have you back Angel-chan**

**Angel-chan: Thank you, Ahiru-chan, at least I know you love me**

**Ahiru: *smiles* you're welcome**

**Angel-chan: Okay then well this chapter is the start of the school festival**

**Fakir: Gay~**

**Angel-chan: Your such a hater Fakir. Anyways can you do the disclaimers Ahiru**

**Ahiru: xXxStrawberryAngelxXx does not own Princess Tutu or Shugo Chara!**

**Angel-chan: Enjoy *smiles***

* * *

**Re-cap:**

_"Well yes I do…" Tsukasa nodded and gestured Fakir to come into his office. Fakir entered the office to find just about what he expected. The windows behind the desk was unnecessarily big and ran the length of the room. The walls were painted a light lavender color. On the right wall there was a glass bookshelf, filled with books: one or two fairytale collections, fictions, astronomy and such. On the other wall was a normal bookshelf with more books on astronomy, and novels. From the ceiling hung a little chandelier of white crystal. Tsukasa sat behind his desk; The desk was made out of cherry wood, well all the furniture was made out of cherry wood. And Fakir took a seat on one of the chair of the desk._

_"So what is it that you want to know?"_

**End of re-cap**

* * *

**.:Normal POV:.**

Fakir stared into the principal's ruby eyes with confidence. "I want to know if this book that you wrote is truly real?" Tsukasa gave him a grin; nothing more and nothing less.

"Tell me, Fakir. Do you…believe it's true?" Fakir was taken aback by what Tsukasa had just asked him.

_Do I believe it's true? _Tsukasa stood up from his chair and faced the window. Fakir looked at the back of the principles body, and wondered if he believed in the story.

"I wrote the book…many years ago when I was still a younger man. Around my twenties. I had recently gotten here to Seiyo, when I met a kind, young couple. The two helped me settle in and find a job. The couple even showed me their most prized possession; their daughter." Fakir stared at Tsukasa's back while he was telling the story.

"Some students of mine from another village came to visit me. They met the young couple and their daughter. After that everything fell apart for them. My students or as you know them as Ahiru's family started and settled here and well…It was not my place to see the rest… In either case the story itself is true in as many ways as possible, and it has been passed down from generation to generation." At this point Tsukasa was facing Fakir with his eyes closed and wearing a small frown. Tsukasa opened his eyes abruptly and looked straight into Fakir's emerald green eyes.

"So tell me Fakir do you believe now that the story is truly true?"

Fakir took a deep breathe and stood up. "Yes…I do believe it's true." Tsukasa smiled and went to Fakir's side. He wrapped his right arm around Fakir's shoulder and walked him towards the door.

"Good. Now I leave you to do the rest with our current little duckling." Tsukasa pushed him out the door of his office and Fakir quickly turned to face the headmaster.

"Huh?" Tsukasa only showed him a smile.

"Now go to class. I'm sure Angel-chan is going to scold you for being late. Take this." Tsukasa handed him a note and closed the door to his office. Leaving Fakir more confused then he was before. None the less, Fakir decided to head to class.

Inside our loveable headmaster's office, Tsukasa was looking out the window, staring at Fakir's retreating body heading towards the Star Moon building.

"Looks like the two shining stars are getting closer with each passing day." Laying on the headmasters desk was a deck of cards. Only two cards were out of the deck and were the Queen and the King

**~In the Class~**

When Fakir entered the classroom he was scolded by Angel "FAKIR KNIGHT, YOU ARE SIXTY MINUTES LATE TO CLASS. WHERE WERE YOU?" (okay more like yelled at). Fakir handed her the note that Tsukasa had given him. Angel took the paper and read it. She let out a quick sigh and let him go.

"Fine you're excused. Go with Ahiru and practice one last time. REMEMBER CLASS TOMORROW YOU ARE GOING TO BE HELPING IN THE CAFÉ WITH AHIRU'S FAMILY!" Half of the class whispered 'yes' to each other while the others cursed under their breath. Why you ask…Well because this isn't the first time that Ahiru's 'family' has helped out in a school festival.

Fakir walked towards Ahiru. She was helping a boy around the same age as her, but a bit taller than her. "Yes just like that…Good." She was smiling at him, something she doesn't do with a lot of the people she helps out. The boy thanked her and gave her a hug, which wasn't anything new to Ahiru, but to Fakir it was. He felt anger boiling inside his body. He stormed over to where the two were and ripped Ahiru out of the arms of the boy. Both the boy and Ahiru were surprised from the sudden act that Fakir just did. Fakir said nothing, just took Ahiru to another part of the room leave the boy where he was.

Ahiru then found her voice and got out of Fakir grasp. She turn to face him with fire in her eyes on her eyes. "WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU? WHY DID YOU DO THAT?"

Fakir didn't say anything he just took Ahiru and started to dance the ballroom scene of _Romeo and Juliet_. Ahiru, of course, tried to brake free from his grasp, but each time she tried his grip grew tighter and tighter. In the end she just decided to go with it until the dance was over. Once it was done she heard a clap. She turned to see where it was coming from and saw Angel-sensei.

"That was wonderfully done. I'm glad that you two got it just right." Ahiru thanked Angel, and excused herself from the class to help with preparations for the cosplay café. Angel allowed it and Ahiru left.

Fakir was going to go follow her but Angel stopped him. "Fakir I need you to help some of the students here with their parts." Fakir did as he was told and moved to help. Angel-sensei turned to where Mytho and Rue were and noticed that the two had improved a lot since they arrived.

"Mytho…I want you to go help Ahiru in the cafeteria." He nodded and went to do as he was told. As for Rue, Angel told her to help the other students, just like she had Fakir do.

**~At the Cafeteria~**

Ahiru was checking all the costumes for everyone that was helping out with the café. "Okay all the classroom costumes are here. Let's see if the gang's are here." She looked through a box that was labeled _Café Fortunes Costumes_.

The first one she got was a devil looking one. _This is Utau's. _

The next was a kid-like clown costume. _Same old Rima. _

After that one was a cat one. _Ikuto…_

Ahiru then picked up a costume that looked familiar. It was a female Joker costume. Ahiru smiled. _So like Amu. _

The next one was a soccer uniform, but not really _This has Kukai written all over it. _Ahiru smiled.

Ahiru picked up the next one and it was a basketball costume. _Nagihiko. _

Ahiru checked the last of the costumes: Yaya's, Kairi's, Ran's, Miki's, Daiya's, and Suu's. Ahiru was just finishing putting the costumes back when she felt someone touch her shoulder. She quickly turned around with widening eyes and saw Mytho standing over her.

"Oh. It's just you, Mytho-san." She let out a sigh of relief and gave him a smile.

"I'm sorry. Did I scare you, Miss Ahiru?" She shook her head.

"No…What are you doing here?" Mytho smiled at Ahiru, making her cheeks flush a little.

"Angel-sensei sent here to help you." Ahiru nodded and put the box she was looking at next to the others.

"Alright then you can help me set up the chairs and tables; just like in the café." He nodded and the two started to get to work. Within minutes they were finished. Of course Ahiru did most of the work because Mytho was slow and he didn't really know how the tables in the café were, so Ahiru had to keep telling him where the tables and chairs went.

Ahiru took out her phone to see that school was about to end in five minutes, and during the time Ahiru was telling Mytho where he should put the table she was setting. When she looked over that they had done she decided it wasn't close to how Café Fortune looked, but it was still pretty good. **(Angel-chan: Okay I was going to put a picture so you guys can see what I was gong for but I couldn't find one so imaged it and f someone does find one them please tell me or send it to me) **Ahiru turned to face Mytho and gave him a smile.

"Alright we're done here. I guess we should get going or else we're going to miss out on Angel-sensei's small speech." He nodded and the two headed back to class. The two made it just in time Angel-sensei was just about to begin her talk.

"Oh. Just in time…Come and take your seats please." The Mytho went next to his friends while Ahiru went to the corner of the room like she always did.

"Great now that everyone is here…I want you all to get a good nights rest because tomorrow is the School Festival and we want another success this year, right?" Everyone cheered.

"Yes…and like always I want you guys to come here one hour earlier than usual… Our first performance is early in the morning. Later Ahiru and the other performances will be helping in the café with the rest. We'll be having three shows two with Ahiru and the other with Rue. Romeos will be with their consecutive partners."

"Yes Angel-sensei," everyone said in unison.

"Alright then. You're all dismissed." And with that the students got up and left. Ahiru grabbed her stuff and went to go change quickly because the sun was going down.

**~After changing~**

Ahiru was walking towards the school gates when she stopped just a few feet from it. Right there in front of her eyes were Mytho, Rue, and Fakir. Ahiru let out a small sigh and continued walking. She ignored them, but they were getting use to it so they just followed her. During the whole walk everyone was quiet; even Rue, who always tried to get Ahiru's attention.

The four made it to the café just in time to work 'cause it was getting packed with costumers. But it was almost sun down, so Ahiru couldn't help. She went through the front while the others went in through the back to get changed. When she came in she was greeted by everyone that was chatting or waiting for their order.

"Hey, Ahiru. How have you been?" Ahiru turned to face the person with a smile.

"Hey, Kairo…I've been fine. Have a good one." He gave a small bow of the head.

"Ahiru, all time no see."

"It's been a while, Kiri."

"Yo my girl, Ahiru. Where have you been hiding?" Ahiru gave a small giggle to this one.

"Nice to see you to, Koko…And nowhere. Just been busy with school. Enjoy the food." And that how it was until she went to the mangers office. She gave a light knock.

She waited and heard a faint, "Come in." Ahiru opened the door to the office and her ocean blue orbs met with indigo ones.

"Oh Ahiru what is it, sweetie? Do you need something?" It was Utau, who was also the manger of the café.

"No I just want to remind you that tomorrow is my school's Festival and you guys are going to be helping out in my class café."

Utau gave a sigh. "Oh right…well I'll write a note in the morning and stick it on the door of the café so that everyone can go over there." Ahiru gave Utau a smile and with that she left.

Ahiru went up to her room and locked it like she always did at night. Everyone in her family had a key to her room, even Angel and Tsukasa. She quickly changed into her pajamas and went to sleep on top of the bed covers. Ahiru never undid her bed. Not once since she was a baby. Why you ask? Well for one she turns into a duck, making her clothes come off and since her clothes are lose and big she uses them as the covers. She never found winter days cold but a nice breeze.

"I have a feeling that something unexpected is going to happen tomorrow…" And with those last words, Ahiru drifted off to sleep.

**~Saturday 5:00~**

**§§Ahiru's POV§§**

"Ahiru-chan, time to get up." My eyes fluttered open when I heard Amu's voice. I looked over to my night stand and saw that it was five in the morning. I let out a sigh and a smile appeared on my face.

"They would only get up this early to get the café ready to go." I got out of bed, grabbed my school uniform, and took a quick shower. It only took me a few minutes to finish washing up. Then I dried my hair and, instead of putting it hair in a long braid, I grabbed it and put it up into a high ponytail. Then I went to the mirror and applied some light make-up: some black mascara, that made my eyelashes more thicker and more visible, a light white eye shadow with a bit of gray, a small amount of blush, one layer of eye liner, and finally some clear lip gloss.

I didn't take a second glace at myself on the mirror when I finished. Instead I hurried downstairs where everyone was waiting. When I got downstairs I saw everyone's eyes brightened up a bit. I gave a small blush but you couldn't tell cause of the small amount of blush I already had. When reaching the bottom of the stairs both Amu and Ikuto came up to me.

"You look beautiful, sweetie," Amu said. She gave me a kiss on my forehead.

"Yes your absolutely breathtaking, and you're going to be more breathtaking when your up on stage with your Juliet dress and all." I gave them a soft, true smile.

"Thanks guys, but you know this isn't the first time I'm doing this."

Ikuto chuckled while Amu giggled. "True…but you never stop trying to amaze us."

After that we all left in the direction of the school. I was walking in the middle of the group; all the girls were on my right while all the boys were on my left. It felt as if I was caged inside a square, but I didn't mind since they always did this when a school festival came up.

The trip only took us fifteen minutes, and, not to my surprise, Angel-chan was already there, waiting for us, 'cause she knows that the first ones to get to the school is always us.

"Morning everyone…"

Everyone, even me, returned the greeting.

"So where's my favorite girl?" The gang made way so that Angel-chan could get a good look at me, and when she saw me she started to squeal. "KYAA! Look at you…You're so gorgeous." I smiled and thanked her.

Then Amu cut in. "Well then we should get thing set up so that the kids won't have to work that much."

Everyone agreed and we all went to school. To my luck the gang didn't let me help out. Why? Well they told me, and I quote, _"Oh no you don't you're not doing anything…just yet. You're going to go and try on your Juliet dress because if you help out now your going to be tired later and we know you to well that your not going to show it." _

I gave out a sigh and was trying out the dress that the someone made. It was a nice strapless white dress with a yellow ribbon. I put it on and went to put on my matching yellow ballet shoes. Once done I let my hair lose.

I put on the finishing touches of my outfit and looked at myself in the mirror. From the behind Angel appeared with a smile on her face.

"Look at you. You're as beautiful as your….As beautiful as a white rose that just bloomed." I smiled back and turned to face Angel.

"Thank you, sensei." Angel smiled wider and cupped my face in her hands.

"Don't worry you only have to do two shows like always. After that your going to the café to work with the others." I nodded.

"Good. Now then, I'm going to get back to work. You stay here and I'll send our Romeo so that you can give him his costume and he change" Angel pointed to a door that was far down the room. I only used that room once when I had to hide from my classmate because I had already turned into a duck so I don't really know what's in that room since it was dark. I nodded again. Angel gave me a kiss on the forehead and left me there in the room, waiting alone.

"I hope nothing bad will happen today….Not today please."

* * *

**Angel-chan: THERE I'M FINISHED!**

**Ahiru: Wow that somewhat longer then your usual chapter.**

**Fakir: Not that much.**

**Angel-chan: Yeah this chapter took me a while since I really didn't know how to start this chapter and how to end it. But I did now and I'm finished.**

**Ahiru: I wonder what's gong to happen in the next chapter.**

**Angel-chan: Well your going to have to wait and find out so can some one please do the honors.**

**Rue: PLZ R&R**

**Angel-chan: Till next time bye~**


	8. Chapter 8:The School Festival part2

**Angel-chan: Okay here I am again.**

**Fakir: Am I going to come into this chapter?**

**Angel-chan: Ah no…**

**Ahiru: But, Angel-chan, the script right here says he does~**

**Fakir: *glares***

**Angel-chan: Thanks a lot, Ahiru…**

**Ahiru: *smiles* your welcome.**

**Angel-chan: Anyways today is May 21, 2011 Saturday so on Monday I have take Part 1 of the Math SAT T^T**

**Fakir: I hope you fail.**

**Ahiru: Your so mean, Fakir.**

**Angel-chan: Yeah Fakir, screw you.**

**Fakir: Gross I don't want to screw you.**

**Angel-chan: *blushes* Not like that…ARGH whatever.**

**Ahiru: *sweat drop* Well xXxStrawberryAngelxXx does not own Princess Tutu.**

**Tatsuru: Hey only I get to screw her got it.**

**Angel-chan: *face turns cherry red* TATSURU! DX.**

**Ahiru: *sweat drops more* Enjoy.**

* * *

**§§Ahiru's POV§§**

It's been an hours since Angel came into the 'dressing room.' I know that my classmates are already here; and like always they asked for me…Why? Well because they know that they shouldn't 'cause I'm always in here. Angel always does this; she doesn't let me out of this room until show time and after that I get to do whatever I wish. I let out a sigh.

**~Knock knock~**

I stood up from the chair I was sitting on and walked to the door. I opened it and saw Fakir in the door way. "Are you going to leave me standing here?"

I rolled my eyes and opened the door completely to let him in the room. I walked towards the costume rack and picked up his Romeo costume, I turned and gave it to him.

"Here's your costume…you're going to be changing in there." I pointed to the door. He didn't say anything; just walked towards the room.

"He's so weird…" I walked back to the chair and sat down.

**¦¦Fakir's POV¦¦**

I walked into the room and tried to find the light switch. I couldn't find it. I let out a sigh. _Great, looks like I have to change in the dark._ I started to take off the clothes and quickly replace them. Now, to tell you the truth, when Ahiru opened the door my eyes widened when I saw her wearing make-up, but I really didn't see what she was wearing. _To think that she's even more beautiful with make-up on her face…Wait did I just call her beautiful? What is going on with me? _I shook the thought out of my head and finished changing. Once I felt that I was done I picked up my clothes and opened the door.

The light was glaring at me, so I had to blink a few times before I could see what the room looked like. Once my eyes adjusted I looked around and saw that the room was half empty. There was only a body length mirror, a clothes rack with the costumes of others, and what looks like a desk with a small make-up kit.

"Oh you're done…You know you shirt is on backwards, right?"

I looked down at my clothes and saw that she was right. I felt my cheeks get hot but I forced it away. I then looked at her face only to see her trying to force back a laugh. I glared at her and she just rolled her eyes.

"Heh…Why don't you go behind the rack of clothes and fix it there." She then looked away with a smile on her face. Which warmed my heart a little. _What's this feeling? _I shook the thought out of my head and went to go fix the shirt, once I finished doing that I went back to where Ahiru was and saw her using her phone. _She has a phone huh looks like I need to get her number… _I came from behind her.

"So who are you texting?" She went stiff and almost dropped her phone, but her grip tightened instead. Then her body loosen up.

"Why do you even care…"

She right why do I even care…

"I don't…"

She rolled her eyes. "Then don't ask." She stood up and went to the door. She opened it; only to reveal Mytho.

"Ahiru-chan…You look…breathtaking." Ahiru smiled and I saw what looked like a blush. That made my blood boil.

"Thank you…Ah mind I ask what are you doing here?" Mytho looked at Ahiru and then at me.

"No not at all…I'm just here to see if I can take Fakir from you for a while." Ahiru shook her head.

"No not at all." She turned to face me with a fake smile on her face.

"Knight-san, Mytho is here to see you…" Her voice was so dry that it didn't have any emotion on it. I walked towards the door only to face a smiling Mytho. I walked out of the room and started to follow Mytho to god knows where. I looked over my shoulder to take one last glance at Ahiru only to see her sighing. _Could it be that she likes Mytho? _I shook the thought out of my head and looked forward to see where Mytho was taking me. I that we were passing by the cafeteria and heading towards the back of the gym.

"So what is it that you want to talk about Mytho?…" I ask in a 'Hurry-up-and-say-it' tone of voice. I looked at him and saw him start fidgeting.

"I just want to get your advise on girls…" I raised an eyebrow

"So you like someone don't you…Mind telling who it is?" He fidgeted more a blush started to form on his face. I eyed him.

"Is it Rue?" He shook his head. Which caught me off guard.

"Then who?" He opened his mouth and then closed it.

"SAY IT MYTHO!"

"ITS AHIRU-CHAN!" My eyes widened at this point. My body went stiff and my heart started to sting. I averted my eyes from his and looked at a tree trunk.

"How long have you liked her."

"Ah…since I saw how beautifully…she danced the day of the challenge…" I felt my blood boiling as if I were to be mad. _Why would I be mad it's not like I like her…_

"So…What do you want to know?" He started to play with his fingers.

"I was wondering if you wouldn't mind helping me winning her heart by you becoming friends with her and telling me of her favorite thing and other stuff like that you know like a best friend…" _He's serious about this…_ I gave out a heavy sigh and finally made eye contact with Mytho. My face was blank as the blue sky and my eyes hid any emotion I was feeling.

"Fine…I'll help you…Now I better go or else Sensei is going to kill me. I wasn't in the room." He nodded and a small smile on his face, and I started to walk back to the room I once was before I came over here with Mytho. I got there in less then five minutes. I opened the door but before I could fully open it I heard something come out of the room. It was a girls humming it was so soft and relaxing, but something told me that I knew this rhythm.

"_La la la la la la la la la la…_

_La~la la la la…la…la…la…._

_Yuube yume de miageta _

_Kotori to onaji iro _

_Nemurenu yoru ni _

_Hitori utau uta _

_Wataru kaze to issho ni _

_Omoi wo nosete tobu yo _

_Yoru no sora ni kagayaku _

_Tooi gin no tsuki _

_Yuube yume de saite 'ta _

_Nobara to onaji iro _

_Yasashii yoru ni _

_Hitori utau uta _

_Asu wa kimi to utaou _

_Yume no tsubasa ni notte _

_Yasashii yoru ni _

_Hitori utau uta _

_Asu wa kimi to utaou _

_Yume no tsubasa ni notte"_

Once hearing the whole song I was shock to see that I did knew this song, the question is how did she know it? I opened the door fully and went inside. She just gave me a look and then went back to looking down on her lap. I took a set next to her. It was silence between us. Until I broke it. "How do you know that song?" From the corner of my eyes I saw her turn to face me with widened eyes.

"You…you were…listening?" I nodded.

"Yeah I was. So what of it…" I said in a bored tone while I took another glance towards her and saw her turn away with a blush on her cheeks. I wanted to smirk but I suppressed my mouth from doing one.

"Nothing I guess it's okay … I've known that song since I was a baby…My…My mother use to sing to me to get me to go to sleep."

When she said that it brought back a memory.

_Flashback:_

_A girl with short orange hair with blue eyes sat up on a hill top looking up into the blue sky with a smile on her face and singing her heart out. It was the same exact song that Ahiru just sang. I quietly walked up to her "Hey, Berry, what are you singing?" The girl stopped singing and turned to face me with a blushful face and with fire in her eyes._

"_FAKIR, YOU PERVERT!" I smirked at her and sat down next to her._

"_I'm serious. What are you singing, Tutu?" She let out a sigh and then put that big goofball smile on her face._

"_If you really want to know it's a lullaby that my mother sings for me to go to sleep. She told me its called Yoru no Uta." I nodded and gave her a small smile._

"_I like it. From now on your going to be singing that song to me when I want to go to sleep on your lap got it." The girl gave out a giggle and nodded her head._

"_Alright, Fakir." I then faced her._

"_But only for me" She smiled wider and nodded._

_End of Flashback_

I let out a sigh and then turn to face her. "Hey…" Ahiru turn to face me.

"What?" Her face looked so innocent.

"I know that we got off in the wrong foot and all but do you want to hang out … you know … like friends?" She blinked a few times she opened her mouth to say something but as soon as she opened her mouth she was cut off by someone knocking on the door. She turned to open the door.

"Yes?" She spoke out towards the door instead of answering my question.

"Ahiru-san, Fakir-san, it's time to start the show," said a voice from the other side of the door.

"Alright we'll be there in a minute." When Ahiru finished saying that I heard some foot steps start leaving. She got up and headed over towards the door. _When so much for my answer. _I got up as well and went towards the door as well and walked out behind Ahiru.

**~Time skip after the play~**

**Ahiru's POV**

The play was over and now it was time for me to head over to the cosplay café. As I was heading over there I started to hear foot steps from behind I look over my shoulder and saw that it was Fakir. _Is he going to help out in the café as well?_ I ignored it and went over to the cafeteria I went straight to the back where I found Nagihiko, Suu, and Miki. "Hey guys." The three looked over to me and gave smile.

"Ahiru, how was the play?" I eyed them.

"I don't know, you guys tell me…Don't think I didn't see you guys over there. You all stick out like a sore thumb. Especially when Yaya keep screaming my name out each time a scene finished and you all had to quiet her down." The three gave me a nervous laugh.

"Sorry." I just laughed as well.

"It's fine…So where's my costume…" I soon see Daiya come into the room and saw something in her hands.

"Here you go Ahiru-chan your costume, and also your wig." I got the things off her hands and gave her a smile.

"Thanks Daiya." She returned the smile and patted my head

"Your welcome…And great performance you gave out there. You've gotten better." My smile got bigger and I thank her once again.

"You can change in the storage closet. Once your done putting on your costume come outside and started waiting tables." I nodded and went into the storage closet. It was a big room…Bigger then my room put it like that. I quickly changed into the snow white ballet costume**(Angel-chan: Do you guys know which one I'm talking about? If you don't then just go to my profile and check out the picture) **I got my white ballet shoe and went outside and went to wait tables. I saw that the cafeteria was completely full and there was a line forming already.

I took notice that my classmates were starting to get nervous. So I started to help them serve the tables. While I was heading back to the kitchen counter to get the next order I saw from the corner of my eye some water spilled on the ground, but what freaked me out more was that a girl from my class was heading towards it and in her hands was a tray of fine china. Sure it didn't matter if the cups or plates broke but knowing the girls they would freak out and others would treat the girl as a baby and she really didn't want that. So I quickly put down the plate and went to where she was, but to my luck I was to late and the girl was already slipping.

"AHH!" The girls arms flew up in the air, making the dishes come towards me so I caught that. I looked over at the girl only to see her eyes shut and awaiting the impact of the floor only to feel that it never came because Fakir had saved her from falling. I let out the breath of air I didn't know I was holding in.

"Hey can we get someone to clean this up please!" I shouted to any one of my classmates and or family members. I looked over to the girl and saw her thank Fakir for saving her and all.

"Thank you so much, Fakir-san." He just gave her a bored expression.

"Hn…" My eye twitched. _Really…that's all your going to say to her?_ Soon a boy from my class came and mopped up the liquid from the ground and put up a sign saying to be cautions that the floor is wet. The girl went back to work while Fakir just stood there, and well, I had to take back the dirty dishes to the kitchen counter so that either Nagi, Miki, or Suu could wash them up. I took notice that Fakir was wear a matching costume with mine. It was the prince of snow white.

"That was a close one huh, Ahiru…?" I snapped out of my train of thought and looked over to the other side of the counter.

"Huh…Oh yeah it was," I responded to Nagi's question. He took the tray I had just put on the counter and passed them on to Miki, and gave me the next order.

"Good thing that Fakir was there to lend a hand…." I nodded and thanked Nagi for the order and went to go deliver it to the customer. Which was table 20. It was a bunch of boys who were gawking at the girls. I rolled my eyes at that. I put on a fake smile and gave them their food.

"Here you are four cups of coffee, two strawberry short cakes, and two pieces of blueberry roll cake." A boy who seems to be the leader of them all gave me a playful smile making me want to gag.

"Thanks sweetheart." _Eww~ I'm not your sweetheart. _I gave a small bow and excused myself but before I had a chance to leave the same guy grabbed a hold of my wrist, holding me back, something I really didn't want to do.

"Wait…I was going to go to the movies later on. Do you want to go?''

I gave him a small fake smile. "Thank you…but at the moment I am working" I saw a hint of sadness in the guy's eyes, but I didn't give a damn.

"Well what time you get off work?" I was about to answer but I was roughly pulled away from the guys grasp and into another embrace.

"Forget it she's taken." I already knew that voice to well…it was…

"Fakir…" I was shocked to see that he was there …protecting…wait taken? By who? I looked over to the guy and his group of friends and saw that he was glaring at Fakir. He then took out his wallet and put some money on the table and left. His little friends soon followed, like ducklings following their mother. Fakir loosened his grip on me and I turned around to face him.

"Thanks, but I could have handled it myself." He just stared at me with the bored expression that he always has.

"I guess I own you one," I said. Which was something I shouldn't have said, 'cause at this point Fakir was smirking and it was almost identical to Ikuto's which meant that it wasn't good news.

"Well then I guess your going to be hanging out with me from now on. Huh" I bit my lip _What did I get myself into?_

* * *

**Angel-cha: Okay I'm done at today is May 27, 2011 so it took me almost the whole week to finish this chapter.**

**Fakir: That's a new record for you.**

**Angel-chan: *pouts* no it's not.**

**Ahiru: Fakir why are you so mean.**

**Fakir: Cause I can be.**

**Angel-chan: Your such an ass.**

**Fakir: Whatever.**

**Ahiru: *sweat drop* Well then PLS R&R.**

**Fakir: give this lazy writer at least 10 or 9 reviews for her to get typing.**

**Angel-chan: It's okay guys I'm trying my best to update fast kay so you don't have to give me that many. Well till next time.**


	9. Chapter 9:A day of horror or fun?

**Angel-chan: I'M BACK XD**

**Ahiru: YAY! X3**

**Fakir: I don't care…**

**Angel-chan: You suck Fakir…Anyways I just wanted to let you guys know that my beta reader QueenyLeAcH is going to be on Vacations on the June 10 till June 18 so she won't be available.. So during that time I'm going to try to make at least 2 chapter more no promise though.**

**Ahiru: I wonder where she's going to go?**

**Fakir: Away from here *Points at me* That's for sure…**

**Angel-chan: *glares* **

**Ahiru: Fakir don't be so mean.**

**Fakir: Whatever…**

**Angel-chan: Anyways I got some reviews during the week and I going to answer them right here since the email wont let me replay to them. **

_**Hikarushidou14: I really happy to hear well see that you love both 'Finding my way back to Music and this one. I hope you enjoy it until the end. ^^**_

_**Emiri-chan: Well I can be random at some point but sometimes it just comes when it wants to. I have no idea why but I feel like having Ahiru sing at least one song. And that's excetly what I do when I sing out of no where. Well I'm planning on making this story long but not to long like around 20 something. And I'll be trying to update within 5 weeks like you ask. Same goes for my other 3 stories that working on at the moment. **_

_**Bree luv: You bet your mind I'm going to keep on writing I have another idea for a Princess Tutu story, but first thing firsts is to finish my 3 stories right now. And you only have to wait just at least 2 more chapters until you see who wins Ahiru's heart ^^**_

_**MuffinCake: That's not true I read your story when I got your review it's a good one. But it does need a little work on it. Do you think I can look over it and help you improve it. I might not be a beta reader but I can help you in something. What about? PM's me if you want to kay. ^^ Oh and I'll try my best to get Fakir to smile more and Blush. **_

_**Announces(James Birdsong): Thank you for telling me that it was a good chapter ^^ **_

**Ahiru: Wow some people are excited to see what's going to happen next.**

**Fakir: Yeah how would have thought you were going to success.**

**Angel-chan: To tell you the truth me to I'm surprise I never thought this would hit off so good. Well I hope the next story I'm planning will to.**

**Ahiru: *giggles* Well then xXxStrawberryAngelxXx does not own Princess Tutu but she does own the story plot and her own characters. **

**Angel-chan: Heh well enjoy.**

* * *

**Ahiru's POV**

It is now Sunday morning, it was a nice calm day. The sky's are blue and the sun was shining bright. The café is just opening and people are already wait to get inside of it. How I would love to help out my family…What your asking why I'm saying that?…Well that's because I'm not at the café helping them out, no in fact right now at this moment I'm standing outside the gates of a big two story house. Now this time your going to ask why am I standing in front of this house?…Well to answer your question it's simple, because that jerk of Fakir told me to n=meet him at his house. Yeah that's right this is Fakir Knight's house. _I can't believe I agreed to come yesterday…_

* * *

_**Flashback Yesterday:**_

_**I was just finishing giving an order of oatmeal cookies and a cup of coffee. When I was pulled back and dragged into the storage closet. I turned around to face the person with flames in my eyes. "Hey what's the big deal?" My Aqua blue eye's only met with Forest green eyes. Yeah it was Fakir so thaat ticked me off even more.**_

"_**Okay what's the deal…I'm still in my shift you can't just drag me off like that." The only thing he did was give me a smirk. Which scared me. Why? Well if you live with the Tsukiyomi Ikuto then you know why…**_

"_**Well I just did…Anyway just listen…Tomorrow your going to go to my house at 8 a.m. If your late you bet your ass I'm going to go get you myself. Here's a map to my house. And don't be late…." And with that Fakir left the room leaving me there alone and dumbfound.**_

_**End of Flashback**_

* * *

So here I am it's 7:59 a.m. I gave out a small sigh. "I'm five minutes early…I think I'll be back in a few minutes. I want to get some Tayaki." I was about to start walking when I see the door to the house open only to reveal a bored Fakir. I stared at him with shock written all over my face. I took out my phone and saw that it read 8:00 a.m. exactly _He was actually going to go get me…_ I then looked up only to see him smirking.

"Good your on time…I was about to come get you to." He closed the door to his house and started to walk towards the gate. I gave him a pout.

"Yeah I saw that…" I muttered under my breathe. He opened the gate and came over towards my side of the gate.

"What was that?" I look towards the path I was going ro take to get the Tayaki.

"Nothing…" I can feel his stares bored hole on the side of my head. I then felt him grab my hand and started to walk towards the path I was going to take.

"Come on we're going to the park." When I heard that my eyes brighten up with joy. I just enjoyed the park You can say that a lot of my happy memories happen their. My first kiss was taken their…I bet your all wondering who took it huh? Well to bad cause I won't tell you….No but really I can't you guys who took my first kiss since I had my eyes closed and by the time I opened my eyes the person was gone, but I hope it was a nice boy. Other then that memory I had many family picnics here with everyone in the Café and even Tsukasa. Also I use to play here with my three childhood friends.

"Hey idiot we're here." I snapped out of my train of though only to see that Fakir was right. The first thing I did was start looking for the Tayaki stand.

"Ah there it is!" I pointed towards the stand. I quickly got out of Fakir's grasp and ran towards the stand. When I got to the stand there was a man who looked to be around his 20's preparing the baked sweet. The man had long shaggy brunette hair, and deep green eyes. **(Angel-chan: the piture is up on my profile and if you want to see how I look like in this story then it's going to be in the profile as well just change the brunette hair with raven black hair and longer.)**

"Haruko-san~!" Yea that was the name of the man. Haruko looked up to see me with a grin on his face. He stepped out of the stand from behind and went around to give me a hug.

"Well look who the duck dragged in Ahiru. Where have you been hiding?" He said while hugging me half to death.

"Ha…ru…ko…I…Can't…Breathe…" He quickly let go of me and sweat dropped.

"Sorry…" I waved it off and gave him a smile.

"It's no big deal…and I've been at the café like always and also in school." When I said school Haruko's eyes gave out this shine.

"Is that so…Then tell me how's your aunt?" I gave out a giggled. I open my month to answer his question but I was cut off before I could even speak a word.

"Hurry up idiot…" I looked over my shoulder and glared at Fakir. I then looked at Haruko who was now staring at Fakir.

"Is that Fakir Knight your old-" But before he could finish his sentence I cut him off.

"Shh~ he doesn't know I'm her yet…" I whispered towards him. He gave me a wink.

"Alright then…So then do you want the usual?" I gave him a smile.

"That would be great but this time Ikuto didn't send me so just for me and him" I said pointing towards Fakir. Haruko nodded and started to make the Tayaki. While he was making the Tayaki I started to tell him how Angel was going and that she's the same old girl he met five years ago. "I just don't see why you just don't ask her out." Haruko shook his head, and just started to put the Tayaki's into the bag.

"I would but I'm just to sacred to hear her say that word…" I gave out a sigh and took the bag of Tayaki.

"One day I'm going to set you two you on a blind date and you wont see it coming." I said with a smirk making Haruko blush. I then started to laugh.

"DON'T LAUGH!" He yelled out of embracement. While I just kept on laughing and headed over towards where Fakir was with the bag in hand.

"Hey sorry to keep you waiting, but Haruko take's a while to make theses to just make them perfect." I took a seat next to Fakir and took one Tayaki out of the bag.

"I know I've eaten here before…" I looked over towards him with the fish tail in my mouth. He had that same bored look on his face. I took the Tayaki out of my mouth and gave a pout towards Fakir. I then took another Tayaki out of the bag.

"Fakir~ say ah~" I sang out. He turned to face me.

"Wha-" But I cut him off with stuffing his mouth with the head of the fish shape Tayaki. I gave him a smile.

"Good your face expression changed…Eh? But now your face is all red…Do you have a fever?" I leaded my forehead on his only to see Fakir's face turn even redder then before. Before I could say any again else. Fakir pushed me again dropping his Tayaki as well.

"STOP!"

**FAKIR'S POV**

I yelled out to Ahiru. I then turn to give her my back and I covered my blushing face. "Ow~ What was that for I was just seeing if you had a fever." I heard her pout. I gave out a heavy sigh, and composed my face. Once I did that I turn to face Ahiru with a glare in my eye. She was rubbing her ass.

"Don't you dare do that again." She looked over towards me and then looked away with a pout on her lips.

"I didn't do anything wrong but just try to make you smile." I was taken aback by what she said, but this also made my face go red again. "KYA~! How cute your blushing. I just have to take a picture of this." She quickly took out her phone and took three pictures of my blushing face.

"HEY! KNOCK IT OFF!" I said while trying to get the phone out of her hands. Only to fail and making her laugh. While I launched towards her she gave me a ballet twirl make me fall head first.

* * *

**Angel-chan: Oh no what do you guys think will Fakir hit the contrite floor or will someone save him?**

**Ahiru: Aw! How cute Fakir blushed XD**

**Fakir: *blushing* I'm so going to kill you Angel-chan**

**Angel-chan: And I love you to Fakir now be a good boy and say the endings**

**Fakir: *glares* R&R So I can kill this witch.**

**Angel-chan: HEY I'M NO WITCH YOU ASSHOLE.**

**Ahiru: *sweat drop* Ah well that's it sorry everyone bye **


	10. Chapter 10:A day of fun

**Angel-chan: Okay I'm like so, so, so sorry for not updating for such a long time.**

**Fakir: Hell! It took you almost two months to just update this chapter.**

**Angel-chan: It's not my fault…well mostly…Okay before I got out of school this was just a week before getting out. My math and Spanish teacher's decided to give us the eleventh grader projects. Let's just say that it gave us an overload…-.-**

**Ahiru: Aw~ poor Angel-chan.**

**Angel-chan: Yeah and then well this part is somewhat my fault. Okay so some of you might know that I live in LA right…Well if you didn't know you do now *smiles* so on July here in LA the Anime Expo or for short AX come's by. So yeah that really paints the picture right…Also my parents got my sibling and I a new laptop and this laptop doesn't have Microsoft publisher so I have to find out a way to convert them into word which I think I have.**

**Fakir: Excuse's.**

**Angel-chan: Believe what you want Fakir.**

**Ahiru: Anyway the good thing is that our author is back.**

**Angel-chan: That's right I'm back. So would someone do the disclaimer please?**

**Mytho: xXxStrawberryAngelxXx does not own Princess Tutu.**

**Angel-chan: Enjoy.**

* * *

**.:Normal POV:.**

Fakir's face was just millimeters away from the cold hard ground. His eyes were close tight shut, but just before his face hit the floor, someone caught him by the hem of his shirt. Fakir opened his eyes just a bit only to see the tip of his nose touching the floor. He looked over his shoulder only to see Ahiru trying her best to lift him up. "Fakir you're so heavy…" That made his eye twitch a bit. Yet a smile formed on his lips. Fakir then placed his hands in front of him and pushed himself up into his standing position. Ahiru took notice of this and she released his shirt.

"Are you okay? You didn't hit yourself did you?" Ahiru asked with a worried tone which placed a tint of pink on Fakir's cheek but it was hardly noticeable. Fakir avoided eye contact with Ahiru.

"I'm fine and I didn't hit myself." Fakir said in a dry tone. Ahiru just gave out a sigh of relief.

"That's good to hear sorry I made you fall I didn't think you would launch yourself like that." Ahiru gave out a little giggle when she finished her sentence. Fakir just glared at the open area he was facing.

"Here I saved you the last one since you dropped the one I fed you." Fakir was embarrassed at the hearing of that and took the baked sweet, and bit the head. All Ahiru did was give him a smile.

"So where are we going?" Ahiru asked Fakir while Fakir popped in the last piece of the tayaki.

"I don't know…" Was all he said in a blank tone making Ahiru's jaw drop to the ground.

"What! You brought me out here only to tell me you don't know what to do!" Fakir gave her a bored express while she was giving him '_Are- you-crazy' _look.

"Yeah so…?" Ahiru slapped her forehead and then gave out a sigh.

"Fine I'll choose since you won't…I'll be back." Ahiru started to head to the Tayaki stand. She started to talk to Haruko but since she was from Fakir's hearing point he couldn't hear what she was talking about although what he could see was Ahiru giving Haruko a charming smile and a small laugh. Haruko then ruffled Ahiru's hair a bit and then handed her a bag of tayaki she gave him a thanks and walked back to where Fakir was. When she was in front of him she gave him a smile.

"Alright then we can go now." Ahiru grabbed his hand and started to drag him towards the exit of the park.

"Where are we going?" Fakir asked in an annoyed tone.

"We're going to drop off these tayaki's to Haruko's number one customer…my uncle Tsukiyomi Ikuto." Fakir raised an eyebrow.

"And why is that?"

"Oh because I need to ask him a favor..." And that's all Ahiru told him.

"Amu where's Ikuto?" Amu was waiting tables when Ahiru came into the Café.

"Ikuto…? He should be in our office." Ahiru gave her a smile.

"Thanks Amu, and the man wants the blue powder star cookies and the woman wants your chocolate cheesecake." Ahiru said as she was heading to the office.

"Thanks you sweetheart." Amu quickly wrote it down and left to fill in the order. Fakir was right beside Ahiru...keeping up with her pace.

"Why are you going to see your uncle?" Ahiru kept the bag of tayaki close to her when they reached the door, but he didn't open the door instead she waited outside the door. Fakir gave her a confuse look.

"What are you waiting for open the door." Fakir was reaching for the doorknob but right before he even touched it the door flew open revealing none other than Tsukiyomi Ikuto.

"Is that…what I think it is?" Fakir was surprise to see that Ikuto smelled the tayaki from the other side of the door. Fakir turn his attention to Ahiru who was just smiling. _Did she know this was going to happen? _

"A dozen tayaki chocolate flavored…their all yours." When Ikuto heard that he took the bag and tossed her something.

"Here you go now be safe and remember to come back before dusk." Ahiru caught it with her eyes closed and flashed Ikuto a smile.

"Thank you Ikuto and you know I always come back before dusk." He nodded and closed the door to his and Amu's office. Leaving our poor Fakir dumbfound and more confused than ever.

"Okay…? What was that about?" Ahiru just smiled at him.

"Come on let's just go."

When the two entered and were about to buy their tickets Ahiru went to the VIP ticketing booth. "Name…?" A man asked from the inside of the booth.

"Tsukiyomi Ahiru and friend." Ahiru said without a care in the world.

"I.D…" Ahiru took out what Ikuto had given her and in fact it was an I.D she slipped in and the man looked it over.

"What's your father's name and birthday?"

"His name is Tsukiyomi Ikuto, born on Dec. 1, and is engaged to Hinamori Amu." The man typed in the information that Ahiru just said and looked over the computer screen he then nodded and handed back Ahiru I.D.

"Alright everything checks out…Here are your passes hope you have fun kid." Ahiru got the passes and gave the man a small smile and then turn to give Fakir his pass.

"Here keep it and don't lose it. It's good up to the end of the year." Fakir took it and then looked over towards Ahiru.

"So you mean to tell me that you got a dozen tayaki to get that I.D?" Ahiru nodded.

"Yeah without this I can't into anything without a parent with me and I really don't want the gang to come with me when there busy they have never closed for a day and if they do then there working somewhere else and their customers come there." Fakir just gave her a blank face.

"So you come along here…"

"Yeah sometimes when Amu doesn't let me help out in the café…I even invite Angel to come with me sometimes Haruko too." Ahiru said as she was starting to head towards the gates that lead to the theme park. Fakir just stared at her like if she was a person that needs love in her life and yet she has it but she's missing something. _You know that I think about it she is pretty and she reminds me so much about her but why could it be that…No it can't be she has white and orange hair while Ahiru has just orange. _Fakir shook the thought out of his head and started to walk over towards Ahiru. Who was at the moment standing by the gate waiting for Fakir to get to where she was.

"You know you walk slow…" Ahiru said with a small smile on her lips. Fakir just rolled his eyes.

"Whatever let's just go in." Fakir took one step forward to the other side of the gate only to get guns pointed to his face. His eyes widen with a bit of fear. As for Ahiru she was still standing in the same place she was waiting. She shook her head and looked up into the sky.

"You've never been through the VIP area of the theme park…What makes you think that's it's the same as the regular part of the theme park it is more guarded and since you don't have you pass this is the result." Fakir looked over his shoulder and gave Ahiru the look that said '_Get-me-out-of-this' _All Ahiru did was giggled and give the guards a signal to lower their guns down. Which they did Ahiru then walked up to Fakir and placed the pass over his neck making it dang around it she then turn to face the guards with a serious face.

"I am Tsukiyomi Ahiru I'm granted by my father to go inside with my friend here before dusk comes by." They nodded and the moved aside for us to come in.

"Come on this time you can step in." Ahiru walked into the theme park like nothing happen while Fakir was still a little heisted a bit but took the chance and nothing happen to him this time and he quickly went to Ahiru's side without a second thought.

"Anything else I should know about this side of the theme park?" Ahiru put her index figure under her chin as if she was trying to remember something, she then shook her head.

"Nope nothing else that was all." Fakir nodded and was caught off guard when Ahiru suddenly up him ahead and started to run towards the rides.

"Come on! Let's get on rides already." Fakirs eyes were widen he hasn't seen someone so excited over a theme park since the day the swan princess disappeared from his life. It's as if he was seeing her right in front to of him and yet he saw another girl standing in her place. Fakir let out a small smile leak out onto his lips.

"Your passes please" Fakir shook out of his train of thought and look to see the two were in front of a rollercoaster. Ahiru showed her pass once she did she looked over towards Fakir as if to tell him to show his. Fakir got the picture and flashed the person his pass.

"You may go in." Ahiru walked inside and went to the front of the cart Fakir followed her since he was somewhat of a lost puppy in VIP section of the theme park.

"_**Hello! Fellow riders thank you for choosing Alice Human Sacrifice rollercoaster the scariest rollercoaster in the world. Please be sure that your all secure the safety lock on yourselves and enjoy the ride..." **__'Why did she choose this ride first?' _Fakir thought…but that was pushed a side when the ride started to move before the cart got to enter a tunnel a voice…more like voices spoke out.

_'There once was a little dream, No one knows who dreamt it, such a truly tiny dream it was, this made the tiny dream think_**… "I don't want to disappear…How can I make people dream me?**_**"**_ _The Little dream thought and though, and came up with something_. _**"…I will make people come to me, and they will make my world…!" **_The cart then entered the tunnel only to soon be surrounded by a dark forest that would freak any girl out but not Ahiru instead she was smiling at the whole thing. Soon the forest was in golfed by screens and a wicked laughter…Soon a woman covered in human blood came running towards the two with a sword in hand and in the air. Fakir's eyes widen with horror while Ahiru laughed out loud with joy. Fakir turn to look at her like she's crazy when he turn to face forward he came face to face with the blood cover woman and sword.

"AHHHH…!" Fakir let out a frightful scream while our lovely swan princess kept laughing with joy at the fact there's a woman wielding a sword and charging at them but when the cart went through the blood covered woman did Fakir found out that the woman was in fact a holograph. _'What the hell this girl is crazy…What girl would like this type of ride?'_ The roller-coaster then existed the tunnel and went faster and only to enter three large loops making Ahiru scream with joy and Fakir scream with fear.

"KYAAA THIS IS FUN! HAHAHA!" _'There in way in hell that she's Tutu!'_ Fakir thought while he was screaming out in fear. When the coaster finished going into the last third loop the cart entered another tunnel.

"Another one? How many tunnels are there in this stupid ride?" This time when they enter the tunnel they were surrounded by a gloomed city street from a kingdom. A man was in the middle of the street singing bringing in a crowd of people in with smiles on their face but soon the tone of his voice changed and so did the faces of the people they all looked like they were possessed by something or more like someone. The man that was singing had a wicked smile on his face that can make any person get creep out and want to run away from that person. Soon after there was a gunshot making Fakir, jump a bit in his seat. Fakir felt the bullet pass right passed him making his eyes widen. He looked over towards the man that was singing and saw that the bullet hit him in the eye but soon there was a velvet red rose blooming in the eye in which the bullet hit him in and the people around him looked like they were decaying. Soon the man with the bloody red rose on his right eye appeared in front of both Fakir and Ahiru laughing like a mad man. Fakir shirked in fear not know what to do but like the last person this man was also a holograph so when the cart passed right through him Fakir felt like his heart was about to break out of his rib cage.

"Two more tunnels!" Ahiru shirked out with joy in her voice but when Fakir heard that his eyes widen with terror. _'TWO MORE!' _

Once they got out of the ride Ahiru had to help Fakir make his way to a nearby bench because he felt that at any given moment he was going to faint from the ride he was just on. Ahiru was just giving him a small smile. "Are you going to be alright?" Fakir had placed his head in between his legs trying to recollect himself from the ride that almost scared him to death. In fact any girl and some boys would be scared to death by that ride, but to Fakir Surprise it only brought Ahiru laughter and joy.

"Yeah…I'll be fine I just need to rest a bit." Ahiru bit her bottom lip…even though she doesn't like Fakir like she did year ago he was still her friend. _'Oh I know I'll get him a bottle of water that always calms people down.' _So Ahiru made her way to a food stand that was selling bags of chips cotton candy, hot dogs and popcorn. There was a man in the stand with a grin on his lips.

"Hey Skylar can I have a bottle of water please?" Ahiru asked in a sad yet happy tone.

"Sure thing kiddo, why so gloom? Something happen?" The man –Skylar- turns around and took out a bottle of water out of the cooler he had behind him and handed it to Ahiru.

"…It's just that today I brought my friend and well you know me I like to ride the Human Alice Sacrifice rollercoaster first and last…And well he wasn't too joyful about it." Skylar nodded and took out another bottle of water and placed it next to the other one that he had taken out.

"Did you get the picture though? You know that I love it when you take a picture when you bring your friends." Ahiru gave a small smile to him and showed him the picture.

"You know I always bring one for you Skylar…" He grinned when he saw the frightful look on Fakir's face.

"Haha this is funny…Anyway don't worry kiddo it's not like he was that scared…Actually I take it back from the looks of this picture he was scared to death…hm…he is the first one to be this scared the rest laughed it all off after the ride was over now that I think about it." Ahiru nodded. She was reaching over to get the water bottle only to see two instead of one.

"Hey Sky I asked for one not two." Skylar grinned and patted Ahiru's head.

"I know the two are on the house you are the theme parks best customer so you can get away for almost anything at this point." Ahiru gave him a smile.

"Thanks Skylar make sure to stop by the café sometime okay?" Ahiru said while she was heading back to where Fakir was. While Skylar smiled and waved goodbye to Ahiru. Ahiru then saw Fakir about to stand up from the bench ready to run who knows where.

"Hey? Something wrong?" Fakir turned towards where he heard the voice and his gazed changed from worried eyes to glaring.

"WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU?" Ahiru showed no emotion when Fakir yelled at her.

"I went to go get you a bottle of water 'because you didn't look so good so I thought that water might calm your nerves down." Ahiru said while she handed the bottle to Fakir. Who was at loose of words. _'She…was…worried about…me…' _Fakir took the water and looked away from Ahiru.

"Thanks…" Fakir muttered under his breath but loud enough for Ahiru to hear. Ahiru just gave him a smile ad placed her hand in back of her waist.

"No problem…Well come on it's going to be dusk soon so we should be heading back." Fakir looked up into the red-orange sky only to see that Ahiru was right.

"Your right come on..." The two then started to walk out of the theme passing by Skylar's food stand. Ahiru waved him goodbye while he did the same. Fakir saw this and he felt a bit angry when he saw that. _'Why is she so friendly with almost every guy we see?' _Fakir grabbed her hand and dragged her out of the park shocking her a bit.

The two were half way through the parka and Fakir was still holding onto Ahiru's hand. "Ah? Fakir…Can you…let go of my hand…your gripping it too hard." Fakir's eyes widen when he heard that and quickly let go of her hand and rubbed the back of his head.

"Sorry…" Ahiru checked her hand if it was still able to move her fingers and when she saw that they were able to move like she wanted them to she turn to Fakir and gave him a smile.

"It's okay…" When she finished saying that she took noticed that the sun was about to set making her eyes widen.

"Ah well I had a great time with you at the park but I have to get going." Ahiru said while she was stilling at the sky.

"Yeah me too come on I'll walk you home." Ahiru turn to face him with a nervous smile.

"Ahaha no, no it's fine my house is only three blocks away anyway…here I bought this when we got out of the ride…well buy." With that Ahiru ran out of the park and headed to her house. Fakir just stood there stunned at Ahiru's action. He then looked at what he had in his hand and turned it around only to see it was a picture of him and her in the rollercoaster with the four "Alice's" and on the bottom of the picture it said '_Are they Alice?' _With creepy lettering Fakir smiled at the picture and then looked at the gate Ahiru just went through and decided to see if she made it home. It really didn't take him long to get to her house the café was still open but there were less people in there. When he entered Amu greeted him.

"Oh Fakir…did you need something Hun?" Fakir gave Amu a small yet faint smile.

"I was just wondering if Ahiru made it to the house." Amu gave him a warm smile.

"Yes she did thank you for checking. She's up in her room at the moment." Fakir nodded.

"Do you mind if I go and see her?" Amu's eyes widen with fear.

"Ah…No! No she's….she's ah getting ready to go to sleep yeah that's it I'm sorry Hun but you can see her at school tomorrow." Fakir raised an eyebrow but let it go.

"Alright then thank you Ms. Hinamori well see you after school tomorrow." She nodded and waved him goodbye. _'I wonder while she was acting so wired when I asked her if I can see Ahiru? Is there something their hiding?' _

* * *

**Angel-chan: Oh no is Fakir getting closer to the truth?**

**Ahiru: EH?**

**Fakir: Plz R&R **

**Ahiru: WAIT!**

**Angel-chan: Till next time JA NE **


	11. Chapter 11:He found out

**Angel-chan: Hey, everyone sorry I took this long to update.**

**Fakir: WHERE WERE YOU?**

**Angel-chan: That no way for you to be talking to the author of this story Fakir. It seems that you want me to change the pairing for this story huh?**

**Fakir: *Backs down/Glares* **

**Angel-chan: That is what I thought. Any who were my lovely little duck Ahiru?**

**Ahiru: I am right here Angel-chan**

**Angel-chan: *smiles* I missed you *gives a big hug***

**Ahiru: I have missed you to Angel-chan you have not been here for a long time.**

**Fakir: Yea…**

**Angel-chan: *glances at Fakir with a cold stare* you are to talk you just told me the other day to go die in a ditch.**

**Ahiru: *gasp* Fakir! How mean of you!**

**Fakir: *eyes widen* what! No, I did not!**

**Angel-chan: Ahiru-chan~ Fakir hates me~ *fakes sobs***

**Ahiru: It is okay Angel-chan Fakir is always mean *Pats head***

**Angel-chan: *smirks at Fakir* **

**Fakir: *glares at Angel-chan* you bitch**

**Ahiru: Fakir! **

**Angel-chan: Any way while those two are fighting …Can someone else do the Disclaimers please *smiles***

**Ikuto: xXxStrawberryAngelxXx does not own Princess Tutu or Shugo Chara!**

**Ahiru: Fakir I Said Go Apologize Right Now!**

**Fakir: Hell No!**

**Angel-chan: Well Enjoy**

* * *

**Recap:**

_The two were half way through the parka and Fakir was still holding onto Ahiru's hand. "Ah? Fakir…Can you…let go of my hand…your gripping it too hard." Fakir's eyes widen when he heard that and quickly let go of her hand and rubbed the back of his head._

_"Sorry…" Ahiru checked her hand if it was still able to move her fingers and when she saw that they were able to move as if she wanted them to she turn to Fakir and gave him a smile. _

_"It's okay…" When she finished saying that she took noticed that the sun was about to set making her eyes widen. _

_"Ah well I had a great time with you at the park but I have to get going." Ahiru said while she was staring at the sky. _

_"Yeah me too come on I'll walk you home." _

_Ahiru turn to face him with a nervous smile."Ahaha no, no it's fine my house is only three blocks away anyway…here I bought this when we got out of the ride. Well bye." With that, Ahiru ran out of the park._

_ Fakir just stood there stunned at Ahiru's action. He then looked at what he had in his hand and turned it around only to see it was a picture of him and her in the rollercoaster with the four"Alice's" and on the bottom of the picture it said 'Are they Alice?' With creepy lettering, Fakir smiled at the picture and then looked at the gate Ahiru just went through and decided to see if she made it home. It really did not take him long to get to her house the café was still open but there were less people in there. When he entered, Amu greeted him._

_"Oh Fakir…did you need something Hun?" _

_Fakir gave Amu a small yet faint smile. "I was just wondering if Ahiru made it to the house." _

_Amu gave him a warm smile."Yes she did thank you for checking. She's up in her room at the moment." _

_Fakir nodded."Do you mind if I go and see her?" Amu's eyes widen with fear._

_"Ah…No! No she's….she's ah getting ready to go to sleep yeah that's it I'm sorry Hun but you can see her at school tomorrow." Fakir raised an eyebrow but let it go._

_"Alright then thank you Ms. Hinamori well sees you after school tomorrow." She nodded and waved him goodbye. 'I wonder why she was acting so wired when I asked her if I can see Ahiru. Is there something their hiding?' _

**End of recap**

* * *

**.:Normal POV:.**

It was a normal day in the city of Seiyo. Ahiru was already in her classroom talking to the teacherMs. Angel. "So what do you think Ahiru, should we do the Haunted House or the Halloween Café." Ahiru was looking out the window of her classroom trying to think which was best.

"Well we do the Halloween Café each year and I heard while I was walking around the school grounds that other people want that post. So why don't we try something new this year?" Ahiru turn to face her teacher with a smile on her lips.

"I guess your right…" Ms. Angel look towards that clock that she has in her classroom and saw that it was five a.m.

"Hey, now that I am thinking about it why you did come here so early?"

Ahiru looked at her teacher, blinked a few times, and gave her a nerves smile."Well you see…" Angel was now eyeing her.

**The Cruse to find True Love**

Amu was running around the café trying to place what was left to be placed in the café, since Ahiru had already done must of it, all she needed to do was get the sweets baked to have something fresh and out in the counter. While she was doing that the door to the café, opened. Amu looked over towards the door and saw Fakir. She raised an eyebrow. She walked over towards him with a smile on her lips. "Well lookie here if it isn't Fakir. What is it that you need, dear?" Fakir looked at Amu with a small smile, which would have surprise so many people, however Amu found it natural.

"Good morning, Ms. Hinamori, I came to pick up Ahiru since I was in the neighborhood." Amu blinked a few times and then gave Fakir a sad smile.

"I am sorry dear but Ahiru-chan woke up early today and left to school already. She said something about getting there early today for…I have no idea."

When Fakir heard that, his smiled dimmed. "Well thank you for telling me, Ms. Hinamori." Fakir turned around to leave but was stopped by Amu.

"Hold on dear here…" Amu took out a piece of paper and a pen and wrote down something on it."Here it's my number and Ahiru's cell phone number…If she asks how you got it just say you got it from me. I'll deal with what she says to me, okay?" Amu gave him a bright smile. While Fakir took the paper and looked at it, he then looked back at Amu.

"Thank you Ms. Hinamori." He left and headed for school. When he was starting to walk, he started to think where Ahiru could be. _I bet she went with a guy and that is why she left early. I will kill him if that is the case…Wait! What did I just? Carp am I falling for her…This is not what I was supposed to do. Now how am I going to tell Mytho about this? _Even though he was thinking about that, he still could not get the thought of another guy next to Ahiru it burned him up with rage. Nevertheless, that did not stop him from calling Ahiru.

**The Cruse to find True Love**

"That's why you can early? Just because you had this weird feeling that Fakir was going to go to your house…" Ahiru bit her bottom lip and nodded.

Angel just looked at her like, she was crazy. "Come on Ahiru." Ahiru looked at her teacher and eyed her.

"You're the one that told me to go with your gut. And my gut told me that he might be coming." Angel gave out a sigh and shook her head. She then opened her mouth to speak but was cut off by the sound of a cell phone ringing. Angel looked at Ahiru, and Ahiru looked at Angel. The two took out their phones and Angel showed hers to Ahiru meaning that Ahiru's phone was the one that was ringing; it was a phone call. Ahiru raised an eyebrow she did not recognized the number and she has not given her number to anyone. She flipped open her phone and answered the call.

"Yes? Hello."

_'So it is yours' _Ahiru's eyes widen _how he got my num-'_ Ahiru cut off her train of thought

"Amu…gave you my number did she not?" Ahiru heard him chuckle.

_'So you are not that, and to answer your question yes she did…I came by your house this morning to find you not there where are you?'_Ahiru blinked a few times. _I knew it…_

"Why do you care it's not like your my father or anything, however, if you must know I am with our teacher in school."

_'Okay then. Meet me on the roof top right now.´_Fakir ended the call. Ahiru pulled back the phone and stared at it dumbfound by what he just told her to do.

"Who was it Ahiru-chan?" Ahiru shook out of the trance she was in and put her phone away.

"It was Fakir. He was asking where was I since he did not find me at home, and to meet him in the roof top right now." Angel's eyes widen a bit.

"So you were right that he was coming…Huh go figure." Ahiru let out a little giggle.

"Well I'll be back I have to see what this boy wants from me." Ahiru started to walk towards the door, but before she opened the door, Angel called out to her.

"You two better come back in time or you will have to have to dance for me as the swan princess and he will get detention." Ahiru looked over her shoulder and grinned at her teacher.

"You know I would dance for you in that form any day just to see Fakir get detention." And with that, she left to the rooftop of the building, leaving an amused teacher behind with a smile on her lips.

"That girl…I wonder if that boy will help her brake her cruse."

**The Cruse to find True Love**

Ahiru was making her way towards the double doors of the rooftop when her phone vibrated, telling her that she got a text message. She reached for her phone and saw it was from Fakir she ignored it and opened the doors. When opening the doors the sunlight blinded her for just a few seconds. Once her eyes were adjusted to the bright light she looked forwards and saw Fakir standing there looking at thedoors, which lead to the rooftop, and the first thing he did when he saw me was glare at her. However, that did not affect her at all if it was another person then it would have taken been aback. "So what is it that you need from me, Fakir that you told me to meet you here?" Ahiru said while I was making my way towards him.

"Why weren't you in your house?"

Ahiru raised an eyebrow."Is that it? That was all you were going to ask me. Why was I not in my house? Wow and here I thought it was going to be important." She finished saying that and she turned her heels around and started to walk back the way she came from. However, before she took another second step she was pulled back and was placed on her back on the ground her eyes widened.

"You are not leaving until you tell me why you were not in your house." Ahiru blinked twice before she processed everything that was happening. Until she sunk it all in and her face expression went back to the bored one she always were in front of everyone.

"I told you in the call I came here to talk to Ms. Moon. Itseems that she wanted to talk to me about the upcoming festival that we are going to be having in two weeks." He looked into Ahiru's eyes trying to conferwhat she was saying was true. He found his answer but that still did not make him get off her.

"So can you get off me now?"

He gave her his in famous poker face. "Well you better tell me from now on where you are, because from now on I going to go pick you up and take you to school and you can't run away because I'm going to talk to your aunt about it as well." Ahiru's eyes widened with horror.

"You cannot do that you are not even my boyfriend to be doing that!" That is where Fakir smirked.

"That is what you think. Starting today you are my girlfriend if you say no then I can tell everyone the little secret you have." When Ahiru heard those words spill out of Fakir's mouth, her eyes widened as if she wasa deer caught in headlights. As for Fakir his smirk only got bigger then what it started.

* * *

**Angel-chan: Okay there I am done sorry I did not make it bigger then what it should be everyone.**

**Fakir: You did a great job in this chapter**

**Angel-chan: Why thank you Fakir**

**Ahiru: ANGEL-CHAN DX why did you let Fakir blackmail me **

**Angel-chan: Because that how I pictured this story going, you know.**

**Ahiru: But did you have to make Fakir my boyfriend?**

**Angel-chan: Oh, come on Ahiru~ Fakir is not that bad**

**Ahiru: Yes he is T^T **

**Fakir: You want me to tell everyone about your secret huh?**

**Ahiru: *Eyes widen.* you wouldn't **

**Fakir: *smirks* Yes, I would**

**Ahiru: FAKIR! Dx**

**Angel-chan: Right well while those two are fighting can someone do the honors**

**Kukai: Please R&R Everyone**

**Angel-chan: Thank you Kukai. Well till next time everyone.**


	12. Chapter 12:GIRLFRIEND!

**Angel-chan: Okay so here is Chapter 12. **

**Fakir: Are you making this one longer?**

**Angel-chan: Nope sorry Fakir…Hah just kidding yeah I am making this one longer then the last chapter.**

**Ahiru: Angel-chan! You have not made him sign it**

**Angel-chan: *sweat drop* about that~ *runs away***

**Ahiru: ANGEL-CHAN! **

**Fakir: Sign what?**

**Ahiru: *froze* Nothing~ *runs away too***

**Fakir: Why am I surrounded by idoit's? **

**Angel-chan: *throws Fakir a shoe and hits him on the head* **

**Fakir: OW~ WHAT THE HELL! *rubs his head***

**Angel-chan: We are not idoit's you ass licker! *Shouts from the distance***

**Fakir: Stupid bitch *whisper* Angel-chan: *throws another shoe* I am a cat you dumbass!**

**Fakir: OW! DAMMIT, STOP IT! *rubs his head again***

**Angel-chan: I will once you stop calling me name!**

**Fakir: Fine…!**

**Ahiru: *comes back* I thought I heard Angel-chan.**

**Fakir: No, she is still hiding god knows where but she is fucken close since she threw me two shoes on my head. **

**Ahiru: What did you say to her this time?**

**Fakir: I called her an idoit and a stupid bitch.**

**Ahiru: Dork…*goes off to keep finding me***

**Fakir: Argh! How is it that I like her *whispers* **

**Angel-chan: Aha! I knew it and I got it all on tape *pops out of nowhere and grins***

**Fakir: *Freezes a bit then looks at me* you…give me that tape!**

**Angel-chan: *starts running again* NEVER XD**

**Fakir: *Runs after her* I said give it to me ANGEL!**

**Ahiru: *Come back to see Fakir chasing after me* what is going on here?**

**Angel-chan: Ahiru look hear this Fakir said he-**

**Fakir: *Cuts her off* Do not finish that sentence**

**Ahiru: Oh, come on Fakir it can be that bad…**

**Angel-chan: *smirks* Oh but it is my dear.**

**Fakir: *glares* Do not say it…**

**Angel-chan: Too late :P *whispers to Ahiru***

**Fakir: DO NOT! **

**Ahiru: *Eyes widen* He said that really?**

**Angel-chan: *nods* Yup you can even ask him yourself.**

**Ahiru: *nods and goes up to Fakir* Fakir is it true that Mytho likes me?**

**Fakir: *Mouths drops to the ground* **

**Angel-chan: *laughing her ass off on the ground* oh, my god I…I cannot breathe….Ahahahahaha…The….the look on your face…Hahahaha**

**Fakir: *glares and goes after Angel***

**Angel-chan: *runs away***

**Rue: Anyways we are sorry for the hold up right now well then let us get on with the story shall we xXxStrawberryAngelxXx does not own Princess Tutu or Shugo Chara! **

**Mytho: Enjoy *smiles***

* * *

**Recap: **

"_Well you better tell me from now on where you are, because from now on I going to go pick you up and take you to school and you can run away because I'm going to talk to your aunt about it as well." Ahiru's eyes widen with horror._

"_You cannot do that you are not even my boyfriend to be doing that!" That is where Fakir smirked. _

"_That is what you think. Starting today you are my girlfriend if you say no then I can tell everyone your little secret you have." When she heard those words spill out of Fakir's mouth, her eyes widen like a deer caught in headlights. As for Fakir his smirk only got bigger then what it started._

**End of recap:**

* * *

**O^O^^Ahiru's POV^^O^O**

I was frozen I did not know what to do he knows. He knows that I turn into a DUCK! How did this happen? I never showed myself in front of him. How could have I slipped up I have been careful my entire life! "Wha-what are you talking about? What secret will that be?" All Fakir did was just smirk at me and inched his face closer towards mine.

"You know what secret I am talking about…" I bit the inside of my bottom lip while his face kept on coming closer and closer. Then finally, I found my strength and placed my hands on his chest, pushed him away from me, and quickly took this chance to get up and head for the door. However, when I was opening the door a hand pushed it close and turned me around to face them.

"Where do you think you are going we are not finishing here?" I tried to push Fakir away again but he held my hands together making me vulnerable. I tried to get my hands free only to fail miserably.

"Fakir let go…If we do not get to class before the bell rings then we are going to get in trouble." I looked at him straight in his eyes. He stared back at me for three more minutes and finally he let go of my hands. I rubbed them and was about to talk back to him, but before I could utter a word I was up in the air and was thrown over his shoulder.

"AH! FAKIR PUT ME DOWN!" I was pounding on his back telling him to put me down I really did not want to walk into the class on his shoulder making the people get the wrong idea especial Mytho.

"Not a chance." I let out a heavy sigh and just gave up I knew I was not going to get down any time soon. After five more minutes, I felt we stopped. Next thing I hear was the sound of a door opening. My eyes widen again for like the third time today. I could feel stares coming from my classmates.

"Fakir….Ahiru…You two came back just in time. Now if you could Fakir Set down my student on the ground." _Ha, do as she says Fakir. _I waited for Fakir to set me down on the ground but it never came.

"I am sorry Ms. Angel but I cannot do that because Ahiru hurt her leg when rushing downs the stairs to get here to class." _You liar!_ I could feel Angel raised an eyebrow.

"Really now? Well then in that case can you set her down there please?" He nodded his head and started to walk again. I bet you are wondering why I did not say anything…well because I knew if I say something then he is going to say something. And I really could not have that right now. Fakir placed me on the floor I looked at my surrounding and I notice I was at my corner where I would usually stand and pretend to sleep when in fact I listen to what is going on during the class. When I thought I would be able to relax Fakir took a seat right next to me and placed his hand over mine. I tried to pull it away from his grasp but every time I tried to move it, he griped it tighter and it made me wince. I look over the room, I see everyone staring at us, and the person that caught my attention was Mytho's face. His face expression made me feel like someone ripped something inside of me. His faced showed a mixture of pain hurt and sadness. Something I would never like to see on anyone. I just wanted to get up and leave the room but with Fakir's hold, I could not do anything. All I could do was hide my eyes with my bangs. The room was too quiet for my own good that is until there was a loud clap. Getting everyone's attention, everyone look up front and they saw Ms. Angel with her hands clams together and with a serious face.

"Okay class it's time to start with our stretches and since Ahiru is injured for the time being I will be the one leading you through your stretches." Everyone bit there bottom lips all expect Rue, Mytho and Fakir. The three did not know how she leads the stretches. Angel turns to look over towards where both Fakir and I were siting.

"That includes you as well Mr. Knight. So I expect you to be with your classmates I am sure Ahiru can take care of herself there." I feel Fakir grip a bit tighter however, it loosen when he got up. I took this chance to move farther away from Fakir and go to the corner of the wall. This did not go unnoticed from Angel and she told Fakir to go stand with the rest.

"Alright then…one, two, three, four." Angel started to do the stretches and the students were coping some already complaining but the ones that were having a hard time with the stretches were the three popular. I on the other hand just sat there thinking of an away to get Fakir to not say my secret without him blackmailing me.

**The Curse to find True Love**

Class was over now and Fakir was about to come over towards me to pick me up while I was just leading more and more into the wall as if trying to get away from him. However, that was not the case before he got a chance to touch me Angel called him out. "Fakir…Ahiru I want you two to stay I need to talk to you two." I let out a sigh of relief making my tense muscle loosen a bit. Once everyone was gone, Angel closed the door and locked it so that no one would interrupt us.

"Now then Fakir…Why did you lie to me that Ahiru got hurt when coming back to class…After knowing Ahiru since she was a baby I know how she is and she isn't clumsy when it comes to school." Since Angel said that, I took the chance, stood up, and ran towards her. Fakir did the same he stood up but did not run towards Angel.

"Ahiru what's going on?" I bit my lip and looked at her with sad eyes.

"He knows our secret…" Angel's eyes widen a bit, but they went back to normal and she went towards where Fakir was standing and circled him.

"He does now…So tell me Fakir what is it that you know about Ahiru?" I stood there still waiting for his answer.

"That she is Princess Tutu…" Both Angel's and my eyes widen.

"So you know about her cruse then…" He looks taken aback and looked at Angel then back at me.

"What cruse?" I looked at the glass wall and bit my lip. _Great my fate is in the hands of an idoit!_

"So you just know that much huh? I guess it's time you know since you know this much already." Angel turn to face me and I did to and I nodded.

"Come on then let's go to the café…" Angel looks outside the window and saw that it was almost sun set "…And we better go now." Angel started to walk towards the door and Ahiru did that same making Fakir follow behind. Both Angel and Ahiru were walking fast down the halls and down the stairs to get to Angel's car. Fakir was having a hard time keeping pace with the two but found a way to do so. The three made it to Angel's car Angel herself got in the driver's seat, Ahiru in the passenger's seat and Fakir took the back seat. As soon as everyone was in Angel quickly engines the car and speeded towards the café. They got there in five minutes flats with the speed that Angel was going at.

"Come on we need to get everyone to leave if we want to explain everything before sunset" Ahiru nodded and the two girls went inside the café and went straight to Amu while Fakir walked out of the car slowly he was not really use to fast driving so he was trying to calm down. Once he did that he looking inside the café and saw that it was completely empty while just a few seconds ago it was full with customers. Fakir walked inside and he saw the whole gang there some sitting and some standing looking at him with a blank expression.

"Fakir please takes a seat this is something you will need to sit down for." Amu was the first one to speak from everyone. Fakir nodded and sat right in front of Amu and Ikuto and right beside Ahiru.

"So Fakir…it seems that you know our Ahiru-chan's secret something that we all have kept really careful not to get leaked out…How is it that you were able to find out that she was princess Tutu?" Fakir looked at Amu right in her eyes and opened his mouth.

"The time when we were up in that building at night when the moon was full and I saw Princess Tutu again after so many years I remember her smile and when I was out with Ahiru that time in the theme park her smile just resembled so much to Tutu that I just guessed truly." Everyone blinked.

"So you're that Fakir Knight…The boy that fell in love with Ahiru when she was a little girl and was at the stage of Princess Tutu. To think that you still remembers her after so many years have passed by. Did you really fall in love with her or was it just a child's crush?" Ikuto spoke out with a stern voice.

"No it was not a silly child's crush I did love her and I still do…and when I finally found her once again I just did not want to lose her again…" Ikuto looked at his with his infamous poker face. While Kukai went up towards the table, where they were all sitting up and looked at Fakir with a hint of glares in his eyes.

"…But will you still love her even if you knew the truth about her?" Fakir looked at him with confusion in his eyes. Kukai was about to speak more when all of sudden a chair screeched everyone looked towards where it came from and they saw that Ahiru had stood up from her chair and she was breathing heavily. Her right hand was balled up into a fist and was on the center of her chest her eyes were closed and she looked like she was in pain.

"Amu…Ikuto…Do I have to show him? Can't I just live in the shadows like I have been throughout my whole life?" Amu looked over towards Ikuto and Ikuto towards Amu they both stood up and went over towards Ahiru. And embraced her into their arms.

"Okay Ahiru let's get you to bed them okay?" Amu said in a very motherly way.

"That's right sweetheart everything will be as it once was okay?" The two leaded Ahiru towards her room leaving everyone else there in the café. Once they were out of sight everyone out their attention towards Fakir.

"It's best if you forget what happen today and you stay as far away from Ahiru." Rima said. She was about to go get something when someone stopped her from doing so. Rima looked and saw it was Angel.

"Hold up Rima not just yet let's explain it to him just a little more to him." Rima crossed her arms and gave a little pout.

"Fine…" Angel gave her a little pat on her head soon Nagihiko appeared and took Rima over towards where the others were. Angel turned to face Fakir her smile gone by now all you saw was a blank expression.

"So tell me Fakir have you ever read the book The Cruse of the Ugly Duckling?" Fakir nodded his head.

"Yes I have but I never got a chance to finish it due to the fact that the last pages were ripped off…" Angel looked at him for a few minutes then she went towards where a portrait of Amu, Ikuto and Ahiru was she took it down and that where everyone was shocked.

"Wait…Angel…you can't be serious about this right…He can't know that much." Kukai called out trying to stop Angel from going any further. However, that was not the case Angel kept on going behind the painting was what looked like a built in safe. Angel looked towards the gang.

"Utau…open it you…and don't tell me that you don't know the safe code." Utau bit her bottom lip she did not want to open the safe. She was about to step forward when Kukai stopped her by grabbing her arm. Utau turned her head and saw Kukai shake his head Utau gave him a sad look but pulled her arm away from him and walked towards where Angel is and where the safe is. When Utau was in front of the safe she quickly pushed in the code to the safe then _***click***_ the small door to the safe opened. Utau made her away back to where she was standing looking at her feet. Angel on the other had opened the door to the safe wider, took out what looked like an old book. She stared at it for a while and then turns to face Fakir into his eyes. She stood right in front of Fakir and placed the book on the table. Fakir looked at the cover; it was the same book he was reading a few days ago.

"Is this the book-" Angel cut him off before he finished his sentence.

"Yes it's the original book of The Cruse of the Ugly Duckling..." Fakir looked at Angel and then back to the book. He opened it to the last page he last read.

**The Curse to find True Love**

_Seeing this the traveler was convinced that the girl was truly the Swan Princess. The yellow duck thought since that traveler loved her Princess side that he was going to expect her for who she is but she was wrong, completely wrong. The traveler thought she was a freak and that she should burn in hell. When hearing this the young girl's eyes widen and she was heartbroken. Since that day, each passing full moon the Swan Princess went back to the lake to dance her to death. When dance till her feet bleed she cried and cried for the traveler that did not expect her. So she decided that anyone that came to her lake and confessed there love to their lover then their first-born female child will be cursed as she once was many years ago. The Swan Princess knowing that the next person to have her curse will not find their true and will die just as she did…_

Fakir's eyes widen when he finished reading the rest of the story he never thought that the story would end this way. He then looked up towards Angel and she had the same blank expression she had when she handed him the book. "So Ahiru will forever be living three lives…" Angel nodded.

"Yes that's right…" Angel took the book, places it back into the safe, and placed the picture back in it position.

"…But Ahiru does not know of this book and we wish to keep it that way. She only knows the torn out version and we would all like to keep it that way for her to keep believe that there is a happy conclusion for the Swan Princess." Angel turns to face Fakir straight into his eyes.

"So tell me now Fakir will you still want Ahiru to be your girlfriend after know that she is curse to forever be Princess Tutu, and the little yellow duck?" Fakir looked at her eyes and then at everyone else.

"If you can't then I suggest that you never come near Ahiru and transfer classes and take your friends with you." Spoke out a deep voice everyone turn to see it was Ikuto next to Ikuto was Amu.

"I'm afraid Ikuto is right…If you can't accept Ahiru like she is now Fakir then its best if you just stay away from her. We don't want her to suffer anymore not again." Fakir looked at the young couple and then closed his eyes letting out a heavy sigh.

"I'm sorry to say Mr. and Mrs. Tsukiyomi but I can't stay away from your niece…She's to addicting for me to stay away even with the curse. However, that is not what she thinks of me. So I guess I have to change her mind now huh?" A small smile formed onto Amu's, Ikuto's and Angel's lips while the other were smiling like fools and cheering to see that a boy has finally come to love Ahiru how she is curse and all. However, Angel smile soon faded and she went up to Fakir.

"So just because your my student don't think that I won't hurt you if I find out that you played with my favorite little girl got it. Better hope I don't find out first because with me it's much worst then with the guys." Fakir gulped when he heard that coming out of his teacher's mouth, but nonetheless he nodded his head understanding what she was saying.

"Good boy. Now then it's getting late I gave your family a call before we left the school telling them that you will be staying over at the Tsukiyomi's house because of a 'dance project' that I gave you and Ahiru." Angel then turns to face both Ikuto and Amu.

"I hope you don't mind I told them that." Amu shook her head.

"No we don't mind its fine since he knows already. Utau can you take him to one of the guest rooms please. Angel-chan you're staying over to right?" Amu asked Angel, while Angel nodded her head.

"Yes I will so I'll be heading to my room already goodnight everyone." Angel started to head towards the stair.

"Goodnight." Everyone else responded to Angel. Utau then went toward Fakir.

"Come on I'll take you to your room." Fakir nodded and followed Utau. The two passed by the Ikuto and Amu.

"Goodnight Mr. and Mrs. Tsukiyomi." Amu gave him a smile and Ikuto have him a tired smile.

"Goodnight Fakir." The young couple responded and with that, both Utau and Fakir disappeared into the darkness of the upper floor. From there everyone else went to his or her room it has been a long night and they needed their rest since tomorrow was going too busy as always. They truly need to open up another café they had enough money to open up as many as they wish but they wanted to stay the same small café they have always been. However, they were planning to expand the shop so that their customers will not be so crowded.

**The Curse to find True Love**

It was finally morning and our Swan Princess was just waking up her eyes flutter open only to have her ocean blue eyes to meet forest green eyes. Her eyes widen when she saw the eyes glaring at her. "Wake up idoit." When she heard that voice, she let out a screeching scream making Fakir cover his ears.

"God dammit women shut up your making my ears bleed." Ahiru had back up to the corner of her bed.

"Wha-what are yo-you doing here in my room?" Fakir looked towards where Ahiru was and then gave her a blank face.

"I came to pick you up. Your aunt told me to wake you up since it's almost late for school." Fakir then threw her, her uniform and headed for the door.

"So hurry up and changed I'll wait for you down stairs." And with that Fakir left Ahiru there in her room. As for Ahiru, she was to dumbfound that she did not know wat to do. _What just happen? Was Fakir still here after finding out what I am? Or was that all a dream? _Ahiru shook the idea out of her head and started to change into her uniform. Once she was finished, she headed down stair where Fakir was waiting for her just as he said to her. He was talking to Amu and Ikuto, but Ahiru could not catch on, on what they were talking about. Therefore, to get their attention she cleared her throat. The three turn to look where the noise came from and they saw Ahiru standing at the bottom of the stairs.

"Oh Ahiru, good morning sweetheart how are you feeling?" Ahiru blinked at few times and then answered.

"I'm feeling fine why do you ask Amu?" Amu gave her a small smile.

"Well you came home with a high fever. If it weren't for Fakir here I don't know what would have happen to you." Ikuto responded this time. Ahiru was taken aback when she heard this. _A fever…but how it has been years since I had a fever…Maybe that are why I dreamt that wired dream. _

"I see…" Amu came up to Ahiru and cupped her cheek.

"You don't remember anything do you dear?" Ahiru shook her head. Amu gave her a small smile.

"It's okay dear as long as your fine on that's what counts right?" Ahiru nodded and gave Amu a small smile.

"Good…Now then you and Fakir should get going if you want to get to school on time." Amu said while pushing both Ahiru and Fakir out the door.

"Have a good time at school sweetheart." Ikuto said and then slam the door close. Earning a sweat drop from the two teenagers.

"Come on we only have ten minutes to get to class." Fakir said while he started too walked towards the school. Ahiru nodded and did the same walking side by side with him. While they were walking, Ahiru took some chances to glance at him. Fakir knew she was staring at him but when she kept on doing it started to tick him off.

"What?" Fakir finally asked making Ahiru look up forward.

"Come on say it you've been itching to tell me since you kept on glancing at me the whole me." Ahiru bit her bottom lip and looked at Fakir from the corner of her eyes.

"Well I was wondering if it was all a dream last night I mean." Fakir knew what she was talking about but he did not want her to know that just yet so what he did was raised an eyebrow.

"What are you talking about?" Ahiru then stopped walking still face forward. Fakir stopped to but he turn to face Ahiru.

"Don't lie I know it wasn't a dream you found out didn't you?" Her bangs were covering her eyes. Fakir kept his face composed not letting his face slip up.

"What are you talking about? Find out what?" Ahiru looked up and faced him with a glare.

"Don't play stupid FAKIR! You know very well what I'm talking about." Ahiru was getting mad by each passing second. However, Fakir did not change his face expression he looked at for a good five seconds and then he turned around and started to walk again.

"You're crazy…you better hurry up we're already late you don't want to get more in trouble with the teacher." Ahiru gritted her teeth but let the conversation go for now and she started to walk towards school knowing that Fakir was right she didn't want to get ore in trouble then what she was already with getting to class late.

"I just hope it was a dream and not reality…" Ahiru whispered to herself but to her luck it was not, it was in fact reality.

* * *

**Angel-chan: There *smiles*and it is longer than the last one too.**

**Fakir: Wow, I do not care…**

**Angel-chan: Fakir you are an ass.**

**Ahiru: I like it Angel-chan**

**Angel-chan: aw~ thank you Ahiru **

**Ahiru: Your welcome *smiles***

**Angel-chan: All right then so this is it for this chapter... Can someone do the honors please?**

**Mytho: Please R&R everyone.**

**Rue: Yeah if Angel-chan gets ten more reviews she's post up the next chapter *smiles* so review everyone **

**Angel-chan: Well see you guys **


	13. Chapter 13:Is this Love?

**Angel-chan: Hey everyone :)**** Ahiru: Ah, ha I found you!**

**Angel-chan: Opps well see you guy's :P**

**Ahiru: ANGEL-CHAN!**

**Angel-chan: *Gone***

**Ahiru: Argh She got away again…*pouts***

**Fakir: Hey, what is going on?**

**Ahiru: Nothing…*Goes to find Angel-chan***

**Fakir: Okay? Where the stupid writer?**

**Angel-chan: *hits him from behind* I am right here *smirks***

**Fakir: OW, You bitch that hurt!**

**Angel-chan: *glares/ hits Fakir again* It is supposed to hurt for calling a bitch and me stupid.**

**Fakir: *grumbles* Sorry**

**Angel-chan: That is better *smirks***

**Ahiru: ANGEL-CHAN WHERE ARE YOU?**

**Angel-chan: Oh, that is my call to hide later *smiles/leaves***

**Ahiru: Was Angel-chan here?**

**Fakir: Yeah she was can't you see with the bump on the back of my head?**

**Ahiru: Argh really? Dammit…*Goes off to find Angel-chan again***

**Fakir: Why is she looking for her anyway?**

**Angel-chan: Hey Fakir I need you to sign this contract.**

**Fakir: Find whatever just stops hitting me *Signs the paper***

**Angel-chan: I will stop once you stop calling me names**

**Fakir: I will try**

**Angel-chan: Same goes for me *smiles***

**Ahiru: *Pounces on Angel-chan* Ah, ha I caught you**

**Angel-chan: Ahiru you know very well that if I wanted to move I would have but I did not because I got the paper signed see. *Shows the paper***

**Ahiru: Yay *jumps in joy***

**Fakir: Okay? Anyway since these two are acting crazy as usual, I am going to do the disclaimers…xXxStrawberryAngelxXx does not own Princess Tutu or Shugo Chara! Expect for her characters.**

**Angel-chan: So please enjoy the story everyone.**

* * *

**Recap:**

_"What are you talking about?" Ahiru stopped,__still facing forward. Fakir stopped to but he turn__to face Ahiru._

_"Don't lie I know it wasn't a dream__y__ou found out didn't you?" Her bangs were covering her eyes. Fakir kept his face composed, not letting his mask slip up._

_"What are you talking about? Find out what?"_

_Ahiru looked up and faced him with a glare. "Do not play stupid, FAKIR! You know very well what I'm talking about_." _Ahiru was getting mad__each passing second. However, Fakir did not change his fac__e__expression as he looked at her for a good five seconds and then turned around and started to walk again._

_"You're crazy…you'd better hurry up. We are already late. You don't want to get more in trouble with the teacher." Ahiru gritted her teeth but let the conversation go and started to walk toward the school, knowing that Fakir was right. She did not want to get in to more trouble than what she was in already._

_"I just hope it was a dream and not reality…,"Ahiru whispered to herself, but to her luck it was not, it was, in fact, reality._

**End Recap**

* * *

**.:Normal POV:.**

Ahiru and Fakir made it to the school grounds they quickly ran it to their school building where their classroom was located. They had about two minutes left before the last bell rang and they were running faster. "Argh we're" ~huff~ "Not" ~huff~ "Going" ~huff~ "To" ~huff~ "Make it." Ahiru called out while she was running next to Fakir. Fakir knew as well as Ahiru that they were not going to make it but they had to try. Fakir grabbed Ahiru's hand and pulled her to run faster they were already. Only ten seconds left for them to make it on time.

The door was just in sight and Fakir reached out his hand to grab a hold of the doorknob. Once he did, he quickly opened in and pushed Ahiru into the room while he tried to regain his balance again. The bell rang as Ahiru was pushed into the room she was stumbling and close to falling. However, she managed to regain her balance with a twirl, then a spin and a graceful pose. The class clapped at what she did and she gave them all a smile.

"That was good thinking there, Ahiru and it seems that both you and Fakir made it in time. Well then take your seats and we'll start the lesson." Ahiru nodded and went to take her seat. Fakir did the same. Once everything was as it should be Angel cleared her throat and gave a smile to the class.

"Alright, class, it seems that our school will be doing a Halloween Festival this year and they want our class to be in charge of the haunted house. We will do everything that you would normally see in a haunted house however, The beginning will be different; the room will be dark no light what so ever expect for the flashlight they will be giving at the entrance then out of nowhere they will hear a voice singing a creepy melody and a monster pops out. Once they past that it will be normal…towards the end the path will change into foggy dark woods scenery just half way towards the path you will hear a faint voice singing then a shadowy figure that will look like a beautiful ballerina. When getting closer to that said ballerina it turns out to be a monster. And the people run out screaming." When Ahiru heard this, she started to sweat drop.

_Angel-chan you always did have a wacked up mind for these sorts of things…_However, everyone else in the class was getting scared as hell just by hearing what Angel had planned for the Haunted house.

"So I am having Ahiru's Aunt sing the creepy melody for the beginning of the haunted house, who would like to dress up as the monster popping out once the song finishes?" Everyone was backing out. Until someone, brave raised his or her hand.

"Yes, Yuri?" Angel asked Yuri Mikowaro; a light blue-headed girl with beautiful icy blue eyes.

"What's the song going to be about, Ms. Moon?"

Angel gave Yuri a smile. "Good question, Yuri…You all has heard about the Freddy Krueger song?" Everyone shook his or her head. Angel then looks over toward Ahiru and she gave her a grin while Ahiru gave her a sigh and a smile.

Ahiru then sucked in some air and started to sing in a low and creepy voice that you would only hear in movie. "1, 2 Freddy's coming for you. 3, 4 lock your doors. 5, 6 grab your crucifix. 7, 8 Better stay up late. 9, 10 never sleep again." When Ahiru finished she looks up to see her classmates faces and she saw that their eyes were wide and some were even trembling. She giggled a bit but she did not let them know.

Angel then looked at her students and smiles. "Well now you all know the song…That will be the monster, Freddy Krueger?" Soon there were about five boys raising their hands. However, a boy caught Angel's attention.

"Mr. Eichi Kurimori. You will be Freddy." Eichi Kurimori a tall black headed boy with deep blue eyes.

"As for the ballerinas it will be Ahiru from dusk till six from there someone else will take her place…Ms. Raven will you be able to take her place as the ballerina monster?"

Rue bit her lip and looked at Ahiru, who was looking outside the windows of the class. Rue glared at her and looked at Angel. "Yes I will be able to take her place."

Angel smiled. "Great now then Halloween will be during a full moon so it will be a perfect time to start this whole thing." Everyone nodded. "As for the rest of you please write down in a small piece of paper what you will be for the haunted house and write down your name as well. Other than that does anyone of you have any suggests?"

Fakir raised his hand. "What about the four Alice's?" Angel blinked a few times until she figured it out what his was talking about.

"Oh that's right who would like to be the spade swords men/women?" Half of the class raised their hands however; there was a girl that caught Angel's attention

"Ms. Yuki Migurine you'll be the spade swordswoman." Angel said to Yuki Migurine; a brunette her hair was short as those of the flappers and her bright ruby eyes.

"Thank you, Ms. Moon" Yuki gave Angel a smile and that how it went throughout the class. Once everyone got a part, Angel had him or her practice the routines. Especially Ahiru and Rue they were the main attraction in the haunted house. Angel was demonstrating.

"Alright then so you go first, Rue, let's see how you do it." Rue nodded while Ahiru stood there seeing the whole thing. Rue started with the small walk and extending her hand out as if asking for a hand, then retreated and started to do a twirl one, two, three, four, and five until she lost her footing and she fell to the ground with a thud. Both Angel's and Ahiru's eyes widened. They both went to her side to help her.

"Rue, are you alright dear?" Angel asked while she was helping. However, when she tried standing on her own she flinched.

Ahiru looked at her right foot and saw that it was swollen. "Rue, your foot you can't do the haunted house with your foot like that. It is best if someone else took your place."

Angel sat Rue down on the ground once again and examined her foot. "Ahiru's right on this your foot is too swollen for you to do the haunted house. I'm afraid I'm going to have to hold you back from doing anything that allows you to use your foot that means that you are not allowed to dance, practice, or perform." When Rue heard that coming out of Angel month she felt like her world just fell apart. Ahiru on the other hand felt a little bad for what happen to Rue.

While this was going on the two girls did not notice that there was crowd gathering around them. Angel saw this, stood up from her position, and looked at her student. "Alright back to your practices everyone, there's nothing to see here…" The crowd dissolved and they started to go back to what they were doing once again.

**=/-.-Rue's POV-.-=/**

I was angry and detested at what happen to me just now. _How was it possible for this to happen now? ARGH! I cannot believe this is happening! I let myself be carried away with doing more then what I can handle._ I wanted to cry but I held it back by biting the bottom of my lip. I saw Ms. Moon come back to where I was sitting and tried to stand up. However, I felt someone keep me in place. I look up and I saw Ahiru…I gave her a cold stare but she was unfazed by it.

"Don't do it its best if you just keep off the foot until it heals. If you try to act tough in front of her then you are just making it worse for yourself." I was about to talk back but I was cut off by Ms. Moon.

"Ahiru, if you please call someone to come and take Ms. Raven to the infirmary and check how bad this is." I felt the hand that was holding me down fade and was replaced by a gush of cold wind.

"Hello this is Ahiru Duck from the Star&Moon Special Class can you send one of the nurses up here it seems that one of my classmates injured." I see her take a pause and then nodded her head as if she was right in front of the person.

"Yes thank you…" And with that, she ended the call and looked over to face our teacher.

"They will be here in five minutes or less…" Ms. Moon nodded and looked towards the rest of the class as if looking for someone.

"Ms. Hilary Crown…" A girl with dirty blond hair and crystal blue eyes stood up from where she was sitting.

"Yes, Ms. Moon?" The girl asked timidly.

_You are replacing me for some girl that acts shy around anyone._

"You will be taking over Ms. Raven's place as the dead ballerina." I saw her eyes shine with joy.

_Oh good God, please help us all._

"Yes, Ms. Moon." The girl started to make her way over towards where Ms. Moon, my rival and I were practicing until I twisted my foot. Once she made it over there, the doors open to reveal a male dressed all white. He looked cute but to all me. Ms. Moon looks over toward the door and her eyes widen. She was about to say something but was cut off by…her…

"Haruko…What are you doing here in the Academy?" _Haruko? Is that his name? _The man looked to be around his thirties had long shaggy brunette hair, and deep green eyes smiled at Ahiru.

"Hello, Ahiru-chan, and Angel…Oh I mean Ms. Moon…So where's the injured student?" Ahiru pointed toward me and Haruko looked over. My injured foot was extended outward while my other one was criss-crossed under the other leg. He can over towards were I was and picked me up like nothing. He then turn to face Ms. Moon and gave her a tender smile that would make any girl melt. However, that was not the case for Ms. Moon. She seemed indifferent to the smile and gave him another smile in return.

"It was nice seeing you again, Haruko, please do take care of my student and see to it that her parents know of this and that she should lay off the foot for two weeks." With that, she turned around and went to the other side of the classroom to help other students.

"Wow she still gave you the cold shoulder…better luck next time, Haruko." I look to see Ahiru was standing right next to Haruko and me and she walked away towards where the windows were looking out into the morning sky.

_So this is not the first time that they have talked. Wow must be tough for him._

I soon felt my body shift and I noticed that he started to walk out of the class. Once we were outside, I heard him give a sigh.

_Poor guy_.

**Ahiru's POV**

Once I heard them leave, I went over toward where Angel was and noticed her blushing, but she was hiding it by covering her face with her hand. I just shook my head.

_I swear these people. Why don't they just ask each other out?_

"So I didn't see that coming, huh, Ms. Moon that Haruko would be working now huh. Next thing you know he'll be working in the café since he does make those delicious taiyaki that no one can resist." She sent me a small glare but I was indifferent.

I then walked away from her and went toward were Hilary was at so that I could show her what she be doing during the haunted house. That is what we did the whole school day nothing more and nothing less. When it was time to go I packed my stuff and head over towards the nurses office. About halfway, I felt someone following me. I stopped but that did not stop my follower instead the person kept on walking until they stopped right by my side.

"I was wondering when you'll see I was following you."

I knew that voice anywhere. "Fakir…do you have to following me everywhere I go?"

I saw him give me a smirk. "Yes, so where are we going?"

I gave out a sigh and started to walk again. "To the nurse's office, I want to talk to someone."

Fakir kept up with my pace and looked at me. "You mean that guy that sold us the taiyaki the other day?" I nodded and walked a little fast. Because I did not know at what time, he would leave. We got there within three minutes and I saw that he was still there, putting some bottles away. He looked towards the door and saw both Fakir and I standing there.

"Ahiru, ah…" Haruko knew who Fakir was but the last time I told him to be quiet about it because Fakir does not know about the whole curse thing or the fact that I was Princess Tutu. Or so I think. In either case, Fakir introduced himself.

"Fakir, Fakir Knight…" Haruko smiled and nodded his head.

"Right, Fakir. What brings you two here?" I walked into the room closing the door behind me since Fakir was already inside the room.

"I was wondering if you can teach me how to bake the taiyaki so that I can bake it for Ikuto and not come bother you almost every day." Haruko looked a bit taken aback from what I was asking but he smiled at me and patted my head.

"Sure I'll teach you, Ahiru, so where do you want to do it at?" I held back a smirk.

"I was thinking in the café since they have everything we need to make taiyaki there. Plus I think there not open on Saturday so…yeah." Haruko nodded.

"What time do you want me to be there?" I gave it a thought and then looked at the clock that was in the room.

"What about nine A.M." Haruko gave it the thought and then faced me with a smile.

"Okay then so I'll be there at nine on the dot and if you're not up by that time then I'm going to have to wake you up…and you know what happens if you don't wake up" Haruko smirked when he finished his sentence. While I just shivered at the thought of the flashback.

"Yeah that's not going to happen again I swear…" _That is for sure since it is not going to be me this time… _I smiled and gave Haruko a hug. While he was hugging me back, I felt someone glaring at us.

"I better let you get going since your friend here is glaring daggers at me." Haruko whispered under his breath low enough for me to hear it. I nodded and we both let go and I went to where Fakir was and Haruko just stood there and smiled at me.

"Alright then I'll see you on Saturday, Haruko." I waved him goodbye and headed out the door with Fakir tailing after me. Once were a few feet ago from the nurse's office I looked over toward Fakir and gave him a stern look.

"What was up with the glaring, huh…You didn't think I didn't take notice on that, did you?" Fakir turned away looking as mad as he was when he saw Haruko and I hugging but this time I noticed his faced looked a little bit redder.

I just rolled my eyes and head back even though classes were over. I was sure Angel was still there dancing her ass off after what happened today. I was walking faster than I would but since I wanted to get rid of Fakir. However, that was not the case since he was right on my heels.

Once I reached the doors to our classroom, I heard music flowing out the cracks of the doors. Music that I have not heard so many years. I opened the door every so carefully making no noise what so ever only to earn having the music sound louder than before. When looking at the room I saw something breathtaking. If you were a true student, fan, and lover then you would know the name of this song anywhere…

"The Dance of the Sugar Plum Fairy, it's been a while since anyone has danced this song…" Fakir muttered low enough for me to hear.

I nodded and walked into the room; even though I knew I did not have my ballet, shoes on I decided to be part in the dance. I started from where the song was playing while I danced I made my way toward Angel and we were in perfect harmony.

At this point, she finally took notice of my presence. She did not say anything but continued to dance alongside me smiling at me the whole time. Within two more minutes into the song, Fakir joined us and Angel looked like she was shining more than when she would up on stage preforming. If anyone were watching her, they would say she looks amazing. The song finished we each ended a different pose. Angel did the original while both Fakir and I did different poses. Soon after we finished claps were heard throughout the classroom we all turned around and saw none other than Tsukasa smiling like the fool he is.

"My, my that was wonderful I didn't think you would still remember that dance, my dear Angel. As for you, Ahiru, Fakir. To think that, even young children as you have a liking to this old classic type of ballet. I'm more amazed on how you two know the dance and have the talent to dance it not many can master this dance here…Is it not right, Ms. Moon." Angel walked over to Tsukasa's side, smiled at him, and then turns to face us with a wide smile.

"Yes indeed, Mr. Amakawa. I myself was taking away by how my own students were keeping up with me not many can do that. Ahiru was the only one close enough to keep the pace but now after seeing her dancing next to me, and Fakir as well, I have noticed that these two have come a long way." I gave Angel a sweet smile and a small bow.

"Thank you, Ms. Moon, Mr. Amakawa." Fakir did the same except for the smile. Tsukasa nodded and turn to face Angel.

"So, Ms. Angel I heard that one of your students had an accident are they alright?"

Angel gave him a sad smile. "Yes, she is alright all she needs to do now is get some rest and to stay off of it that's all."

Tsukasa nodded and gave her a smile "Great, I am happy to hear that…well then that's all I came to ask. I'll see you all tomorrow." We all nodded and said our goodbyes to the headmaster. Once he left Angel turned to face us with a stern look on her face.

"You two…were amazing I didn't think you were able to pull the whole thing off. I was sure you were going to drop about ten minutes before the song finished but no, you two lasted until the very end. I am so happy for you two…You know what…I think after this whole festival is over I am going to talk with the headmaster and were going to put on The Nutcracker." Angel said with joy in her voice. While I just smiled at how she was beaming with joy and happiness.

"Heh, of course that would be amazing to put an old classic however, I don't think the class is ready to put something on like that just yet. It's best if you get a group of people that you know and preform it yourself here in the school like a fundraiser for the Star&Moon Special Class."

Angel nodded and started to think. "Well I could ask the group to do it, but it has been a while since they danced at all. However, if I had the help of a certain someone I can shape them up in no time."

I rolled my eyes. "We'll talk about it later…anyway I came back to tell you that I need your help on this ballet move but I can't stay during the week do you think you can by my house around nine A.M. please."

Angel looked at me with a serious face but it soon turned into a smile. "Sure thing, Ahiru…Just make sure you get up. You don't want what happen last times to happen again now do you?" She said with a smirking plastered on her face. Making myself shiver once again.

_Man talk about deju vu…_

"No, I don't even want to remember that day…However, I will be up on time."

Angel smiled. "Great, so on what day again?"

I pretended to think it over. "How about Saturday?" Angel looked like she was running over what she was going to do that day and soon after she gave me a smile.

"Alright then Saturday it is. Now you better get going you don't want to be late getting home especially since you don't have your pendent with you today." I touched my bare neck and saw that she was right I did not have my pendent today how can I forget?

"Alright then we'll see you tomorrow, Angel."

She nodded and so we left to the café.

Due to the fact that Fakir works in the café now means that he had to go home with me. This is something I am not too happy with since I have to walk even faster to get home so that he will not see me in my other form. Which I still think that he does not know about. I hope…I looked up into the sky and saw that the sun was almost about to set. I had about five minutes left to get to my house. That is not enough time for me to get there, however, since I am walking fast but with each pasting second I felt that the sun was getting closer on setting. I felt like biting my lip but I could not.

_Oh, why didn't I take the gift from them when they gave it to me?_

Amu and Ikuto had bought me a bike but I told them that they should not waste their money on me but on things that are important. However, I do not think that they took it back I have no idea where they have it and I really do not want to ask them. While I was thinking about the whole bike thing I did not notice that Fakir had managed to keep up with my pace and was already next to me. "Hey you okay?" I shook my head a bit and then looked to my left and saw Fakir there.

I let out a sigh and gave him a blank expression. "Yeah I'm fine…" He looked at me for a while more and then he looked up into the sky. Next thing I know Fakir got my hand and starts running. I was dazed at what he just did. I could not find my voice or my footing. However, I never did because Fakir scooped me up and carried me bridal style making him run a bit faster than before. Within three minutes, we were already in front of the café. I was blinking so many times I did not know what just happened. I saw that Fakir was not putting me down so I cleared my throat.

"Ah…Fakir you can put me down now…" I felt him stiffen a bit but he soon relaxed and set me down. Once my legs touched the ground, my legs felt like jelly. I guess he figured that out because he held onto my waist. I could feel his breath on my face; then I felt my face heat up.

_What? Am I blushing! I cannot I just cannot I do not like Fakir I cannot. Oh my God…_

"You should get inside already. It's getting dark and I have to get to work." My eyes widen and I looked up only to meet his deep forest green eyes. I do not know why but I felt my face inching closer and closer to his face and then…

"Fakir…We need you inside its getting pack and Amu cannot take all these order all by herself." Ikuto came outside to stop me from what I was about to do and regret.

"Yeah I'm going..." Fakir let go of my waist and pulled my inside the café with him. Once inside he led me to the employee door that lead to my house. He opened the door, pushed me inside, and closed the door behind me, and as soon as he did…

**~poof~**

I turned into a duck.

* * *

**Angel-chan: And finished :)**

**Ahiru: I BLUSHED O_o WTH!**

**Fakir: *Smirks* Yes you did and to me no less…**

**Angel-chan: Fakir, do not push it you signed a contract saying you will not do anything stupid to Ahiru off set.**

**Ahiru: *giggles* Yay I knew you would do it, Angel-chan**

**Angel-chan: *glares at Ahiru* No, you did not you keep chasing me until I got him to sign it.**

**Fakir: Wow…Well whatever…**

**Ahiru: Hey, Angel-chan are you going to keep making stories after you're finished with every one you have?**

**Angel-chan: Huh, that is a good question, Ahiru; I do have some ideas on other stories even for this anime…Do you guys want to hear it?**

**Everyone: YEAH!**

**Angel-chan: Heh okay then.**

* * *

_Ahiru is a poor homeless girl that is looking for food and a place to call home. However, a man saying that she will be his slave soon took her in. For years, she was beaten and made to clean from top to bottom. Also giving pleasure to her master…that was until her master went bankrupt. He had to sell everything even Ahiru herself. Therefore, the bank had her strip clean only having her wear a human dog collar. When she was pulled into the stage of the auction, her tears started to cascade down her face. Men were drooling over her body scanning her from top to bottom. Like they were the wolf and she was the lamb. She was so close to being bought by an old geezer when suddenly a young man shouted out the last bid and she was sold right off the bat. From then on, she was treated like a human being. However, the bad thing was that the very same man was falling head over heels for her with each passing day that he spent near her._

* * *

**So what do you guys think?**

**Ikuto: Wow, That is out there…Are we going to be in it?**

**Angel-chan: I am not sure yet I am telling you this is just what I have so far.**

**Ikuto: You suck xP**

**Angel-chan: Any who can someone do the disclaimers and tell me what you think about this new story I think I am writing :P.**

**Haruko: Please R&R everyone**

**Angel-chan: Ja ne**


	14. Chapter 14: The new Guardian's

**Angel-chan: Hello people of the world **

**Fakir: You seem cheerful…**

**Angel-chan: Well I am finally getting internet soon *grins* **

**Ahiru: That is great Angel-chan that means you can update a bit more**

**Angel-chan: Yeah…Hey I have been thinking that I might make this story end on chapter twenty. **

**Fakir: So in seven more chapters?**

**Angel-chan: Yeah pretty much everything is almost in place we need is the villain of the story and I can make that soon as well.**

**Ahiru: And I can have my prince *Goes into Lala land***

**Angel-chan: Any whom someone can do the disclaimers please.**

**Rue: xXxStrawberryAngelxXx does not own Princess Tutu or Shugo Chara! **

**Angel-chan: Enjoy *smiles***

* * *

**Recap:**

_"You should get inside already. It's getting dark and I have to get to work."_**My eyes widen and I looked up only to meet his deep forest green eyes. I do not know why but I felt my face inching closer and closer to his face and then…**

_"Fakir…We need you inside its getting pack and Amu cannot take all these order all by herself_."** Ikuto came outside to stop me from what I was about to do and regret.**

_"Yeah I'm going..."_** Fakir let go of my waist and pulled my inside the café with him. Once inside he led me to the employee door that lead to my house. He opened the door, pushed me inside, and closed the door behind me, and as soon as he did…**

**~poof~**

**I turned into a duck.**

**End of recap:**

* * *

***Early Morning***

**O^O^^Ahiru's POV^^O^O**

Birds were singing and people were knocking on my door. "Ahiru! Wake up it is time to go to school!" I curled into a ball under my covers. Only to groan in annoyance and sat up right I looked around and saw my room looking bright as ever. I gave out a sigh; I was off my bed gone straight to my bathroom and started to change into my school uniform. When I was just finishing tying my hair into a high ponytail, I hear a knock on the door.

"Yes?" I answered as I was fixing my bangs. "Ahiru you have someone waiting for you downstairs do you want me to bring him up." I gave out a sigh knowing very well who it was.

"No…I'll be down in a bit. Thank you Amu-chan."

"Alright then." I then heard her footsteps fade once I could not hear them I opened the door that leads to my bedroom and saw it empty. I went over towards my bed grabbed my bag and left my room. I was walking down the stair, when reaching the bottom of the stairs only to be greeted by Ikuto, Amu and Mytho. I was surprise to see it was not Fakir.

"Mytho…" He gave me a small smile while I returned one as well. I stood in front of him and he extended his hand for me to grab it. He then turned to face both Ikuto and Amu.

"Well I guess we will be going it was nice meeting you Mr. and Mrs. Tsukiyomi." Amu gave him a smile while Ikuto kept a stern face…_He was always over protective with me for some reason…_ I waved them goodbye and left with Mytho. While we were walking I took noticed that Mytho was still holding onto my hand It made me blush a bit but not enough for it to show on my cheeks.

"Ah…Mytho…You can let go of my hand now…" He froze a bit when I said that nevertheless he let go of my hand ever so slowly.

"I'm sorry Ms. Ahiru." I gave giggled a bit then flashed him a smile. "Ahiru…" He turns to look at me with a confused look on his face.

"What…?" The smiled was still placed on my face. "Call me Ahiru." He smiled and gave a quick nod. While we were walking, we started to talk as if we were best friends, which we were when we were kids, however. That is not the case since he does not know that I am Princess Tutu. We were so caught up in our chat that we did not notice we had already arrived at the school gate.

"Well I guess I'll see you in class Mytho I have to go help out Ms. Moon get the class ready." He flashed me a small smile and nodded.

"Alright then Ahiru either way I have to go to the library…I'll see you." With that, we both parted ways and left without looking back well at least not me.

**The Cruse to find True Love**

**Fakir's POV**

I was inside the café putting everything in place. I was just placing the last chair on the floor next to their table. "Thanks Fakir I think that about does it you should get going school will start soon and you don't want to get in trouble with Angle now." I looked over towards the kitchen and saw Fujisaki Nagihiko; the cook of the café.

"Alright then I'll see you later Mr. Fujisaki…" I left towards the employee's door that leads to the Tsukiyomi household. I saw The Tsukiyomi couple at the down of the stairs talking to one another. I cleared my throat making them take notice of me.

"Oh Fakir…good morning." Mrs. Tsukiyomi said while flashing me a smile. "Good morning Mr. & Mrs. Tsukiyomi I came to pick up Ahiru." When I finished saying that, they were taken aback.

"Ah…Ahiru is not here anymore I thought that she let you know." Now I was taken aback at what Mr. Tsukiyomi said. _She left…but with whom? _"May I ask who picked her up?" Ikuto looked over Amu and she looked over at me.

"Mytho…" A soon as she said that my face became blank. "I see…Well I guess I should be head to school now thank you for your help Mr. & Mrs. Tsukiyomi. I'll see you after school." The couple wave me goodbye and I left pissed off towards school. I started to dial Ahiru's number however, she did not answer. Adding to my anger, I started to walk faster within minutes I reached the school gate. When I walked onto the school grounds, I looked around my surrounding and I spotted Mytho talking with some guys. I walked over towards where he was when I was in hearing range I hear them talking about Ahiru.

"Oh my god dude I saw you walking with that Ahiru girl are you guys dating or something?" One of the guys asked.

"No…Not yet…" I can hear the others just chuckling at the response Mytho gave them.

"So you like the chick huh." I can tell Mytho smiling at them.

"Yes I do." A soon as he said that my blood started to boil. I gritted my teeth and I just stormed out of their I did not want to hear the rest of their conversation. I did not know where I was going I just let my feet do the walking. By the time, I stopped walking I was in the backyard of the school where there was a glass greenhouse that looked to be well taken care of. _What the hell? _I walked inside only to be taken away by the sheer beauty this garden held inside. The place looked like someone royal would use it has a water fountain in the end of the entrance pass that there was what looked like a gazebo in the center of the whole garden. Surrounding that was bushes and fields of breath taking flowers. Rose, bellflowers, lavenders, daisy, daffodils, lilies, and so much more.

"Wow, this place is…" I had no words on how to describe this place. In fact, this place was that amazing that I totally forgot at what I was so angry about in the first place. I walked a bit further inside but when I did, I started to hear voices getting closer, and closer to the garden.

"….Tsukasa…is….stars…?" I could not make out the words but the rest of their conversation was clear once they came inside. It was the headmaster of the school and Mrs. Tsukiyomi. I saw the two walk over towards the gazebo and they started to talk.

"Now then to answer your question Amu-chan yes I did see they star move and it seems that our King and our lovely Queen are getting closer to each other, however it seems that the Jack is moving towards the Queen trying to get her attention." Tsukasa had laid three cards on the table. I lend in a little closer to see if I could see what the headmaster had place on the table however when I did I accidentally feel over where I was hiding making a thud.

"Ah! Fakir when…!" Both Mrs. Tsukiyomi and Mr. Tsukasa turn my way. In the end they let me hear their conversation since it somewhat involve me.

"Mr. Amakawa what are these cards for?" Ms. Amu gave me a small smile while the headmaster just gave me his usual smile.

"I guess you can say that it shows us who is in charge of the school. The queen –Ahiru Duck- The king – Fakir Knight- The jack – Mytho White- and finally the ace –Rue Raven-" Ms. Amu started to flail around as in trying to tell the headmaster to stop talking.

"Tsukasa! Is it really okay to tell him that?" The headmaster only smiled.

"It's fine he would have found out sooner or later from either one of us. In addition, so far he is doing a great job on hiding the fact that he knows Ahiru-chan's secret. Moreover in helping her break the cruse or am I wrong here Fakir-kun?" The headmaster looked over towards me while I tried to avoid eye contact with him. Earning me a chuckle from the man while Ms. Amu just sweat drop at what she was hearing.

"Ah? Ms. Amakawa what is this place called?" Both he and Ms. Amu gave each other a smile and Ms. Amu turn to answer me.

"This is called the Royal Garden when the 'Student council' come and have their meeting. However, they do not use it anymore not since my graduating class." I gave her a confused look.

"Why is that?" She showed me a small yet graceful smile.

"Well because it was time for a change this school was never a full time ballet school. It did offer ballet classes, however. Tsukasa came in and took over the school during that time he had just move into the town and well he was very qualified to be the headmaster of the school. Therefore, he took it his send word of this to us and we came to visit only to stay here since. Which I believe was the best thing that has ever happen if not then I having never had adopted such a beautiful niece."

"However, I do think that it is time to bring back 'The Guardians' back." Mr. Amakawa said

"The Guardians?" Ms. Amu smiled again.

"Back then we were never called the student council but the guardians" I nodded she then tilted her head to the side like a cat and put her index finger under her chin.

"Eh! Fakir-kun don't you have to get to class now?" My eyes widen when Ms. Amu said that. I quickly stood up from my chair and was about to start running towards my classroom that was until Mr. Amakawa stopped me.

"Fakir-kun wait…Here take this with you in case you do not make it in time to the class I am sure that Angel-chan will let you off the hook if you give her this." I took the card he was holding without even look at what the card was I just said 'thank you' and quickly left the Royal Garden.

**xXxNormal POVxXx **

"Tsukasa…do you really think that he will be the one to break the spell?" Amu asked while she watches Fakir run out the glass door of the Garden.

"Yes I do think he will not only will Ahiru-chan and Fakir get a happy ending but it seems that outs Ace is starting to make her move as well towards the Jack…I do believe it is time for the school to have 'The Guardian' back. However, I do think I will change some things around only the King and Queen can work together and the jack and Ace as well. For there you can add anything you want Amu-chan since you are going to be in charge of the Guardians." Amu turns to look at Tsukasa as if he was crazy.

"What? Your crazy I was just the joker back thing and I only did one thing and you know that the only person that I think is qualified to be in charge of this is Kairi. However, if we put him in charge he will just make them work even though he knows of Ahiru's cruse he will not give her any special treatment." Tsukasa nodded his head.

"Moreover, Ikuto is out of the question as well he is way over protective when it comes to Ahiru-chan. Rima would rather be in the café working with adults, I need Nagi in the kitchen, Yaya well was always bored with work here so I doubt her Ran, Miki, Su, Daiya always played with the rest of the others. The only other person I can think of is…" Amu said while drifting away and thinking of it a little bit more.

"Tadase-kun…" The two said in union.

**Fakir's POV**

I was still running towards the class I looked at my watch and saw that I had one second left I did not have a chance to make it and I am still not even half way there. Ms. Angel is going to scold me when I get there. I took my time this however not a lot I speed walked the rest of my way other to the classroom. When I got there, I opened the door only to be stopped by the devil herself. "FAKIR!" _Shit_

"How dare you come into my classroom when you know your ten minutes late to class? I gave you a warning last time that if you came late again that I would gave you pun-" However, before she had a change to finish what she was saying I lifted the card that Mr. Amakawa gave me to her face making her words stop coming out of her mouth. She took the card from my hands she said nothing but just stared at the card.

"I see…very well you are off the hook this time only because of what the headmaster gave to you to give to me." She turned the card around so that the picture it had could be facing me. What I saw surprise me and confuse me at the same time. On the card, that I had handed there was a joker.

"What? Do you want to get your punishment then since you look like you do not want to accept the headmaster's card?" I quickly shook my head.

"N-no that's not it I mean I'll accept it." She gave me a smile and told me to take a seat. With that, she started the class putting the playing card away.

"Now then, Tomorrow is the Halloween festival everyone and all of you have been working hard. It also seems that Ms. Raven has also been recovering from her accident here in class however; she is still unable to dance use the next week. In the mean time she will practice with us so she would fall behind." We all nodded.

"Now than I do not do this very often nevertheless I think it is time for a change. I will be changing the way you all sit." Ms. Angel said with a sweet smile but everyone back away from her everyone expect Rue, Mytho, and myself.

"Ahiru-chan you will be staying where you are like always, however." Everyone started to whisper when she said that. 'Ahiru-chan is so lucky!', 'Wait, she said however', 'Could it be that…' That is what everyone in the class was said but the three of us.

"You will have someone else with you. Just not now okay then." Ahiru nodded and she stayed seated. Ms. Angel then went on with the rest of the class she changed everyone even Mytho, Rue, and myself. Mytho was in the front row Rue was behind him. I was in the first row way at the end near Ahiru.

"Now then these are going to be your new seats until the end of the year, now time for practice." Everyone got up and started to do their stretches Ahiru on the other hand went over towards Ms. Angel and started to whisper to each other, however. I was not able to hear what they were talking about since it was a low whisper.

**xXxNormal POVxXx**

"What? Really he's planning on reforming the guardians." Ahiru asked while Angel nodded. Angel was standing straight with her arms crossed over her body with her left hand holding onto the joker card.

"He even had Fakir bring this to me as an excuse. You know every well of this schools pass and what its meaning was back then. Now everything has changed and this is our world now. So there will only be four openings once again." Angel was looking forward however; she side glanced over towards Ahiru.

"You know that he has a position for you as well since I know what he is basing it on." Ahiru bit her bottom lip and nodded.

"Yes I know, and I'm guessing that is why you are changing us seats. Also the people that are to be sitting next to me are our latest new students…" Angel then switched her gazes towards the class and nodded slowly.

"That is correct I am pretty sure this has something to with your cruse Ahiru." Angel said with a serious voice. Ahiru on the other hand closed her eyes and nodded.

"Yes I know…but…there is nothing I can do about it but go with it. I do want this curse off me already." Angel did not take her eyes off her students practicing.

"So you intend to blind yourself in the false love that you think you have with the person you like…Knowing very well that even if doing that the cures will not be lifted without pure love…" Without going unnoticed, Angel saw Ahiru's jaw tighten and her hands turned into a tight fist. Ahiru had nothing to say towards that.

"You should go and practices your dance for tomorrow. Make sure you put on your jewel before you come to school. You know that no one from the café will be able to bring it once you are in school and we would have to call the jewel keeper." Ahiru nodded and left towards the back of the class. She danced and danced no one interrupting her, however. Three was one that did have the guts to go up to her and was just seconds away from speaking to her until Angel stopped him by grabbing his right shoulder.

"Mytho do not disturb Ahiru when she is practicing she will lose sight on her goal and fall to the ground…" She said in a stern voice that he had not heard since he came into this class.

"Yes I am sorry Ms. Angel…" He went over towards Fakir and Rue and started to practice with them. The bell soon rang signaling to everyone that it was time for lunch. Ahiru stayed behind with Angel.

"Angel-chan what if I do forget my pendent do we do not even know where jewel keeper is at." Angel took out a bento from her bag and a pair of chopsticks.

"Do you not remember that we do not look for her…she looks for us when that time comes and now is not the time since you have yet to lose your pendent?" Ahiru placed her hand on the base of her neck.

"Right…I remember…" Finishing saying that Ahiru left towards the rooftop when getting to the rooftop she stood at the edge of the roof looking over the whole school ground a gust of winds blew by making her loose hairs sway with it. While the wind was still blowing a piano started to play somewhere in the school. Ahiru looked around only to find the source coming from the Royal Garden. _Tsukasa must have placed a piano in the garden…but who is in there no one knows about the Royal Garden. _It was a peaceful yet there was something about the song that had some sorrow in it.

_Ai ga areba heiwa dato  
Dareka ga kuchi ni shiteita  
Unazuku hitomo ireba  
Utagau hito mo iru _

Ahiru stared towards the garden the wind blowing the notes into her ears she then felt something wet slide down her cheek not know what she was doing moving her own hand towards her face only to feel a wet sensation. She was crying after trying to hold them back that was why she came up here to stop herself.

_Kurushimi ga arukara koso  
Anata wo dakishimeru toki  
Sono ude no yasashisawo  
Heiwa to kanjiru-n desho _

However, Ahiru did not even try to wipe the ears away from her eyes instead, she just stayed in place and kept listening to the song that was being played and sung. She felt as if her body was being consumed by sadness to her sadness is pain. Soon a pair of arms warped themselves around Ahiru's body. Her body stiffen just for a few seconds then it relaxed itself for some reason while this person was holding her closely to their body she felt peace within those warm arms.

_Aru toki kara  
Mukushi ni nari  
Kokoro wo shimekiri  
Kono koi ga  
Hikisakare-sou ni natta_

_Coro:_  
_Kasaneta kono te wo_  
_kondo wa hanasanai_  
_shinjiru chikara wa_  
_ai wo jiyuu ni suru_

_yuujou ni sukuwaretari_  
_mirai wo souzou shitari_  
_shiawase wa mieru kedo_  
_jibun wo miru koto wa nai_

_yakusoku to yuu watashitashi no konpasu_  
_dake dewa kono koi wa_  
_hougaku wo miushinau no_

_kise ki wo matsu yori_  
_kono te wo tsunagitai_  
_shinjiru shikara wa_  
_watashi wo jiyuu ni suru_

_kono koi wo ozoresu ni_  
_you don t have the fear_  
_this love, this love_

_kasaneta kono te wo_  
_kondo wa hanasanai_  
_shinjiru chikara wa_  
_ai wo jiyuu ni suru_

_kise ki wo matsu yori_  
_kono te wo tsunagitai_  
_shinjiru shikara wa_  
_watashi wo jiyuu ni suru_

The song ended and throughout the whole song Ahiru did not even once turn to look at who the person was she just stayed caged in into the embrace never wanting to leave. She felt at peace and during that peace things started to run around her head. The bell the rung singling all the students that lunch was over however, before the bell finished ringing the intercom interrupted. _"All students please report to the auditorium for a student body meeting, I repeat all students please report for a student body meeting." _Ahiru gave out a sigh and tried to free herself from the embrace to no avail. Every time she tried to free herself, the embrace got tighter and tighter making it harder for her to move. Right there and they she decided she had enough and she looked up to the person's face only for her ocean blue eyes to meet forest green color eyes. Ahiru was just about to push herself away from the person but then she remembered that she was standing on the edge meaning her could fall to her dead and she definitely did not want that to happen she then composed her face. "Let go Fakir I have to get to the auditorium if not then they will call for us in the intercom." He released his hold on Ahiru even though he did not want to and she pushed him aside and started to walk towards the double door, however. Before she had the change to take another step forward Fakir stopped her by grabbing her wrist. She looked over her shoulder and gave him a cold glare.

"Let go of me…" Even with the glare Fakir was not affected by it he kept his grip and Ahiru saw that he had no intentions of letting her go anytime soon she tried to get herself free and again to no avail. Next thing Ahiru knew was that she was being dragged off the rooftop and walking off towards the auditorium.

"Hey! What do you think you are doing? Let me go!" Ahiru shouted while trying to get out of Fakir's grip failing miserably. The two got to the auditorium within ten minutes and when Fakir opened the doors that led them inside they saw that all of the students in the whole school were already seated and facing the two only students that were not.

"Ms. Duck, Mr. Knight it is nice of you to join us please take a seat up front with Mr. White and Ms. Raven." Tsukasa said Ahiru nodded and tried to shake Fakir's hands off her wrist only to fail once again. Instead, he pulled her towards the front. When they got to the front the two seats next to each other Mytho was glaring at Fakir while Rue was glaring at Ahiru. Soon Tsukasa cleared his throat and started to meeting.

"Well today's meeting is about establishing once again the student council or better yet known as 'The Guardian's'." When hearing this the whole room started to filled with chatter.

"HEY BE QUIET!" Some shouted without using the microphone. The students shut their months at hearing that and looked up front only to see a pink-headed young woman known as Hinamori Amu.

"Thank you Amu-chan…Well then as I was saying 'The Guardian's' will be run by Hotari Tadase the last former King chair." Tadase walked up on stage he walked up front of the microphone.

"Thank you Mr. Tsukasa. Now then I will like to introduce your new guardian's the kings chair –Fakir Knight- the queens chair –Ahiru Duck- the jacks chair –Mytho White- and finally the ace chair –Rue Raven-" When Tadase finished saying that Te four people that were called out stood up in a rush with a shocked expression.

"WHAT?" The four of them shouted in union.

* * *

**Angel-chan: Well there you go everyone sorry it took me so long.**

**Fakir: I do not like it**

**Angel-chan: You do not like it because I did not add as much moments with you and Ahiru-chan**

**Fakir: *turns away with a blush on his face* No**

**Ahiru: It's a nice chapter**

**Angel-chan: Thank you Ahiru **

**Amu: Well then please R&R everyone**

**Angel-chan: See you all soon bye**


	15. Chapter 15:Small talk

**Angel-chan: Hey, everyone sorry I have not update this story in such a long time.**

**Fakir: You better be you left all your readers waiting for you.**

**Angel-chan: I know I know. I have just been busy with school and other stuff.**

**Ahiru: It is okay Angel-chan. **

**Angel-chan: Ahiru-chan you always understand me.**

**Ahiru: *smiles* **

**Fakir: She is just like you so it is reasonable for her to understand your ass. **

**Angel-chan: *glares* Fakir your and asshole.**

**Ahiru: *pouts* Angel-chan is right**

**Fakir: I guess you are not that stupid since you understood what I meant.**

**Angel-chan: *shakes head* Dude really…Anyway now to other things. **

**Ahiru: Right! xXxStrawberryAngelxXx does not own Princess Tutu or Shugo Chara!**

**Fakir: Cause if she did own them then she would have made the ending differently than what it turned out in the real ones**

**Angel-chan: You go that right *grins* Alright then Please enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

**Recap:**

"_**HEY BE QUIET!"**__ Someone shouted without using the microphone. The students shut their months at hearing that and looked up front only to see a pink-headed young woman known as Hinamori Amu._

"_**Thank you Amu-chan…Well then as I was saying 'The Guardian's' will be run by Hotari Tadase the last former King chair."**__ Tadase walked up on stage he walked up front of the microphone._

"_**Thank you Mr. Tsukasa. Now then I will like to introduce your new guardian's the kings chair –Fakir Knight- the queens chair –Ahiru Duck- the jacks chair –Mytho White- and finally the ace chair –Rue Raven-" **__When Tadase finished saying that The four people that were called out stood up in a rush with a shocked expression. _

"_**WHAT?"**__ The four of them shouted in union._

**End of Recap**

* * *

**.:Normal POV:.**

The meeting was over and every student had gone home since the headmaster allowed an early dismissal every student expect the new guardians who were now located inside the 'Royal Garden'. "Tsukasa what's the meaning of this!" Ahiru shouted as she slammed her fist onto the glass table that was located in the center of the garden and gazebo. Ahiru is furious at the announcement he made just a few minutes ago. However, Tsukasa was unfazed by Ahiru's action.

"Just as I said Ahiru-chan you and the others are now the new guardian's whether you like it or not." Ahiru glared at Tsukasa back off a bit and gave out a stressful sigh.

"There is no use in arguing with you…there's no point in it either way." Tsukasa just gave her a grin while she stood there looking somewhere else other than Tsukasa.

"That's it we don't get a say in ANY OF THIS!" Rue said…more like yelled.

"Nope you're all staying as the guardian's. Now then, you may all leave to your houses. Be sure to be here tomorrow morning." Tsukasa said with a smile while the guardian's –except Ahiru-, mouth's dropped to the floor.

"WHAT! BUT TOMORROW IS SATURDAY!" the three shouted while Ahiru looked bored while staring at the plants that were surrounding them. She then looked over her shoulders to look at her other guardian member's.

"That's right…being a guardian mean you have come during your weekend's and vacation's if you have other questions about this duty then ask the former guardian's about it." Rue looked at Ahiru as if her world was about to end when she heard that she had to give up most of her vacation to this "duty" of hers.

"Then who are the former guardian's?" Mytho asked Ahiru.

"Tadase, Rima, Nagihiko, and Yaya." Ahiru said as she was grabbing her stuff from the chair she was supposed to sit on but never did.

"Well I'm heading home since you let us out early I can probably help out today at the café." Ahiru told Tsukasa as she waved him goodbye and headed for the glass door. The boys noticed this and quickly followed. Rue on the other hand just stayed there with a blank expression staring at the boy she likes going after the girl she thought was her friend. Before Ahiru stepped a foot out of the Royal Garden Ahiru turned her body slightly to the left and looked towards Rue.

"Rue come on! You don't want to be left behind now do you?" Ahiru called out snapping Rue from her trance making her look at Ahiru's smile.

"O-oh coming!" She quickly gathered her things and ran other towards her friends. When getting there the group started to talk and one of them said something funny that everyone laughed. Tsukasa was seeing all of this from afar and saw that Ahiru was opening up more with each passing day.

"I am sure that she will be free from the chains that tied up her wings from spreading."

* * *

**Angel-chan: All right, there you have it**

**Fakir: What that is the smallest chapter you have ever typed**

**Angel-chan: Well~ sorry~ I do not have time right now to make it bigger.**

**Ahiru: School is killing right Angel-chan?**

**Angel-chan: *pouts* Yes it does right now and right now I'm failing my economics class so I can't update as fast as I would love to **

**Ahiru: poor Angel-chan**

**Fakir: Yeah poor you…well everyone support this failing author by R&R **

**Angel-chan: Yes please that would make my day's and get me by to study for that damn class. **


	16. Chapter 16:The moving of Stars

**Angel-chan: Okay before you all kill me for not updating for weeks well I think it is a month already…but I am super really sorry. I was going to update sooner but then I was stuck on school and now all the seniors are to have fake interview to know who it feels like to be in a really one and whatnot. I swear our homeroom teachers are being total asses on this we have to dress up have our cover letter, and resume as shit. Oh and then I got distracted because I'm starting to write a novel of my own but I'm not planning on doing anything with it so it's just for fun. Also I DON'T HAVE A PHONE CAN YOU BELIEVE THAT AND THAT'S NOT ALL I think I starting to have feelings for a guy that I don't know in person argh! I hate my life well enjoy about my weird and crazy life let us get started on this chapter. I do not know anything but my own characters and well this plot.**

* * *

**Recap:**

_"Rue comes on! You don't want to be left behind now do you?" Ahiru called out snapping Rue from her trance making her look at Ahiru's smile._

_"O-oh coming!" She quickly gathered her things and ran other towards her friends. When getting there the group started to talk and one of them said something funny that everyone laughed. Tsukasa was seeing all of this from afar and saw that Ahiru was opening up more with each passing day._

_"I am sure that she will be free from the chains that tied up her wings from spreading."_

* * *

**.:Normal POV:.**

The new Guardian's arrived at the café only to have Rima drag them to the changing room and order them to hurry their ass up because they really needed the help right about now. The three –Mytho, Rue, and Fakir- cringle at the sight of the pissed off Rima while Ahiru was unfazed by it she was used to it. They quickly changed and went off to help with the customers. As soon as Ahiru stepped into the field, everyone started to greet her with a smile. About twenty minutes later, the café was calmer then it was when they got there. Rue, Mytho and Fakir, leaned on the counter for support they were tired as hell. "Argh! It's been a while since we did a full house." Rue whined she looked over towards Ahiru who was taking an order of a table filled with guys.

"I don't know how she does it. It looks like she's never tired even if it's a full house." The boys looked over towards Ahiru. Once Fakir saw that the groups of guys were eyeing Ahiru his eyes filled with anger and jealously?

"So-so then he-he got up but he couldn't control his balance so he fell flat on his face!" The group plus Ahiru started to erupt with laughter. "This happen yesterday?" Ahiru asked in between her giggles as the boys nodded.

"To think he was a great ice skater and he didn't know how to rollerblade." Their laughter started to dim down while whipping the tears that were forming on the corner of their eyes from too much laughing. Seconds later the laughter died out completely and then the group looked over Ahiru's giggling face.

"Why don't you come with next time Ahiru?" A boy with raven black hair said.

"Yeah we can go when you have a free day. I'm sure you'll have a good time with us." Another boy said as the rest nodded his head. Ahiru was about to open her mouth when she was stopped by Fakir who silently came over towards her side. However, what Ahiru did not see was that Fakir was beyond pissed off.

"Ahiru your shift is over come on." Fakir took hold of a dazed out Ahiru's hand and started to drag her towards the employee's door. Ahiru finally snapped out of it.

"Fakir let go it's still my shift." Ahiru struggled to get out of Fakir's iron grip. Only to fail miserably before she could try anything else someone took her by her shoulders and ripped her out of Fakir's grip. Making Fakir wipe around quickly to see whom it was – his forest green eyes met light gray eyes.

"She doesn't want to go with you." It was one of the boys from the table Ahiru was serving he was a head taller than Ahiru and the same size as Fakir. "Moreover, you don't have the right to drag her where ever you please." The two looked to be having a glaring contest.

"That's where you're wrong I'm her boyfriend." This caught the boy off guard, which also made him lose his grip on Ahiru shoulder. Given that opportunity for Fakir to take her and leave the café leaving a dumbfounded boy on the center of the café.

* * *

Fair dragged Ahiru towards the employees' changing room he pushed her inside and closed the door on her. "Change." Were the only words that came out of his mouth. Ahiru had no choice but to do as he says so she started to change into the clothes she had before. Once she was finished, she knocked on the door letting Fakir know that she was finished. He opened the door and saw Ahiru standing there with her school uniform on. He took her hand and took her up to her room when getting there he closed the door and held Ahiru into a tight embrace. "Can't look at another guy like that that's for me only to see look at me like that." Ahiru's eyes widen with shock she has never seen Fakir like this. However, her eyes soon showed sorrow in them as she avoided his eyes and looked at anything else but his eyes.

"How can you like me so much?" Ahiru ask only to have Fakir tighten the embrace.

"Because I know you are as lonely as I am. You may act tough Ahiru but you are as fragile as a glass any you don't want to get hurt that's why you keep your distance and you act cold towards others." Tears started to spill over Ahiru's eyes as Ahiru brought her arms in between the embrace only to grip on the black vest uniform and cry into it. They stayed like that for more than ten minutes until Ahiru fell asleep inside Fakir's embrace. Fakir picked her up bridal style and placed her on her bed. He covered her body and watched her sleeping face. Her eyes were red from all the crying she did. He stood up quietly and walked over towards her bathroom, he grabbed a cloth soaked it in warm water then extracted the excess water. He then walked back to Ahiru's side and placed the warm wet cloth on her eyes. Therefore, that tomorrow morning her eyes will not be puff.

He brushed her bangs away from her covered eyes as he gave out a sigh. "When will you trust me that you'll tell me about your curse…?" Fakir asked the sleeping girl. However, what Fakir did not know was that someone was listening in on his small talk with the sleeping heroin. That same person smirked at what **she** just heard.

"Fu, fu, fu, fu, fu so Ahiru-chan has a curse on her huh…Well then I guess I just have to find what that is then."

* * *

**Angel-chan: Okay I am so, so, so, so sorry for making this chapter short but to tell you the truth I am running out of ideas for this story. Now do not go freaking out and jumping to conclusions thinking that I might stop this story. Just to make it all clear to you that I am not planning to stop this story. Sure, I hit a bump in the road with this but I am sure I will find a way to get through it. However, I am planning to finish this story soon hopefully by chapter 20 or with in the twenties I am not sure yet. So please do worry I will be hit with some inspiration soon enough. *smiles* Oh and Ahiru and Fakir send their apologizes for not being here with us today they were busy with something they did not want to tell me. *pouts* Anyway, Please R&R everyone and if you have any ideas please feel free to tell me about them it would help me a lot. Well until next time.**


	17. Chapter 17: Choosing between the two

**Angel-chan: Okay so again sorry for making the other chapter short just like the pervious chapter but I am going to make this one longer I have a special surprise on this one thanks to chesaraeXfakir who suggested something and I thought it was a great idea.**

**Ahiru: Thank you so much chesaraeXfakir *smiles* **

**Fakir: Yeah thanks for helping this lousy writer.**

**Angel-chan: HEY! **

**Fakir: What it is true and you know it *smirk* **

**Angel-chan:*glares* Screw you…any way when did you guys get here?**

**Ahiru: Oh just when you started to talk since you send us away in the last few chapters.**

**Fakir: Yeah what was that about any way?**

**Angel-chan: Oh, nothing I just thought you guys needed a break…*turn away and whispered* I know I did from you two…**

**Fakir: *twitches* what was that?**

**Angel-chan: Nothing~ anyway I don't know if I told you guys about this but I'm pretty sure I did well I'm saying it again either way…I am making a book and since I am into the supernatural I'm making it about Vampire and werewolves(Lycan's). Just to make things clear that this is ****NOT**** I repeat ****NOT ANOTHER TWILIGHT SHIT**** god knows why that author made her vampires sparkle in the damn sun. My vampires are more reasonable to understand. Well this book is based more on the Lycan's and the main protagonist is a girl name well Angel Moon and no she is not based off me since I'm really bad at name picking I just sticked with that one. **

**Fakir: What the hell made you decided to make this?**

**Angel-chan: Well I just suddenly wanted to and in addition my nii-chan inspired me to *smiles* and yes I based a character off him. **

**Ahiru: Are you going to publish the book?**

**Angel-chan: Hell no! I am just doing it for fun and I do not know how to publish a book. **

**Fakir: I saw that coming for some reason. **

**Angel-chan: *glares at Fakir* Anyway… I will let you guys read a bit of chapter one and then like a bit of chapter two. Now that that is out of the way, can someone do the honors to say the disclaimers please?**

**Ahiru: xXxStrawberryAngelxXx does not own Princess Tutu or Shugo Chara but her own characters.**

**Angel-chan: Well Enjoy *smiles***

* * *

**§§Ahiru's POV§§**

***BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* **

_What the hell is that noise!_ I asked myself as I tried to cover my ears from the irritating sound. It kept on beeping so much that I just have had enough about it that I sat up from my bed my chest bare and I looked around my room only to see that my cell phone was ring off the hook. I slammed my hand onto the god-forsaken phone and answered it. "Who is it?" I asked with a death tone that would make any caller end the damn call there and then. However, that was not the case with this caller in fact the person chuckled when they heard my irritated tone. "_Did I wake up the sleeping beauty?" _As soon as I heard that voice I knew who it was, I would be able to recognize that voice anywhere now.

"Why are you calling me this early Fakir?" I looked over at my wall clock and saw that it was five thirty too early for me to be awake. _"Did you forget that today we have to meet up with Headmaster Tsukasa in the Royal Garden at six?" _My eyes widen slightly from something I have forgotten only for them to go back to normal.

"I guess I did I'll be down in a bit I have to get ready." I said I was about to shut the phone when I heard him say something.

"Don't forget to wear the uniform." I can hear him smirk when he said that. As I glare at the phone.

"I know you idoit I am not stupid on that." He chuckled and ended the call. I shook my head and place my phone back on my nightstand once doing that I quickly looked for my uniform and got dressed. I walked into my bathroom and brushed my teeth and my hair into a high ponytail. When finishing I got my Small bag with things I might need and walked down stairs only to bump into Ikuto.

"My you're up so early…Where are you heading off to since today is Saturday and you don't have school." I gave him a small smile.

"Ikuto did you forget that I am now part of the new guardians. I have a meeting today with Tsukasa and the rest of the guardians in the Royal Garden." Ikuto nodded his head.

"Oh that's right you're in the queen chair are you walking by yourself?" I shook my head.

"No Fakir came to pick me up…Well I'll see you later…oh can you give these to Haruko and Angel-chan please and don't tell them where I am okay." He nodded as I flashed him a smile and waved him goodbye. I walked outside only to see Fakir there waiting just as he said. I walked up towards him only to receive a smile from him. This shocked me and made me have a faint blush that only I would be able to notice. I shook it off and returned the smile only mine was smaller.

"Come on we'll be late if we don't hurry." He grabbed my hand and entwined his fingers with mine only making my blush grows deeper. I lowered my head allowing my hair to cover my face I knew that if Fakir was not guiding me I would have bumped into something or someone. In about ten minutes, we reached the school grounds with only five minutes to spare. I picked up my head and look to see that we were already in front of the Royal Garden. Just as we were walking in to the Garden, I took notice we were still holding hands. My blush grew a bit darker as I took notice of this I tried pulling my hand out of his grip on to have his grip tighten each time I tried to pull it away. In the end, I gave up and allowed him to keep hold of my hand.

"Ah~ Fakir, Ahiru-chan you made it just in time." I look to see Tsukasa greeting us while he was holding on to a teapot and flashing us a smile. While Rue and Mytho were staring at our joint hands and us, I saw Mytho turned his face away from us while Rue gave us a smile.

"You guys look so cute together." I blushed while I heard Mytho scoff. Fakir led me towards to the table that was under the gazebo. We took our seats as we did Tsukasa served us a cup of rose tea. I inhaled the scent of the rose tea as a smile sketched itself on my lips.

"No then today's meeting will be about the students grades and how we should improve them better and suggestion?"

* * *

**.:Normal POV:.**

Meanwhile at the café, it was already nine A.M and Haruko and Angel were walking in through the front door of the house. They looked at each with confusion written all over there face. "Haruko…? What…What are you doing here?" Haruko looked at Angel and blinked a few time only to have a smirk sketch itself on his lips.

"I could be asking you the same thing _Angel~_" A blush dared to creep up onto Angel's cheeks but she restrained them from doing so and rolled her eyes at Haruko. As she made her way further inside the house, only to find Ikuto in the kitchen cooking up some food Ikuto however did not notice Angel-chan's presences. Angel knocks on the doorframe as in to catch Ikuto's attention, which it did since he looked over his shoulder.

"Oh hey Angel-chan," Ikuto said just as Haruko came into sight standing right next to Angel. "And Haruko it's been a while." Ikuto said as he turned back to look at the food he was cooking. He did one last flip on the food he was cooking as he placed it on a plate. He took the plate into his right hand and placed it onto the small round table that was in the middle of the room. When doing that he started to go through his pockets, took out two small cards, and handed them to both Angel and Haruko.

"Here…Ahiru wanted me to give this to you two since she's had a meeting to go to with the Guardian's and Tsukasa." Haruko mouth gaped a bit while Angel's eyes widen like a deer in headlights. "WHAT!" Angel took her card and quickly opened it and read it.

_Dear Angel-chan: _

_ I know I told you that I wanted you to help me improve on my ballet dancing but It seems that since I am in the Guardian's I have a lot more things to do. Moreover, our first meeting is today so I cannot meet with you. However, I did forget to mention that I had also made plans with Haruko-kun that he would teach me how to make Taiyaki so you can say that I set you two up so please enjoy your time together. You'll thank me later~_

_Love, Ahiru Duck_

Once Angel finished read the small letter her face was flushed red however, she shook it out of her system and looked over at Haruko. Who was still reading his small letter when he finished he looked up only to have his deep green eye meet with crimson red eyes. Angel-chan averted her eyes and looked at something else while Haruko burned hole onto Angel's head. "Right…well if you're going to stay then don't make a mess today the café is close and Amu and I are planning on going out so if your both still here by the time Ahiru comes back tell her to close all the doors and no boys in her room." With that, Ikuto left the room with the plate of pancakes in hand. It was silent between the two adults none said anything to each other Angel was facing something else while Haruko was face Angel's turned face. Angel could not take the staring anymore so she abruptly stood up making Haruko just keep staring at her.

"I'm leaving," She announced. "There no point in me being here when Ahiru-chan isn't." Angel started to make her way towards the front door but before she was out the door Haruko, who grabbed her slender hand held her back. Angel looked over at him with widen eyes only to see him smirk at her the same smirk Ikuto would give Amu when he was planning something. He then walked passed her with her hand still caged in by his hand. This made Angel follow him wherever he was taking them.

"Hey! Where are you taking me? Let me go Haruko!" However, Haruko ignored her cries and kept on pulling her along with him. They were like that for a good while until Haruko stopped making Angel bumped into his back. She rubbed her nose and glared at his back.

"Hey~ a little warning next time." She looked pass his body and saw that they were in a rose garden. Not just any rose garden but it was the same garden both Haruko and her met for the first time back in their freshmen year.

"Why don't we take a walk around memory lean?" Angel looked up at Haruko only to see that he was staring at her with a smile placed on his lips. Angel's eyes slightly opened only to have them returned to normal and have her lips form into a smile as she nodded her head.

* * *

"Alright then we will have an assembly on Monday half way through the classes." Tsukasa stated as the other Guardians nodded their heads.

"Very well then this meeting is over. You may all head home now." Tsukasa said with a smile placed on his lips while the others just gave out a sigh of relief that the boring meeting was over now. While they were, doing that Ahiru took the chance to start walking ahead with Tsukasa ahead of her. Fakir and Mytho took note of this and quickly gathered their stuff and right behind her. While Rue did the same however, her reason was to go after Mytho. However, when Rue got to Mytho's side she heard something she never thought she would hear Mytho say.

"Ahiru do you want to go out?" Rue stood there froze in place with her eye lifeless and widen from the shock. When Ahiru and Fakir heard those words, come out of Mytho's mouth they stood froze. Ahiru stared at Mytho with widen eyes and her mouth slightly open.

"M-Mytho…," Ahiru at this point would have had her face flushed beat red however, that is not the case at this point. "…I…I" At this point Fakir took a step in between both Ahiru and Mytho. When stepping in between the two Fakir glared daggers at Mytho.

"She's my girlfriend…Mytho so back off." Mytho only smiled at Fakir.

"..That may be true my dear friend…However, I never once heard Ahiru-chan saying that you are in fact her official boyfriend now did we." Fakir was taken aback by this and looked over his shoulder to see Ahiru with widen eyes.

"Now then Ahiru-chan who would you choose your so called 'boyfriend' or me?"

* * *

**Angel-chan: OMG who is Ahiru-chan going to choose! What is Rue-chan going to do? Wait and see until next time X3**

**Ahiru: Please R&R **

**Angel-chan: Till next time**


	18. Chapter 18: So close

**Angel-chan: Hello everybody!**

**Everybody: Hey Angel-chan!**

**Angel-chan: *giggles* Yes I pull a Simpson moment there *smiles* **

**Fakir: Wow, you would pull that one.**

**Angel-chan: Yesh~ Yesh I would x3 Anyway sorry everyone to keep you on edge with the cliffhanger. **

**Fakir: *Looks around* Hey where's Ahiru?**

**Angel-chan: Ahiru was too embarrassed to come into work today so leave her be for this chapter.**

**Fakir: Okay? **

**Angel-chan: Yup…Now then as I was saying…I was thinking I was planning on finishing this story with in two more chapters however I am still debating on that in whether I should end it in a few more like around 27 well I do not know yet…So Fakir if you please.**

**Fakir: xXxStrawberryAngelxXx does not own Princess Tutu or Shugo Chara! **

**Angel-chan: Well enjoy *smiles***

* * *

**Recap:**

"_Ahiru do you want to go out?" _**Rue stood there froze in place with her eye lifeless and widen from the shock. When Ahiru and Fakir heard those words, come out of Mytho's mouth they stood froze. Ahiru stared at Mytho with widen eyes and her mouth slightly open. **

"_M-Mytho…,"_ **Ahiru at this point would have had her face flushed beat red however, that is not the case at this point**_. "…I…I"_ **At this point Fakir took a step in between both Ahiru and Mytho. When stepping in between the two Fakir glared daggers at Mytho.**

"_She's my girlfriend…Mytho so back off."_ **Mytho only smiled at Fakir.**

"_..That may be true my dear friend…However, I never once heard Ahiru-chan saying that you are in fact her official boyfriend now did we."_ **Fakir was taken aback by this and looked over his shoulder to see Ahiru with widen eyes. **

"_Now then Ahiru-chan who would you choose your so called 'boyfriend' or me?" _

**End of Recap**

* * *

**§§Ahiru's POV§§**

My eyes widen at the sudden question Mytho threw at me. "Ah…." I was speechless I did not know what to say. Both Fakir and Mytho were waiting for my answer. _Oh, my god…I do not know who to choose I mean I have a crush on Mytho since I first saw him. However, that's all it is a childish crush that I had since we were kids…As for Fakir…he's been with me through thick and thin even back when we were children…He's…_Before I even finished that thought Rue zipped in grabbed Mytho by the arm and started to drag him away from the scene. The only thing you were able to hear were Mytho's cries for Rue to let him go as the two disappeared leaving only Fakir and myself in the garden. I felt some sort of relief over follow my body at Rue's sudden action to take Mytho away. Fakir then turn to face me with pain looking expression I did not have to process what happened next as everything happened so fast. Fakir had taken my wrist and pulled me towards him caging me into a tight embrace. My eyes widen from the shock that Fakir was doing. I then recovered from the state of shock I stood there in the embrace however, what I did not take notice was that Fakir was trembling, trembling like a scared little boy.

"Fa…Fakir?" When saying his name Fakir's hold on me only tighten. My eyes soften as I finally returned the hug only to have Fakir's legs give out as he started to slip to the ground while bring me down with him.

"L-let's stay like this just for a little longer…" He muffled out and I only nodded in response as I let my body relax into Fakir's body.

***.:*The Cruse to True Love*:.***

**.:Normal POV:. **

Meanwhile, with Rue and Mytho…Rue was still pulling onto Mytho's arm. "Rue! RUE! Let me go!" Mytho pulled his arm from Rue's grasp. Rue wiped her body around to face Mytho to face and saw him the tears that were cascading down her face.

"WHY! WHY DO YOU CHOOSE HER OVER ME! WHAT DOES SHE HAVE THAT I DON'T?" Mytho was taken aback from Rue's sudden outburst.

"THE ONLY REASON YOU EVEN THINK ABOUT HER IN THAT WAY IS BECAUSE SHE LOOKS JUST LIKE PRINCEE TUTU!" That is when Mytho snapped.

"STOP RUE! I will not allow you to talk ill of Tutu like that." Rue flinched back when Mytho shouted at her. Rue bit her bottom lip as she stared down at the cold hard ground.

"Tutu…TUTU WILL ALWAY BE THE HEARTLESS PRINCESS THAT RANS AWAY!"

"NO SHE WON'T! SHE LOVES ME AND I LOVE HER!" Rue's eyes widen with shock and rage from the sudden words Mytho spoke out in front of her. The next thing that happen even surprised Rue herself; she slapped Mytho as hard as she could on his right cheek. Making his turn his face towards the other direction and his cheek bright red. Mytho's eyes were widen Rue was the last person he was expect to hit him.

"MYTHO YOU IDIOT!" With that, Rue left running off school grounds towards her house. Mytho was still in state of shock only this time his face was facing straight ahead of him seeing Rue's body retreating. He brought a hand over towards his stinging right cheek only for him to flinch at the touch.

"What…What just happen?"

***.:*The Cruse to True Love*:.***

Fakir finally calm down both him and Ahiru were heading back to her house. They took their time walking back to the house when leading the 'Royal Garden' Fakir entwined his fingers with Ahiru since then he has not let go of her hand and to Ahiru's surprise she has not blushed or anything, she felt completely normal with it. It is as if they have been doing it for years or months. The two finally arrived to Ahiru's house when coming inside everything was off. Ahiru raised an eyebrow, "Ah…? I'm home!" Ahiru called out into the empty house.

"Where are they?" Ahiru asked as she walked further inside the house only to find no life inside the house she walked into the living room with Fakir following right at her heels.

"That's weird they didn't tell me if they were go-" Just before she was able to finish her sentence Ahiru's cell phone rang she fished out her phone from her pocket.

"Yes hello?"

'_Ahiru dear it Amu.'_

"Amu-chan…Where are you guys?"

'_I'm sorry sweetheart it seems that Ikuto forgot to leave you a note or at least a message…in either case we're out on a small date so please be careful on your own alright Ahiru dear.' _

"Yes of course Amu." Ahiru could feel Amu's bright smile through the phone.

"Good now then we'll see you-" However Amu did not get a chance to finish when the phone was snatched out of her hand.

'_Ahiru you're not allowed to have boys over do you understand…' _Ahiru sweat dropped at the sudden action Ikuto took all you can hear was Amu protest in the background.

"Yes Ikuto-kun I won't have boys in the house."

'_Good…' _You could hear some shuffling in the background.

'_Ahiru-chan I am sorry he took it away but you know what I say about his rule right.'_ Ahiru smiled.

"Yes Amu-chan…Alright then please come back safely." With that they bid each other good bye. Ahiru gave out a sigh as she put her phone away.

"So no boys huh?" Ahiru turn to face Fakir with a smile sketched onto your lips.

"Yeah Ikuto's been like that ever since I can remember. Amu told me that he acts the same way as her father was with boys but much less dramatic. In either case Amu turns out to be like her mother on that side to…that she would allow just friends over." Fakir gave out a chuckle at was Ahiru said.

"I see…I guess I'll take my leave then so that you won't get in trouble with Mr. Tsukiyomi." Fakir stood up and was about to leave but before he had a chance to take the first step he was stopped by someone holding onto the hem of his shirt. Fakir looked over his shoulder only to see Ahiru holding on to his shit with her head down allowing her bangs to cover her eyes.

"Don't….Don't go…please…" However, it was clear that Ahiru's cheeks were flushed red. At first Fakir was dumbfounded by what she said nevertheless that he gave her a small smile. He turned his body around to have it face it Ahiru.

"Alright I'll stay until your uncle and aunt come back." Fair creased Ahiru's face with a smile sketched on his face. Ahiru raised her head so that she was looking straight at Fakir. The two looked into each other's eyes forest green meeting ocean blue. It was as if the two were staring into each other's souls. Without them noticing, the two were inching closer towards each other within arm's reach Fakir took Ahiru into his arms. However, their face keep drawing closer to the point where there nose were touching and they two were able to feel each other's hot breath. Their lips were mere centimeters away from one another. Just when they were, about to close the small gap that separated the two the house phone rang making Ahiru snap out of her trance pushing Fakir away from her as she rushed towards the phone. Fakir was caught off guard at Ahiru's sudden action making him fall backwards landing right on his ass. While he was tending to his now bruised ass, he could hear Ahiru's voice coming from the hallway. He walked over towards the hallway only to see Ahiru smiling.

"Come on Angel-chan it can't be that bad…" Ahiru said in between giggles at whatever Angel was over reacting to.

"You know you like this just go with it. It's been a while since you've been out in a date." Ahiru fell silent for a few second.

"Angel I know the reason why you haven't paid any attention to Haruko…You focused all your attention on me because of you know what…I just want to return the favor it's something small but I know you'll love it in the end…Please Angel if not for yourself enjoy your day with him for me." Ahiru plead threw the phone. Once Ahiru heard the answer, she jumped in joy.

"Yay! I know you're not going to regret it trust me." With that, Ahiru gave her goodbyes and ended the call.

"I take it was Ms. Angel." Ahiru looked over towards Fakir with her smile still in place as she nodded her head.

"Yeah she was just making sure that I got home safely." Ahiru said as she made her way towards Fakir. Fakir offered her his hand and she happily took. He brought her into his arms and held her into a tight embrace. The two looked into each other's eyes once again in a trance of one another's souls.

"Ahiru…I like you…in the pass mouths I have seen and shared so many things with you. Your way different from others girls you act like yourself." A blush creep onto Ahiru's cheeks getting dark and dark with each word Fakir told her.

"I just want you to know that you can trust me in anything. I won't judge you." When Ahiru heard those words, she bit the inside of her cheek. She was hesitant…can she really trust Fakir? However, his words are so tempting that she let herself fall into the temptation and nodded her head.

"Okay…I'll trust you Fakir." Ahiru said with a small smile placed on her soft lips. Fakir smiled he knew that little by little he is hope to get her to tell him about her curse. If that does not work then he is going to have to tell her that he knows.

* * *

**Angel-chan: Haha had you going there didn't I? XD And thank you to everyone this story is almost up to 100 reviews XD lets right to shoot higher**

**Ahiru: *blushes* we were about to kiss O_o **

**Fakir: What the hell Angel we were so close *glares* **

**Angel-chan: Oh quit your complaining you'll kiss soon enough. Just not yet**

**Ahiru: WHAT!**

**Fakir: Why not now?**

**Angel-chan: Did you forget that true love breaks the cruse and with true love comes a kiss duh!**

**Fakir: *glares* fine **

**Angel-chan: Now then Ahiru if you please.**

**Ahiru: Please R&R **

**Angel-chan till next time everyone**


	19. Chapter 19: Crazy Day

**Angel-chan: Hey! Everyone *smiles* **  
**Fakir: Why the hells are you smiling you have not updated in almost two weeks. *glares* **  
**Angel-chan: Hey! I have been busy okay! **  
**Fakir: Ahuh~ sure you did... *Rolls eyes* **  
**Ahiru: FAKIR! Leave Angel-chan alone! *glares* **  
**Fakir: Whatever...**  
**Angel-chan: *rolls eyes* Anyways before Fakir was being an ass like always...The reason why I haven't be able to update is because one school work, and two I'm just tried as crap when I get home from school and then my parents bitch at me when I'm on the computer for too long blah blah blah...**  
**Ahiru: Poor Angel-chan *frowns* **  
**Angel-chan: Yesh yesh poor me...in either case like I promised a few chapters ago a peek into my story.**

* * *

**Is it Love or Admiration?**

_**Angel Moon, a breath-taken teenage Lycan has fallen in love with a vampire...or has she? Now she must figure out whom she truly loves. The blood sucking vampire -Luke- or one of her pack mates -Elliot- Who will earn the title of being her lover and who will stay as the admiration in her eye.**_

**—Chapter One—**

** ─The Change─**

The day was June 15, 2002 the air was hot and humid. However, the stars were being blocked by a dark ominous aura. Flames shot up high into the night sky making the night vivid with carnival lights. Standing before a young girl was a modern century Inn being consumed in flames as everything Angel once knew and loved was burning to the ground. The front door to the inn smashed open as three figures were descending and ran towards the wood where she stood. Their nightclothes were soiled with soot, as their faces were white with terror. Angel looked toward were the front door to the inn once was to see the person that had pushed those people out disappear once again into the burning building as another window exploded.  
Angel looked around her homeland to see everything being in golf in a blazing hell. She saw a handful of teenage boys chasing the terrified horses out from the burning barn, over the hills of Colorado miles away from the nearest town, no one expect a fire engine to come to their aid.  
Behind her, a man yelled in anger. "Those bastards did this on purpose!"  
"Shut it Gregory! It doesn't matter now get the children and mothers to the trucks," another male voice yelled out. "I'll bring the other car around."  
"Everyone head towards Montana." Angel's mother said. "We'll all meet up at Tommy's."  
Angel was in a deep state of shock that she did not even sense her mother presence or hear her words until her mother tugged on her arm. Her eyes tore away from the raging flames that are consuming her homeland. Her eyes met her mothers the two were the same size. Her mother stood besides her panting from running everywhere. "I already put Aunt Crystal in my car. Where's your father?" Angel's eyes turn into glassy tears as she turns back towards the burning building.  
"He…he went back in." Angel answered; her words were rough because of the smoke and tears that were cascading down her gentle face. "With Elliot and John." Her mother's eyes darted towards the flames with horror.  
"I-I have to go help him!" Rachel started towards the burning building but before she took the first step, Angel had grabbed onto her left arm. Disallowing her from running into the flames of hell from where her father was located right now. "Let me go I have to be by his side. There my people too…" Rachel's voice was filled with grief but Angel eyes were shut tight as she shook her head grasping onto her mother's arm a bit tighter.  
"NO! You cannot! You both can't be in there." Rachel strained herself from ripping her arm out of her daughters grip however, at the age of sixteen she was at her match. "He swore to protect the pack!" Angel looked straight into her mother's eyes as she spoke those words with tears gushed down her cheeks. The two then turn their attention towards the hell flames only to see two figures emerging from the flames. John was helping an elderly couple out of the hell trap while Elliot was carrying a bundle in his arm. When they were out of the blazing flames a snap of a bone was heard all throughout the valley. Everyone looked towards the scorching building only to see the roof caving in and tumbling towards the ground. Rachel screamed in horror as she watched the roof crumpling to the ground. Hugging herself as she slip to the ground. As for Angel, her eyes only widened with horror.  
"PAPA!" Angel knew that even if she called out towards her father he would never come back...

**─Chapter Two─**

─**Welcome back…─**

Morning came the sun came through the slight opening from my curtains hitting my eyes forcing me to wake up from my slumber. I rose up from the comfort of my bed as I felt a gust of warm airbrush past me making me shiver from the sudden touch of my bare skin. I looked over myself and saw that I was still naked from last night. I gave out a sigh, looked over towards my digital clock on my nightstand, and saw that it was six A.M. I decided to get up and get ready for school. I picked up my clothes from last night place them in the dirty laundry. I then went to get some undergarments.  
I finished put on that I went over towards my closet and grabbed my school uniform. My mother thought it would be a great idea if I were to go to a charter school. It was a great idea for her but to me it was a horrible idea but I will not complain this school is good for now no one bothers me. The material is easy to understand and the teachers help me if there is anything that I am having trouble with. The uniform consist of a white short sleeve collar shirt with a black tie, a metro stretch double-breasted vest, a mid-thigh black pleated skirt and to top it all off I wore some black thigh high socks.  
The school was named Cross College Ready Academy High School it's a medium size school that had a small field that only fitted a soccer field.  
When I was, finished dressing I went over to grabs my books and messenger bag. When I was reaching for my bag, I looked over to see the school magazine turned to the page where my painting and poem were located in. I picked it up and tucked it under my arm as I walked towards my door and left.  
I walked down the stairs of my uncle's house as I made my way towards the kitchen. I placed the magazine on the wooden round table. I went over towards the toaster and made myself some toast to eat on my way to school. While that was baking, I went over to the coffee maker and started to make fresh coffee for both my uncle and mother. As soon as I heard the toaster pops up with the toasted bread I went over popped the toasted bread in my mouth grabbed my things and left towards school.  
'Let's see if you'll get interested in my paintings by seeing that on the table…' I thought as I opened the front door. When stepping outside the smell of early roses drifted over from the neighbor's yard towards my nostrils "Looks like it is going to be hot later." I thanked the moon that my school decided to have skirts for the girl's uniform. I began to walk down the tree-line street as I started to think that there was not that much of school left until summer break. 'I wonder what I'm going to do. Maybe move,' I hoped I just want to get out of this place. Just about half way towards reaching my school, I heard someone calling me out.  
"Hey, Angie."

I looked over my shoulder only to see a lean, somewhat well-built figure coming out of the shadows of a stone gatepost. As soon as I saw who it was, my eyes widen shortly. "Ray," I greeted him with a monotone, and looked forwards as I kept on walking. I scolded myself if only if I had not been daydreaming about stuff I would have been able to sniff him out in a second.

* * *

**Angel-chan: So there you have it I am already working on chapter three but I only did say I was going to give you a peek at either chapter one or two and I gave you both. Anyway if you guys like it then please tell me I'm having second thoughts about this book I am actually thinking about publishing it once I like fix it and everything because I already printed out what I have and I saw that some of my text sound and looks like a book so yeah I have to go back and fix that. Then there the grammatical errors in either case it is going to take me a while to do all that. Now then without further ado...Fakir would you do the honor in saying the disclaimers. **

**Fakir: xXxStrawberryAngelxXx does not own Princess Tutu or Shugo Chara!**  
**Angel&Ahiru: Enjoy everyone! X3**

* * *

**.:Normal POV:.**

It has been about a month since Fakir had Ahiru to trust in him. Since that day, Ahiru has opened up a bit more towards him. Mytho kept trying to get close to Ahiru in which he did not have too much success on it. He would go have a play "date" with Ahiru however, Fakir was never far behind. Rue just stopped completely coming to school some say that she transferred out or that she had to leave for a month or so. No one really knew the really reason however, rumor has it that she will be back but until next month which was about a week away. During the whole month, the Star and Moon Special Class has been performing in order to raise money for the school. However, this month Ahiru has been much busier than ever she has been in school helping Tsukasa in filing, making calling, and so many other things in the school in order to earn a bit of money. Why? The answer is quiet simple because mother's day is just in two weeks and Ahiru wants to get Amu something for everything that she has done for her. Therefore, Ahiru would get home later than usual. Fakir was worried that Ahiru would get home after the sun would set. He scared that she would transform into her duck form when she would be walking home. Nevertheless, he could not do anything after school he had to go straight towards the café in order to not raise suspicion on what Ahiru is doing.

"Ahiru you've earn enough money come home early with me." Fakir pleaded towards Ahiru who was trying to escape from Fakir's grasp only to fail miserable.

"I can't I just need a bit more please a little bit longer. Please Fakir." Ahiru begged him with her eyes only to earn her a heavy sigh.

"Fine I'll give you three more days and that's it okay." Ahiru smiled and pecked him on his cheek. With that, she went running off towards Tsukasa's office. Leaving a dumbfounded Fakir standing there touching the cheek that Ahiru kissed. He stayed in that stage for minute until he was pulled back into reality. His cheeks were tinted with a soft pink he shook his head and regained his cool.

"I should really know how to say no when she does that to me…" Fakir muttered as he started to head over towards the café. When getting there his forest green eyes met pale honey eyes. Fakir froze never did he think that Mytho would ever come back it been almost two months since he last came. Fakir quickly ignored him and went to go change into his uniform. Mytho did the same however; he was already in uniform so he went towards the café. About three hours later the café was half full both boys were waiting tables as fast as they could trying to see who is faster than the other. Once the orders were served, the boys took a breather. While they were doing, that Amu came up to the two boys with a bright smile sketched on to her lips.

"My you boys worked hard today. Here something for all your hard work." Amu gave the boys each a crepe both of the same flavor blueberry. The two smiled up at Amu.

"Thank you very much Mrs. Tsukiyomi." She smiled and shook her head.

"No boys thank you if it were for you both I don't think we would have been able to hang in there a bit longer without Ahiru." At the mention of Ahiru's name, the door to the house slams open and then slammed closed. This startled everyone in the café the customers looked at one another asking what was going on. Amu was about to check what was going on when Daiya came up to her.

"Amu the customers are shaken up what happen?" Amu glanced towards the door that connects the café to the house.

"I'm not sure but…I think it has something to do with Ahiru…I should check it out." Amu turned her heels towards the house door however before she took her first step a hand on her shoulder stopped her. Amu looked over her shoulder her honey golden eyes met indigo eyes.

"I'll see what's wrong with her you all go out front and calm down the customers." Amu gave her husband a smile and nodded.

"Alright then come boys lets go." The boys hesitated in going however, they could not protest against it and followed Amu towards the front of the café. Ikuto on the other hand made his way towards Ahiru's room. When he got there, he could hear Ahiru's ranting from the other side of the door. He softly knocks the door and soon Ahiru's ranting died out. A bit of shuffling was heard from the other side until the door peeked open. Ahiru looked up and faced his 'uncle'.

"Yes Ikuto?" Ikuto looked down at her with concern in his eyes.

"Ahiru are you alright?" Ahiru gave his a nervous smile.

"Of course never better. Why do you ask?" Ikuto eyed her making her even more nervous than before.

"Well for one you slammed the door when you came in, and second you're ranting in your room." Ikuto at this point had his arms crossed across his chest. Ahiru gave out a sigh and opened the door fully showing herself fully. However, when Ikuto saw her his eyes widen. Ahiru was wearing a cute Lolita kimono dress. **(Angel-chan: it has been a while since I have done one of these…pictures URL is in my profile since you cannot click on the link :P ) **The dress was a pink peach color with a flower pattern. It suited Ahiru nicely. However, when Ikuto laid eyes on her his left eye twitched.

"Why…Are you…Wearing that…?" Ikuto asked with an angry smiled. Ahiru gave him a nervous chuckle.

"Ah…Tsu-Tsukasa…"As soon as he got the name he turn his heels towards the stairs was taking off. Ahiru's eyes widen with horror.

"NO! WAIT IKUTO!" However, it was too late Ikuto was long gone out the door and heading towards the school. The only thing that Ahiru could do was just give out a heavy sigh and walk slowly back into her room. Her body was about half through her open door when someone caught her by her wrist making her look over her shoulder to see who it. During that time she felt as if time was slowing down when her eyes caught the person on who had stopped her from fully going into her room she was surprise to see that it was in fact Mytho! Her eyes wide as a face turned beat red. She quickly yanked her hand away from his hold, ran back into her room, and slammed the door right into Mytho's face. Ahiru cupped her blushing cheeks as she slid down the closed locked door.

"I can't believe he saw me in this…" Ahiru was freaking out. As she was processing what had happen her eyes widen with terror.

"Dammit he might tell Fakir and he's going to get angry at me…ARGH!" Ahiru slammed her balled up fists into the wooden floor.

"I can't believe this is happening to me…and even worst Tsukasa took pictures." As Ahiru was sulking her way towards her bed our lovely blue-headed boy was driving –more like speeding- over towards Seiyo Ballet Academy. When getting there he stomped his way towards Tsukasa's office. Once in front of the door he kicked it open only to find Tsukasa taking a sip out of his cup of tea.

".SA…." The name was dripping with venom as Ikuto said the name. Tsukasa only smiled up at him place his cup of tea down in front of him.

"Hello to you as well Ikuto-kun." Ikuto marched right up to the desk and slammed his hands down.

"What is the meaning of you making Ahiru wear something, something LIKE THAT?" Tsukasa kept his smile on his lips.

"Ikuto please take a seat." This ticked Ikuto off even more.

"NO I WILL NOT A TAKE A SEAT!" Tsukasa stayed calm and stood up.

"Alright then…Ahiru was in a dress because I asked her to in order for me to take pictures of her in cute clothing. Since you never did let me do so back when she was a toddler. However, I did not force her into it she did it willingly because I was paying her to do so since she wanted money to buy Amu something for mother's day." When Tsukasa said this Ikuto was completely dumbfounded.

"What?" Tsukasa nodded.

"That's right Ahiru ask me to give her a job that she would do anything I ask as long as I give her money for it to buy Amu something special." Ikuto sulked down towards the pulled out chair.

"But…why didn't she go to me I could have easily give her money for it." Tsukasa gave Ikuto a soft smile.

"You know as well as I so that Ahiru would never ask you for money. She would rather work for it then to ask for it." Ikuto nodded at the statement.

"Yes your right…Ahiru has always been like that." Tsukasa nodded and sat back down in his chair.

"Now the today was Ahiru's last day so you don't have to worry about her wearing anything like that anymore." Ikuto looked up at Tsukasa with a confuse look on his face.

"So she got the amount she needed?" Tsukasa nodded as he took another sip of his tea.

"I suppose she did." Ikuto brought his right hand over his mouth as he started to think.

"I wonder what she is planning on buy Amu that she went to you for the money." Tsukasa only smiled as he gave out a shrug.

**.:*The Cruse to Find True Love*:.**

**§§Ahiru's POV§§**

"Ahiru…" '_Someone was calling me but who could it be. It does not sound like Ami nor does it sound like Ikuto and I have door locked so who is in my room.' _I thought as my eyelid fluttered open only to have my blue eyes meet green eyes. My eyes widen when I finally knew who it was. I jolted up only to have my forehead colloid with Fakir's. Fakir pulled back both his hands flying towards his injured forehead while I did the same.

"Ow! Fakir what the hell are you doing inside my room! How are you inside here anyway?" I asked as I rubbed my forehead as he did the same.

"What do you mean what am I doing here! I was worried about you. More importantly…WHY THE HELL ARE YOU WEARING THAT!" I blushed ten folds as I remembered that I was still wearing that **thing** that Tsukasa made me wear for his little fun. I quickly got under my covers and shielded my body from Fakir's eyes.

"Nothing! In either case you didn't answer my question how did you get in!" He gave me his blank look and pointed towards the window.

"Since your door was locked I just climbed your window. You know you should have that locked You might never know when a pervert might just come in here." **(Angel-chan: haha XD couldn't help it…and for those who do not watch Shugo Chara which I hoped you did that's Ikuto's line towards Amu.) **I glared at Fakir.

"I guess that's too late there's already a pervert in my room." Fakir looked around the room and then looked back at me.

"Where the only people in here are you and me?" I slapped my forehead.

"Never mind anyways you got what you wanted I'm fine there's nothing wrong with me. You can go now the door is right there." I said with a jester of my hand towards my room.

"No I didn't get what I wanted. What was wrong with you when you came home you slammed the door open and close." I blushed at the question as I quickly turned my head in a different direction.

"Nothing I was just mad…" I can hear Fakir's footstep coming closer towards me.

"Why?" I had calm down and looked towards Fakir as I shook my head.

"No it's nothing anyways. I got Amu's present." I said with a smile.

"Really what is it?" Fakir asked as he took a seat on my bed next to me. Only to have me shake my head with a smile on my lips.

"Nope it's a .ret." I said as I brought my index finger to my lips.

"Mean…" Was all Fakir said as he gave me a pout only to gain a giggle out of me. After that little talk, we started to talk for a little while longer until it was getting late. We bid our goodbyes and he went on his way. My eyes widen as I took notice that I did not change that night. My hand then quickly rushed over my neck and I felt nothing it was bare. There was only one thing that was running through my mind. _'What the hell is going on!' _Then it hit me I started to remember the story…My story where the couple took their daughter to the white which.

"…_the only way the original curse may be lifted is for the girl to find her true love. However, not just any true love will do. It must be one that accepts her, curse and all." _

'_Does Fakir…love…me…? Wait then does he know…about my…CURSE?' _

**.:Normal POV:. **

Meanwhile while our young swan princess was trying to figure out what was going on with her curse somewhere in the rich portion of town a girl with beautiful medium length hair and breath taken crimson eyes was just climbing out of her limo with such grace. An evil smile was sketched onto her lips as she was walking towards her front door. "Just you wait my dear Princess Tutu you're going to regret taking Mytho from me…"

* * *

**Angel-chan: holy crap XD it has finally come the climax.**

**Ahiru: NO! Rue is going to hurt me!**

**Fakir: Your so screwed.**

**Ahiru: *glares at Fakir* Fuck you Fakir!**

**Angel-chan: *laughs* hahaha nice one Ahiru anyways Rue Mytho can you do the honors please.**

**Rue & Mytho: Please R&R Please!**

**Angel-chan: Well till next time everyone.**


	20. Chapter 20:Returning of the CrowPrincess

**Angel-chan: Okay I am so, so, so, so, so, so, so, sorry that I have not updated for two weeks I did not mean to I was in a major writers block. In addition, well I finally Graduated CLASS OF 2012! Enough about me here is your next chapter.**

* * *

**.:Normal POV:.**

I was the next day and our dear swan princess was just walking down the stairs of her house and walking towards the kitchen only to find Fakir and Mytho there sitting in the family table with both her guardians –Amu and Ikuto-. "I'm getting too comfortable with you guys having breakfast in my house everyday now when it's only been a week." Ahiru said as she took a seat next to Ikuto since he did not let her sit anywhere near the boys.

"Good morning to you too Ahiru it was about time you woke up." Ahiru rolled her eyes as she took her fork and stuck it into her food that was placed in front of her.

"Thank you Amu…Shut up Fakir it's not my fault that I slept so late." Fakir smirked as he gave a small chuckle.

"Sure it wasn't~" Ahiru only let out a small giggle as she kept on eating her breakfast.

"Mytho sweetie do you want more?" Amu asked as she gave her a motherly smile. Mytho returned the smile as he shook his head.

"No Ms. Tsukiyomi I am already full of your delicious food." He responded to Amu with his princely smile. He stood up making the other two guardian members stare up at him.

"Well I guess we should head on out or else we'll be late to the Guardian's meeting today," Mytho said towards both Ahiru and Fakir. "Oh right I forgot that we had one this morning." Ahiru said as she too got up, she grabbed her plate and placed it in the sink.

"Fine we'll head out now." Fakir stood up, followed Ahiru's actions, and placed the plate in the sink.

"Thank you for the meal," The three pre-teens said towards the married couple. "Your very welcome now you should all hurry along you don't want Tadase to be scolding on you again for being late for the fifth time this week." Ahiru nodded as she grabbed her things and started to walk towards the door with the boy's right behind her.

"Bye Amu, bye Ikuto I'll see you later." Ahiru called out as she walked out the door." With the boy's.

The three were walking a bit faster than usual as they tried to get to their meeting before they were late again. "Why does Tadase have to make the meets so early is he like killing to kill us?" Fakir complained while Ahiru gave a small chuckle and Mytho shook his head.

"You know that, that is not the case we have to get their early before the students of Seiyo Ballet Academy we are the Guardians of the school." Mytho added earning the two boys a sigh from their swan princess.

"There is not a day where you two do not bicker like two old women," Ahiru said as she walked past them. Only to stop just a few feet away from the school gates. "It's true you two resemble two bickering old women." Said a girl with beautiful raven black hair and crimson red eyes she was wearing the Seiyo Ballet Academy school uniform.

"Rue…." Ahiru muttered under her breath. Rue showed them three childhood friends a genuine smile that everyone would believe that is true however. Ahiru knew better that was a fake smile behind that fake smile Ahiru was able to see the anger that Rue held inside her. Anger that she not only held in her but anger that was towards our dear precious swan princess.

"It's not to see you all again it has been a while has it not?" Mytho smile at Rue while both Fakir and Ahiru stood there with an unreadable expression. Mytho walked up to Rue and started to talk. Fakir glanced at Ahiru from the corner of his eye then looked straight ahead.

"What's wrong?" Fakir muttered towards Ahiru but her gazed did not tare from Rue.

"There's something different about her…As if…." Ahiru's words drifted into the wind.

"As if what?" Fakir asked as he turned his attention towards her.

"As if some type of dark energy is consuming her; anger, jealously, revenge, and more. In addition, I feel as those emotions are all directed towards me." Ahiru faced Fakir with a hard look, as Fakir was a bit surprised. He then directed his stare towards Rue only to have her give Mytho a sweet smile a real smile that he has not seen in such a long time.

"She will only show those emotions towards me and no one else. While she is around the two of you, she will only show her sweet emotions." He gave her a nod while those two were talking about our dear crow princess Mytho took notice of this and turn to face his two other fellow friends/guardians.

"Hey guys come over here." Ahiru send a small smile to Mytho as she walked over towards Mytho and Rue no doubt with Fakir right behind her.

"Mytho we have to get going we'll have our talk later on. We don't want to be scold again by Tadase-kun now do we?" Ahiru stated with a calm sweet voice making an ever so small blush appear on Mytho's cheeks. "Y-yes right let's get going…Rue come with us." Rue send a small glare towards Ahiru however, as soon as she heard Mytho's voice directed towards her she smiled sweetly towards him.

"Okay let's go." She grabbed his arm and started to pull him towards the Royal Garden leaving both Fakir and Ahiru behind. "I see what you mean now…however, it's not like we can do something about it…." Fakir said as he stared at his two-childhood friends figure walking away.

"Not now you can't but soon you will." Spoke out a woman. When hearing that voice the two teenagers turned around only to find a woman that looked to be different from the entire woman here in Seiyo. Her hairstyle resembled that of the 1700's and her clothes are something most women would never wear however, this is what makes this woman different from the women here in Seiyo; Unique in other words.

"Oh you startled us Ms. Goodwill." Ahiru said as she let out a sigh of relief earning a small smile from Ms. Goodwill. "Ahiru-chan I've told you numerous times to call me Edel." Ahiru gave her a smile as a nod.

"Right I'm sorry Ms. Edel," Edel Goodwill is the counselor in Seiyo Ballet Academy she is the person in which the students look for help in. You can say she is there small radiance of hope to the students. Ahiru gave Ms. Edel a smile as well as Fakir. "How is your daughter doing Ms. Edel?" Fakir asked

"How sweet of you to ask Fakir-kun," Ms. Edel smiled. "Uzura is going just great in fact she has wanted to see you both for quite some time now." The two pre-teens smiled.

"Why don't you both come by the café and we can have some sweets as we catch up with things," Fakir suggested. "That would be a wonderful idea Fakir-kun. Then I would leave you two to get back to your duties I'll see you both later on after school." Ms. Edel said as she waved them goodbye as she made her way towards the main building.

"Come on we should be going we're late now." Fakir said as he started to walk in the direction of the Royal Garden. It did not take them that long for them to reach the Royal Garden however, when they got there they were a bit surprise to see that Tadase was not angry.

"Thank you for finally joining us Ahiru-chan, Fakir-kun." Ahiru gave Tadase a smile as both Fakir and she took their seats. "Now then to start this meeting the first thing in our agenda is the last dance of the school year." When hearing those words coming out of Tadase's mouth that's when it hit the Guardian's. They were graduating from middle school and moving onto the high school.

"Ah…That's right we're graduating this year," Mytho spoke out. While Tadase nodded with a smile placed on his lips. "That's right how since this school branches off you will remain the Guardian's until you all head off to college." They all nodded as they started to proclaim ideas on what the theme of the dance should be. In the end, they could not decide on what the theme should be so they pushed it aside for the moment.

"Well then on with the second topic The final play of the year this year it's the middle school branch to put up the play and the class that the head master choose this year was the Star and Moon Special Class." Tadase looked over towards Ahiru.

"Do you know if Angel-chan has any ideas on what she wants to do for the play Ahiru-chan?" Ahiru thought it over '_Hm…does she have something in mind for this year's play…come to think about it last year when we were watching the elementary Advance Star class she smiled at the end of the play and said that she wanted to do the play of the Prince and the Raven for next year's play.' _

"Well there was one however, I'm not sure if she's still planning on doing it," Tadase nodded "Knowing how she is I'm most definite that she is planning on doing that play she had in mind. Do you mind telling me what play that was?" Tadase asked.

"Oh it was the old classic play….The Prince and the Raven." When hearing this, the other three Guardian's eyes widen from shock while Tadase's smile soften.

"I see well that is to be expected from her. In either case, I will confirm it with her later on in the day." Ahiru nodded as they proceeded with the meeting.

**The Cruse to find True Love**

The meeting took about another hour or so and it was finally Nutrition time. The Guardian's went off to go eat Mytho tried to get to spend his time with Ahiru however, that was not possible because Rue dragged him off somewhere else. Ahiru let out a small chuckle at how Rue was acting nevertheless Ahiru started to make her way towards the classroom since she really did not have an appetite to eat anything however. Before she was able to take another step forward, Fakir stopped Ahiru. "Where do you think you're going?" Fakir asked with a smirk on his lips.

"To the class I'm not hungry so I do not see a point in me being here." Fakir shook his head at the response Ahiru gave him. "No you're not. You might not be eating but I am and you're going to be joining me." Ahiru groaned at what Fakir just told her.

"Why~? You're popular I'm sure anyone else would love to eat with you be it boy or girl." Ahiru said with a pout that made Fakir's smirk grow a bit more.

"But I don't want to eat with them I want to eat with you. And since you are complaining about it not only are you going to accompanying me you are also going to be feeding me my food." Ahiru's jaw dropped to the ground when those words left his mouth. Fakir on the other hand was trying very hard not to laugh at her expression. Instead, he only walked in front of her and closed her mouth.

"You'll catch flies if you keep it wide open like that." Ahiru was pulled back into reality as she instantly gave Fakir a death glare. "No way in hell am I going to feed you."

"Oh but you will or else I'll Show the whole school this cute little baby picture of you." Ahiru's eyes widen as if she just saw the devil himself in front of her.

"You wouldn't dare." Fakir smirk "Try me…My dear lovely girlfriend." Ahiru sulked in defeat she was not going to even try she knew that it would just mean that she would be signing her death sign on herself.

"Fine~! You win I'll feed you….asshole…" Ahiru whispered the last part as she avoided eye contact with Fakir. "What was that love?" Fakir asked as he leaned in more to hear what she was saying making Ahiru take a step back.

"Nothing…" Fakir grinned. "If you say so…" He then took a hold of Ahiru's hand and led her to the roof so that they would be alone and no one would be able to see Ahiru's blushing face when she would be feed Fakir his food. Now while the kids were doing their own things Tadase decided to go and talk to Angel about the final play. He walked over towards the classroom and knocked on the door when waiting for a response he heard a faint 'come in'. He opened the door only to find Angel face a man making Tadase stop in his tracks.

"Oh I see you're busy I'll just come back in another time them…" Tadase was about to walk out the class when Angel spoke out. "No it's alright Tadase Mr. Shioni was just about to leave…" She was looking past the man as if saying that they were done speaking. The man stood there for a few more second until his body started to move. Now getting a better view of the man's face Tadase smiled to see who it was.

"Oh it's you Haruko. Please stay this won't take long." Haruko stopped in his tracks and nodded at what Tadase said. "What is it that your need Tadase-kun?" Tadase gave Angel a smile as he stood in front of her.

"I just wanted to confirm the play that your class will be performing for the last play of the year." Angel returned the smile as she nodded.

"Oh right my class was chosen this year. Well I'm guessing that Ahiru-chan already what I had in mind?" Tadase nodded "Yes she did, that you wanted to do the Prince and the Raven." Haruko was a bit taken aback at what pay Angel was planning on doing.

"Yes that right, that one." Tadase smiled "Alright then I'll let the Guardian's know that way we can concentrate on the other things on our agenda." Angel nodded with a smile on her lips.

"Very well that was all I wanted to ask. I'll leave you two to continue with your conversation." With that, Tadase left the classroom leaving only both Haruko and Angel alone.

"Why that play…you know that it might bring out the one person that can destroy Ahiru…." Haruko said in a stern voice in which it took Angel by surprise. "Yes well…" Angel was at lose of words; Haruko has never raised his voice at her.

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING? YOU KNOW FOR A FACT THAT THIS PLAY OS GOING TO AWAKEN PRINCESS KRAEHE!" Angel flinched at Haruko's sudden outburst.

"It was not my intention! You know that I choosing that play was not a coincidence only inevitability!" Haruko shook his head as he turned on his heels and started to walk towards the door. When getting to the door he opened it but before he walked out, he looked over his shoulder and gave her a cold stare.

"Let's just hope that because of this Ahiru doesn't get hurt…" With that, he left leaving a speechless girl in the classroom.

**The Cruse to find True Love**

"I NEVER AGREED TO YOU FEEDING ME!" Cried out Ahiru while Fakir only smirked at her. "Oh but that's where your wrong you did agree." Ahiru gave out a heavy sigh as she then gave out a pout towards Fakir.

"You know what I give up there's no reasoning with you." Fakir just let out a small chuckle.

* * *

**Angel-chan: Okay I'm so so so so sorry that this chapter is so short I was planning on making it longer but that would me making you guys wait even longer and I didn't want you guys to wait any longer so yeah… :/ However, during the time that I was gone, some people were actually reviewing and that made my day so I thank you all. And for those of you who live in the Los Angeles area I hope you guys went to the Anime Expo and had a blast….Shit I know I did XD Another reason why I took a bit longer. Well that's all for now till next time and please R&R It would mean alot to me if you guys did July 3rd is my birthday so if you guys review that would be my birthday present from you guys:) also let me know what do you expect will happen in the next :3**


	21. Chapter 21:The Warning

**Angel-chan: Hey everyone! *smiles* **

**Fakir: You seem cheerful**

**Ahiru: *Smiles* that's good **

**Angel-chan: Yes I finally started college and I love it well expect the homework of course. **

**Fakir: You are in college?! * Eyes widen* **

**Ahiru: Fakir! Do not be mean! **

**Angel-chan: *glare* you know what I think I am going to make this chapter for Mytho and Ahiru *smirks***

**Fakir: *eyes widen with horror* Y-you would not dare **

**Angel-chan: Oh~ wouldn't I~ *smirks* **

**Fakir: *gulps* Fine I will shut up. **

**Angel-chan: Thank you. Now then, here some replies that I have been meaning to reply to from chapter 20. **

_**James Birdsong- Thank you for that suggestion it did help me a lot on that chapter. **_

_**Lover11Anime- Thank you for your suggestion. Moreover, because of your suggestion I am planning on a little surprise on this chapter. *Smiles* **_

_**Dragongirl2319- I am happy to know that you kinds sorta love the story it makes me smile whenever I see people liking or loving my stories. In addition, I do agree on you with not being a cliffhanger person but yes those leaving wanting more XD. Nice British talk . Lol and do not worry about the smiley I do not mind at all go all got next time. **_

_**Guest- Really? 3 years for chapter 20? Huh, I really do not think I took that long for chapter 20 but okay it still makes me happy to know you were waiting for that chapter. **_

_**TsukiyoTenshi- Lol I also love your reviews :3**_

_**Breeluv- Thank you for wishing me a happy birthday :3 that mean a lot. **_

_**Fakiru 4 Ever- I am happy to know you love that chapter **_

_**Guest (7/5/12) - I am really happy to know you love this story and everything else you mentioned. *giggles* and I will TRY like really, really try to update a bit sooner than regularly. Moreover, no worries for the miss-spells we all do them even I do most of the time. In addition, thank you for the late happy birthday and again thank you because of the link you gave me of the Victorian era Ahiru and Fakir I got a great idea for a new story of Princess Tutu and I got more ideas from the pictures in Amako-chan's gallery. **_

_**Guest (7/7/12) - Wow really thank you that means a lot knowing that you think that this is the best Fakir and Ahiru story you have read.**_

_** -Lol yes Fakir does know how to make Ahiru do what he wants. **_

_**The-writing-vampire – I sure hope that things start getting interesting from here. **_

_**Dragongirl2319- *giggles* Yeah sorry I guess I should have mention that from the beginning. **_

_**Guest (7/11/12) - I happy to know you love this story. **_

_**Miss Isabella Hitachiin- Yes finally she has. *smiles* **_

**All right, that is all of them. *smiles* Like I said I have started college and it is going to be a bit longer than usual for me to update. In fact, the only reason for me to update right now is that I finished all my homework. So I will try my very best to update as much as possible. Now then, like I said in one of the replies I do have another idea for Princess Tutu in fact, I have more than one but that is for another time. Yes, I am planning on something you guys are just going to have to wait and read the rest of this chapter to find out what. So if someone would be so kind into doing the disclaimers please. **

**Fakir: xXxStrawberryAngelxXx does not own Princess Tutu or Shugo Chara! **

**Angel-chan: Enjoy *smiles***

* * *

**Recap:**

"_**Why that play…you know that it might bring out the one person that can destroy Ahiru…."**__ Haruko said in a stern voice in which it took Angel by surprise. __**"Yes well…"**__ Angel was at lose of words; Haruko has never raised his voice at her._

"_**WHAT WERE YOU THINKING? YOU KNOW FOR A FACT THAT THIS PLAY IS GOING TO AWAKEN PRINCESS KRAEHE!"**__ Angel flinched at Haruko's sudden outburst. _

"_**It was not my intention! You know that I choosing that play was not a coincidence only inevitability!"**__ Haruko shook his head as he turned on his heels and started to walk towards the door. When reaching the door he opened it but before he walked out, he looked over his shoulder and gave her a cold stare. _

"_**Let's just hope that because of this Ahiru doesn't get hurt…"**__ With that, he left leaving a speechless girl in the classroom. _

_**The Cruse to find True Love**_

"_**I NEVER AGREED TO YOU FEEDING ME!"**__ Cried out Ahiru while Fakir only smirked at her. __**"Oh but that's where your wrong you did agree."**__ Ahiru gave out a heavy sigh as she then gave out a pout towards Fakir. _

"_**You know what I give up there's no reasoning with you."**__ Fakir just let out a small chuckle. _

**End recap**

* * *

**.:Normal POV:.**

Students were returning to their class because lunchtime was over. Both Fakir and Ahiru were making their way back to class when they bump into a pissed off Haruko. Ahiru was about to speak out towards him when Fakir grabbed her wrist making her turn her head towards him as he simply shook his telling her not to say anything. She only looked back at Haruko who simply passed by the two pre-teens. The two just stared at the retreating figure as he made his way out of the building. "I wonder what happen? Maybe…Maybe I should check-up on him…" Before Ahiru even took, a first step towards where Haruko disappeared to Fakir stopped her.

"I think it's best if we let him cool off first. Moreover, we have to get to class or else Ms. Moon is going to go off on us." Ahiru looked over at him as she then faces the direction the figure withdrawing form as she bit her bottom.

"Okay…" Fakir then took Ahiru's hand and led her towards the classroom. They both reached the classroom with seconds to spare as they both took their seats. Fakir sat with Rue and Mytho while Ahiru sat in her usual corner where she felt comfortable.

"Well then now that everyone is here let's start I first would like to announce that the head master had choose our class to perform the last play of the year." Angel said with a small smile as she recapped what happened with Haruko just moments ago while everyone cheered and smiled that they were choose to do the play. While everyone was talking about how great, it was to be chosen this year Angel decided to cut him or her off so that she can continue with her announcement.

"Quiet down," Angel said as the class chatter subsided and the room became silent. "Now then the play that we will be doing is…_The Prince and the Raven." _Everyone smiled and nodded at the idea.

"Would anyone want to vote one someone as the main role?" That when the class erupted into a roar. "SILENCE!" Angel yelled out as they flinched and the room fell silent.

"Now then we'll go by the first role which is the Prince of the story. One by one tell me," Angel said. "MYTHO!" All the girls expect Rue and Ahiru called out (More like yelled out.)

"Alright then Mytho you're the Prince, Now then what about his Knight?"

"FAKIR!" This time it was the whole class with the expect of Mytho, Fakir, Rue, and Ahiru.

"Good, what about our Princesses. Remember there are two Princesses; Princess Kraehe, and Princess Tutu." The class nodded. "So first let's go with our Crow Princess." Everyone thought it over as they looked at each other and then took a glance over at Rue.

"RUE!" They called out. Angel nodded. "And Princess Tutu?" The whole class smiled and looked over at Ahiru.

"Ahiru!" Angel gave a sad smile but it went unnoticed by everyone. "Alright then now that we have all the main charat-" However, the door slammed open cutting off Angel. Everyone's attention went towards the door to see who the one that slammed the door was. To Angel and 'The Guardians' surprise it was Haruko who slammed the door.

"Wh-what are you do-" Again Angel was cut off by Haruko only this time not by action but by words. "That's not true…" Was all that came out of Haruko's mouth. This got everyone confused. What wasn't true?

"What isn't true?" Angel asked at this point Ahiru stood up and stood next to Angel. Haruko saw this and glared at Angel, which made her flinch a bit.

"That are not all the main character…you know as well as I do that the Crow plays a great role in the play." Angel regained her composer and gave Haruko a bored expression.

"I am fully aware of that Mr. Silver…I was planning on making one of the faculties help out on that part due to the fact that none of my student do not have the voice nor the tone to play the Crow." Haruko's stare turn colder.

"Since you brought it up I take it that you want to take the part of the Crow…" Haruko only stared at her and Ahiru. "No…I thought that you have forgotten about the Crow."

"Well I did not as you see…now if you do not mind I have a class to teach." Ahiru looked over Haruko and saw that his hands were balled up into a fist while his face show shows nothing.

"I'm sorry to intrude…" With that said Haruko left the class leaving everyone there a bit stun from the sudden outburst. While everyone was in their own little world, Angel grabbed the rail that was near her to support her own body.

"Angel-chan are you alright?" Ahiru whispered towards Angel as she placed her tender on top of Angel's shoulder bringing her back from her mini state of shock.

"Y-yes I'm fine. It's nothing…Let's move on then shall we…" Angel gave Ahiru a small smile as she stepping up on front of the class having Ahiru step back to her seat. With that said everyone went on with the class even thought that were worried about their strict yet lovable teacher. She actions were off she said one thing then she say another confusing the whole class. Having enough of this confusing fiasco going on with the students Ahiru finally stepped in and stopped Angel from speak any further.

"Okay stop…" Angel looked towards Ahiru with shocked filling her eyes.

"Ahiru-" However, before Angel had a chance to continue to speak Ahiru cut her off. "No…Angel that's enough…You have been acting weird this whole day and not only that but because of it it's affecting the whole class. You do not know what you are saying and that is confusing not only them but me as well. Your body is here however; your mind is somewhere else." Angel just stood there letting the words sink into to her. As she finally understood what was going on.

"Just take the rest of the day off…You are in no condition to be teaching right now…" That is when Angel finally broke eye contact with Ahiru, as she looked away from her feeling shameful.

"I…suppose your right…I'll take my leave then…" With that said Angel grabbed her belongs as she waved to her class and leave the classroom with silence. Once she left, Ahiru let out a breath that she did not even know she was holding in. She then looks over towards her classmates with a blank expression.

"Alright then how knows the story of the Prince and the Raven? Other than Mr. Knight, Ms. Raven, and Mr. White…" When saying she got no responds what so ever from her classmates. She took in a deep breath as she exhaled it out as softly as she could.

"Since this is the case then I give you all a brief summary of it or would you wish to hear the whole story in either case you all have to read the script later on." Ahiru asked her classmates once again as they responded with 'Summary'.

"Okay then if you would not mind would you please give a brief summary of the story Ms. Raven?" Rue gave a fake smile towards Ahiru that did not go unnoticed by her. "No I don't mind at all." Rue stood up from where she was sitting and went up to the front of the class getting all the attention from the class.

"The story tells of a handsome Prince that ruled over the small country of Seiyo. Everything was peaceful in the country however, that soon ended when a Raven wanted to take the Prince's heart. Prince did not allow the evil Raven to obtain his heart resulting in war between the two. Finally, the Prince had enough of the Raven so he decided to use forbidden magic to seal the Raven away forever. The Prince shattered his own heart making them scattered around the town of Seiyo. Leaving the Prince with a hollow hole in his chest, he would never feel disappointment, loneliness, sorrow, affection, fear, desire of knowledge, devotion, regret, love, pride, etc. There were sixteen shards of his heart. This is where P-Princess….Tutu comes in…." Rue's words faded when saying those last words she could not talk about Princess Tutu it disgusted her it made her want to puke just hearing or even speak her name.

"Princess Tutu was a beautiful breath taken Swan Princess that fell in love with the Prince. Because of that, love she decided to help the prince in collecting all of his heart shards and returned them back to him in order for him to feel what everyone else felt and what she felt for him. However, the Princess was cursed is she were to confess her love to the prince then she would turn into a speck of light and vanished. Even knowing that she still went on with her quest in search of the shards. Whenever she found one of the shards, she would have to dance with them in order for them to realize what feeling they are. While collecting the heart shards the Princess in countered two people that wanted to stop her from returning the heart shards back to the Prince. Moreover, those people were Princess Kraehe, and the royal knight of the prince….Princess Kraehe was attractive as well as Tutu and is the daughter of the Raven. She as Tutu fell in love with that prince and wanted him all to herself she was happy just the way he was without a heart because she could easily manipulate him into thinking he was in love with her. She plans to release her father from his imprisonment. The knight is the protector of the prince since he couldn't protect him from using the forbidden magic he vow to never let him feel the pain of go through what he went through during the battle between him and the Raven. Even if that meant prevent him from having his heart restored however, allow then way with the encounters with Princess Tutu he soon realized that it was best of the Prince to have his Heart restore." Fakir continued from where Rue had left off. Ahiru smiled as she nodded.

"Yes that is part of the story the rest is where both Tutu and Kraehe fight with each other in order for the Prince and in the end well…you'll just have to wait and see now don't you." The classroom was filled with 'aw's~' as that wanted to hear more of the story. Ahiru went over towards her bag and took out a few DVD's.

"I have a few DVD's here on the latest play of The Prince and The Raven starring our talented teacher." As soon as Ahiru said that everyone got up and went to get a copy of the disc that Ahiru held in her hand. They were completely gone none were left there was nothing to spare. Even her fellow Guardian members had gotten a copy of the DVD. Ahiru gave it a soft sigh as a soft smile spread over her lips. After all, that Ahiru decided to cut the class short and allow everyone to go home. As for the Guardian's they went back to the Royal Garden to finish off their duties for the day.

* * *

**Angel-chan: Okay I'm so sorry it took so long again and that it's short I would have wrote more but I would have taken longer and I didn't want you guys to wait anymore.**

**Fakir: How considered of you….**

**Ahiru: Well at least you got another chapter down right.**

**Angel-chan: I suppose…Anyways I just wanted to let you all know that since I started college I found little time for me to be working on my stories…**

**Ahiru and Fakir: WHAT! **

**Angel-chan: Now hold on there don't just jump to conclusions no that doesn't mean I'm going to stop making writing it just means that my stories are going to be on Hiatus. While it is on hiatus I'm going to be updating from time to time as U find the time to type up a bit of a chapter okay. **

**Fakir: Well at least you're not quitting on being a Fanfiction writer now. **

**Angel-chan: Hell no! I won't quit I just love writing about anime and I have a lot of idea still to write about **

**Ahiru: So please everyone support Angel-chan here so she can update the next chapter and cheer her on, on her studies. **

**Angel-chan: If you guys do that I'll so love you guys for it and I'll even making you guys Onigiri plushies no lie! For reals I'm actually starting to make them *smiles***

**Ahiru: So please R&R**

**Fakir: And if you guys want to ask her question But you don't have a Fanfiction account then find her on Facebook just copy and paste this- / angellettia. moon1(remove the sapces) on your url after you typed in facebook .com and you get the rest right **

**Angel-chan: Right so thanks everyone and see you guys later! **


	22. Chapter22: The Princess & The Raven Prt1

**Angel-chan: Hey everyone it's been a while *smiles* **

**Fakir: Yeah four week and two days to be exact (-_-)**

**Angel-chan: Yeah sorry about that I have been busy with schoolwork and Final Projects. Luckily, Finals are over with all of school with it and I get a week off as well. So yeah I decided to start writing with the speed of light *grins* Oh and since no one entered the small co-author contest I guess I'm going to be have to finish on my own *smiles/sighs* oh well heh and here I was thinking I can have someone "by my side" and finishing the rest of this story. *shrugs* oh well **

**Ahiru: Eh~ really~? And here I thought people were going to enter *small pout* **

**Angel-chan: *pats Ahiru's head* it's okay Ahiru there is always next time. *smiles* Alright well since the it's been almost two months if I remember correctly since I last posted up a really chapter. **

**Fakir: Yeah two months to long**

**Angel-chan: *glares at Fakir* Shut it Fakir…**

**Ahiru: Fakir are you trying to get her mad…**

**Fakir: Whatever…**

**Angel-chan: *hits Fakir on the head* I said shut it Fakir and let me talk for crying aloud **

**Fakir: *knocked out* **

**Ahiru: *sweat drop* **

**Angel-chan: Now than as I was saying before that idoit interrupted me I am sorry to have to keep you all waiting. So if you please Ahiru-chan. *softly smiles***

**Ahiru: *smiles* Sure. XXxStrawberryAngelxXx does not own Princess Tutu or Shugo Chara! **

**Angel-chan: Well enjoy everyone ^-^**

* * *

**.:Normal POV:.**

It has been weeks but the day was finally here. The day of the final performance has finally come and everyone is scattered around trying to get the last finishing touches done before curtain time. The costumer dressers were running around trying to get everyone into their respective costumes. "Has anyone seen Ahiru-chan!?" called out a girl who had a white summer dress in her hands.

"What! She's not here yet!?" Everyone gasped to think that the main girl in the play is not here yet. "B-But that's not like her she never misses a play especially if she's starring in it?" The students nodded as they started to get worried.

"Does anyone know where she lives?" Someone asked this caused a people to start chattering that they do not know. "I do…" Everyone turned towards where the voice came from only to see Fakir standing there fully dressed in his knight costume.

"It's Fakir-kun…"

"He knows where Ahiru-chan lives…"

"I'm not surprised those two are almost always towards now." The girl who was supposedly to dress up and get Ahiru ready walked up to Fakir with begging eyes.

"Please…Please Fakir-kun can you go get Ahiru-chan without her we can't start the play." Fakir looked at the girl with a blank expression on his face. With a blink of an eye, his blank expression was gone and a small grin graced his lip astonishing everybody in the room.

"I guess there is no other way…alright then I'll be back." Saying those final words Fakir walked out of the room and left to the Tsukiyomi's household.

**.:**** The Cruse to find True Love****:.**

Inside the Tsukiyomi Household everyone was running around the place whether be it the house or the café. The one person that was going completely insane at this point was our dear Swan Princess. "WHERE IS IT?!" Ahiru shouted in anxiety. Turning the room, she was currently in upside down. Tears started to weal up in her eyes making them look glossy Ahiru tried to fight back the tears but with each passing second, it was getting harder and harder to do that.

"Without that necklace I won't be able to perform in the play" A single tear slip out as it cascaded down her right cheek. She took in a deep breath as she wiped away the tear quickly got out of the room to search in another room. While everyone was still searching for the necklace no took notice that someone was at the door.

"Hello?" It was Fakir. As he entered into the house, he notices that everything was a complete mess. "W-what happen here?" He walked in further as he did he stumbled into Rima.

"Hey Ms. Mashiro what is going on here?" Rima stopped on her tracks to see who called her.

"Oh it's you…Fakir…well it seems that Ahiru lost her pendent and she's turning the house upside down…She will not stop until she find the pendent." Fakir's eyes widen. _Her pendent? B-but how? _Fakir looked down at the older women.

"Have you checked everywhere?" Rima nodded her head. "Was she in the back house?" Rima thought it over.

"I wouldn't know…I didn't stay that long yesterday like I usually do. Amu or that stupid cat might know…but you're going to have to find them I have to keep looking for it here." Fakir nodded as he saw the petite women walk off somewhere else. As for Fakir, he did what Rima told him he went to look for Amu or Ikuto and to his luck, he found them both.

"Ah Mrs. & Mr. Tsukiyomi." The loving couple turned around to meet Fakir. "Fakir-kun…When did you-" Before Amu was able to finish her sentence Fakir cut her off.

"I heard what happen from Ms. Mashiro." When hearing those words the couples, face became depressed. "I also heard that you all have checked the whole house and have found nothing…But I'm wondering if Ahiru had at any point gone to the back house yesterday." Both the pinkette and the bluenette looked at each as if trying to remember if their child did in fact go there yesterday.

"If I remember correctly Ahiru did tell me that she was going to be at the back house for a little practice before the play today." Amu spoke out.

"Yes I remember that as well but it came around midnight and I saw that Ahiru didn't come to her room. So I decided to go check on her only to find her asleep on the chair…but she was in her duck form," Ikuto added. Fakir nodded at the new information.

"I see…" Fakir took a small pause. "There might be a possibility that Ahiru might have dropped the pendent there but you must have not seen it for some reason." The couple looked at each other with the little hope that they had in finding the pendent there but before they were able to speak another word there was a loud scream follow by a crashing sound.

"ARGH~! WHERE IS IT?!"

"We have to find it quickly or else Ahiru won't be able to hold back her feeling any longer," said Amu. "Fakir please go and check it the pendent is there and quickly. We'll try and calm down Ahiru here." Amu told Fakir as she started to head out the room and going towards where Ahiru was as for Ikuto he stayed behind with Fakir.

"I'll go with you four eyes are better than two." Fakir nodded as they both started towards the back house in a quick pace as well. When entering the two-story house they both decided to spilt up in order to find the pendent in a much quicker rate. Ikuto was taking the first floor while Fakir took the third floor. When getting to the third floor Fakir swiftly scanned the room in case he might be able to fine it just like that. However, that was not the case at this point; Fakir was not able to see the pendent. So he started to go around the room when seeing nothing he started to recollect his thought.

"What was it that Ikuto said…?"

'…_So I decided to go check on her only to find her asleep on the chair…' _Fakir's eyes widen as he turn to face the chair. He slowly walked over towards the chair but when getting to the chair there was nothing on top of it.

"It…might be…" Fakir bent down to looked under the chair and to his luck; there under the chair was a beautiful ruby pendent lying gently on the ground. Fakir took the pendent into his hands with a smile placed on his lips. He stood up and ran out the door of the studio.

"Mr. Tsukiyomi! I found it!" Fakir shouted out as he ran down the stairs towards where Ikuto was standing. He looked over his shoulder as his eyes directed towards the ruby pendent.

"The pendent," Ikuto speed walked it over towards Fakir as he looked at the pendent in his hands. "Take it…take it to Ahiru quickly. Then both of you take off towards the school okay." Fakir nodded as he ran out of there in search of Ahiru. When entering the house it wasn't that hard because Ahiru was losing it with each passing second.

"ARGH~! IT HAS TO BE HERE!" Ahiru fumed out as she threw a book out the room. "Ahiru sweetie please calm down…I'm sure it'll turn up soon." As Fakir was entering the room, he saw Ahiru turn around as she did he saw crystal drops flying off her skin.

'_She's…She's crying…' _

Ahiru opened her month to retort to Amu only to stop herself when she saw Fakir there standing on the doorway. She quickly turned on her heels and gave her back towards him. Amu looked over her shoulder with hopes in her eyes she fully faced Fakir.

"Fakir…dear did you have any luck in finding it?" Fakir regained his composure and looked straight at Amu with a proud smile. "Yes we did." Fakir extended his hand and opened his palm to reveal the one item that Ahiru was searching so madly for. When revealing the pendent Amu gasped earning her the attention of Ahiru. Ahiru look a glance over her shoulder when her eyes landed on the red jewel her glossy eyes widen as she rushed over towards Fakir. She took his open hand into her slim ones as new tears started to form on her eyes.

"Hey…you okay?" Fakir asked however, instead of getting an answer he received a hug from the girl. "Thank you…Thank you so much Fakir…" Fakir was dazed from the sudden action she took but he regains his poise and soft smiled at the girl and returned the hug.

"You're welcome…Now come on we have to get going or else they cannot go on with the play." Fakir pulled her away at arms-length as he cupped her face and wiped her tears away with his thumbs.

"O-okay…" She answered as she gave him a soft smile. Fakir then placed the pendent to its right full place; around her thin neck. Fakir then looked over Ahiru shoulder to look at Amu.

"We'll be going now Ms. Tsukiyomi." Amu nodded giving them both a small wave as Fakir led Ahiru out of the house and rushed towards the school.

**.:**** The Cruse to find True Love****:.**

"Where are Fakir and Ahiru?" Students whispered as they looked around worriedly in hopes that their teacher did not hear them. However, that hope died as soon as they heard her voice.

"Where are my main actors?" Angel's words flowed out of her lips like tress sap sweet and long making everyone freeze up in their spots not daring to look towards their favorite teacher.

"I asked everyone a question…Where are my main characters?" From the sea of frozen bodies, two bodies emerged from them. Mytho and Rue were already into their costumes ready to go and waiting for their scene to come. Angel raised an eyebrow as to only seeing half of her main characters standing before her.

"Two of the main characters are here where are my other two?" Her tone got harsher and deadlier making everyone cringle in fear. "Is no one going to answer me?" She looked all around the room as she slightly glared at them. Within the crowd a boy was pushed out sold out by his own classmates. He quickly looked around panicking wondering who pushed him out giving his back towards the fuming teacher. She towered over him making him freeze up he slowly looked over his shoulder dreading to look at his teacher in the eyes.

"Tell me Mr. Rin Otagamine do you know where Ahiru Duck and Fakir Knight are?" The boy –Rin- hesitated for a second when he finally decided to shake his head.

"Are you denying me the right to know where your fellow classmates and my students are?" The dear boy trembled in fear as he could see the fumes coming out of her ears and nose. Just as he was about to open his month to speak to his petrifying angry teacher the backstage door slammed open to reveal the two awaiting main characters. Everyone cheered as others let out a breath that they did not know they were holding. Angel looked up towards Ahiru and Fakir giving them a blank look however her stare was hard. Ahiru looked towards a different direction while Fakir stared at her dead on.

"Just where were you two…And Ahiru you're supposed to be in your costume already." Ahiru lowered her head a bit lower than what she has it.

"Answer me." Angel said in a harsh tone. "I was here in the morning get ready for the play when the Rona came out of Ahiru dressing room asking where Ahiru was. I overheard and told them I would go see if she was still at her house…and then…" His sentences faded into silence. Angel waited to see if he would go on but he did not.

"And then what?" Fakir was about to speak when Ahiru beat him to it. "And then that when he found out that I was going around my house destroying everything in sight looking for my lucky ruby pendent." When Ahiru finished saying that her eyes widen slightly and that is when she understood everything.

"Alright…Go and get change Ahiru and quickly…" Ahiru nodded she was then guided through the crowd by Rona into her dressing room. "As for you Fakir come with me…"

**.:**** The Cruse to find True Love****:.**

Angel led Fakir into the small office once the door was closed Angel got straight to the point. "What happen when you got to the house?" Angel asked as she took a seat behind the desk as Fakir took a seat in front of it facing Angel.

"When getting to the house no one answered the door which was usually since Amu would always answer the door if not her then it would be Ikuto but either of them answered so I entered. The first thing that I saw when I entered was that house was turned upside down by Ahiru." Angel's eyes widen slightly.

"…b-but how? And why…?"

"That's exactly what I asked myself as well when I saw what was in front of me. Soon enough Rima came run from the hall going towards some other place I called her out and asked her what was going on turns out Ahiru was destroying the house in order to fine her pendent." Angel nodded.

"So where was it?"

"It was in the back house she was practicing last night and Ikuto found her there sleeping on the chair in her other form. When I went to go check it out the pendent was under the chair." Angel nodded once again.

"Alright then…Well everything seems to be fine now so let get back to the other Ahiru should be finished dressing already." Fakir nodded they stood up and walked out of the room only to come face to face with a breath taking girl. The girl was none other than Ahiru who was in her 'costume'. When in reality she had send her dresser out to get her something and while she was gone she quickly transformer into Princess Tutu. Angel smiled at the sight that was in front of her while Fakir was gawking at her magnificence. There were no words on how to express her beauty that Fakir just stood silent. Soon enough Ahiru started to feel that intensive stare coming from Fakir she looked over towards him only to find him looking away as quickly as possible having his face glow a tint of red making Ahiru give out a light giggle only for her to hear.

"Good everyone one is ready and the show is about to start…So PLACES EVERYONE JUST TWO MORE MINUTES STILL SHOW TIME!" Angel yelled out getting everyone to start moving and putting the character's in place. Within those two minutes, everything was in place and ready to go and just in time. The performers got ready and went to their places for the first scene. Chattering could be heard from behind the curtains but it was soon cut short when a booming yet calm voice a women spoke out.

"_**Please take a seat the play is about to begin…" **_Just when the person finished saying that the lights from the audience faded into pitch black as the curtains started to rise up as they rise up the same voice spoke out once again.

"_**Once upon a time there was a man that died. The man's work was the writing and telling of stories however, he could not defy dead. The last story he was working on was about a brave and handsome Prince…" **_

A bright light was shone onto the dark stage to reveal Mytho the prince.

"…_**who vanquishes a crafty Raven…but now it seems that their battle will go on for eternity…" **_

"_I'm sick and tired of this." _Cried out a loud masculine voice.

"_**Cried out the Raven…"**_

"_I'm sick and tired of this as well!" _Cried out Mytho.

"_**Cried out the Prince as well…The Raven escaped from the pages of the story and the Prince pursued the fell creature. In thy end, the Prince used a forbidden magic to seal the Raven away by shattering his own heart. Will the Prince regain his heart of forever be a heartless hollow person that has no emotions of any sorts...?" **_Soon the lights shined down onto the stage lighting up everything and showing a cute yellow duck with big blue eyes. This took everyone by surprise they would have never thought the play would start with a…duck…

"_Quack~" _

**.:The Cruse to find True Love:.**

It was about five hours into the play and the audiences were holding onto their stomach from do much laughter. Not only was the play a tardy/romance but a comedy as well. Angel had changed the plot a bit in order to get people interested. To add on into their luck that night was the night of a full moon giving Ahiru the chance to transform into her three transformations. At this moment, the play was on an intermission so the audiences were out to go to the restroom, get some snacks that were being offered, or they just waited in their seat for the play to continue. As for the performer's, they were in the back taking a break and eating some snacks chitchat about how the playing is coming out great. As for Ahiru she was in her dressing room catching her, breathe from all the transformations. "I never thought that all these transformations would wear me out…" She gave out a heavy sigh when a knock was heard Ahiru looked over towards the door.

"Come in…" The door slowly opens when full open it revealed Angel and Haruko. "Ahiru-chan you were remarkable out there to think you would be able to exceed my expectations like that." Angel said with a smile.

"Yes simply wonderful my dear Ahiru-chan" Spoke out Haruko as he walked in deeper into the room. Ahiru stood up and smiled at her beloved friends.

"Thank you, you two." Haruko walked up to Ahiru and handed her a small box wrapped in a beautifully printed fabric. Ahiru took the small wrapped box into her small hands.

"Here I made these for you especially made just for this day." Haruko said bring her another smile onto her lips. "Thank you Haruko." He simply smiled at the girl as she unwrapped the box when opening the box he saw that what was inside were five chocolate taiyaki's. Ahiru took on into her slim fingers and bit off the tail.

"Just like Ikuto…" Angel softly spoke out as she shook her head with a smile.

Ahiru took the last bite to her snack and wiped off the crumbs off her face. "Thank you for the snack."

**.:The Cruse to find True Love:.**

The intermission passes and everyone got into place and started from where they left off where Ahiru and Rue ran into Ms. Edel who was playing a cute little tune that was cheerful and playful. Both Ahiru and Rue looked towards where the music was coming from.

" _**Miss Edel…" **_Ms. Edel walked closer with a small smile on her face as she kept on playing the little cheerful tune.

"_**Good evening Ahiru…Good evening Rue."**_ Rue was quite surprise to know that The women she had never met in her entire life knows her name.

"_**How is it that you know my…"**_ However, Ahiru cut off Rue with a bright smile on her lips.

"_**Oh she knows everything even the fact that I'm a bir-" **_Ahiru quickly stopped herself from finishing her sentence as to not mention that she is a bird to Rue by covering by her big mouth. Rue's eyes widen for a slight second as she then lightly glared at Ahiru.

"_**Say what?" **_Ahiru simply laughed nervously.

"_**Anyway she's nobody suspicion." **_Ahiru reassured Rue as she flashed her a nervous smile. However, Rue did not buy it.

"_**She is to." **_Ahiru disregarded the comment as she turn to look at Ms. Edel.

"_**Miss Edel we were looking for Mytho and we saw him here but something really wired happen just now. He walks into dead-end with a funeral perception and then just vanished." **_Ahiru pointed out as Miss Edel simply smiled softly.

"_**A story in a story." **_When saying these words Ahiru got confused.

"_**Huh…? A story?" **_

"_**There once was a maiden with a beautiful heart and maiden's fall in love." **_Miss Edel went on.

"_**Your story has nothing to do with finding Mytho." **_Rue said with an irritated tone.

"_**But unlike her beloved this maiden was not noble born it was a love that was never to be requited." **_Miss Edel kept on going as if never hearing Rue's words.

"_**I just said-!" **_However before Rue had another chance to speak out another word Ahiru quickly covered Rue's mouth.

"_**Wait Rue! So what happen to the maiden Miss Edel?" **_ Ahiru asked.

"_**Devastated the maiden took her own life." **_Both Rue and Ahiru gasped in sadness.

"_**If her love wouldn't be requited in this world then she would be reborn and see it fulfilled then…However, her fiancé never came and the maiden took another to the world of the dead instead. This is the maiden tragic story within the story. Here in this town there was a maiden who met the exact same fate. As in the story she fell in love and just as in the story she lost hope and just as in the story she took her own life and then…" **_Her words faded into the misty fog that started to consume the stage as Ahiru stare at Miss Edel with sadden eyes.

"_**Is the story going to become real?" **_Ahiru asked.

"_**The story will become real in this town where reality and stories intermingle."**_ Just as Miss Edel finished saying her sentences, a church bell was heard.

"_**Just as in the story Mytho will be taken in that man's place…" **_Ahiru said softly.

"_**I won't let that happen." **_Said Rue with a confident voice.

"_**It's started…"**_ Miss Edel said as she pointed towards a direction making the girls look towards where she was pointing. Just as they were about to turn the red velvet curtains drew down cutting the viewer's off from what were the girl's about to see.

* * *

**Angel-chan: Yay! Finished *smiles***

**Fakir: Finally! **

**Ahiru: And you made it bigger than the last one. **

**Fakir: Yeah and I'm surprised. **

**Angel-chan: Screw you Fakir…but yes I did and I'm happy with it. And Again I'm like so so so so so so SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOO Sorry to have made you all wait for this chapter and I would understand if you would all want to kill me. However, this story is coming to an end soon just like two to three more chapters left. **

**Ahiru: eh~? Really?**

**Angel-chan: *nods* yup. Well enough about that Ahiru if you would please. **

**Ahiru: *Smiles* Please R&R everyone and tell us what you think might happen? **

**Fakir: And make this damn girl make a squeal- *hits on the head* **

**Angel-chan: Shut it Fakir *glares* Sorry everyone this boy is talking nonsense. Well see you. *smiles***


	23. Chapter 23:The Princess & The Raven Prt2

**Angel-chan: I'm so so so sorry that I haven't updated this story you guys**

**Fakir: What the hell Angel! You left your readers waiting for six months! SIX MONTHS**

**Ahiru: Hold on Fakir she was planning to update a week after her last update.**

**Fakir: *rolls eyes* yeah well that didn't happen now did it **

**Angel-chan: *hits Fakir on the head* I know that! I said I was sorry now didn't I! **

**Fakir: *rubs his head* Ow~…Who cares I still don't accept it plus you shouldn't ask me to forgive you ask your readers *points towards you all* **

**Angel-chan: *turns towards all of you and bows down to you all.* I'm so so so sorry to have kept you all wait for this chapter I never meant for it to happen and I will try with all my will power to never let it happen again if it ever happens again then I will allow one of you to decide what you want the next chapter to happen whether or not it follows the story I'll make it work out. So please forgive me. **

**Ahiru: Alright then on with the story xXxStrawberryAngelxXx does not own Princess Tutu or Shugo Chara! **

**Angel-chan: Enjoy *small smiles***

* * *

_**Recap: **_

_"__**If her love wouldn't be requited in this world then she would be reborn and see it fulfilled then…However, her fiancé never came and the maiden took another to the world of the dead instead. This is the maiden tragic story within the story. Here in this town there was a maiden who met the exact same fate. As in the story she fell in love and just as in the story she lost hope and just as in the story she took her own life and then…"**__Her words faded into the misty fog that started to consume the stage as Ahiru stare at Miss Edel with sadden eyes._

_"__**Is the story going to become real?"**__Ahiru asked._

_"__**The story will become real in this town where reality and stories intermingle."**__Just as Miss Edel finished saying her sentences, a church bell was heard._

_"__**Just as in the story Mytho will be taken in that man's place…"**__Ahiru said softly._

_"__**I won't let that happen."**__Said Rue with a confident voice._

_"__**It's started…"**__Miss Edel said as she pointed towards a direction making the girls look towards where she was pointing. Just as they were about to turn the red velvet curtains drew down cutting the viewer's off from what were the girl's about to see._

_**End of Recap**_

* * *

The students quickly went into action as soon as the curtain fell and started to change the scene of the play within three minutes the scene was transformed. The three actresses stood there as they were changing the scene when finishing the set ups the three actresses changed their positions'. When in placed the red velvet curtain started to rise into the dark shadows to reveal the change upon the stage.

The girls were facing towards where Miss Edel was pointing towards only to see an opening from where they saw Mytho walking to see a tree line path and a Mansion towards the end.

"_**The dead end…**_" said Ahiru

"_**A mansion…?" **_ Rue said in surprise.

"_**The maiden's soul has settled in the mansion courtyard…She has been waiting." **_Miss Edel spoke in a calm tone.

"_**Let's go Rue!" **_ Ahiru called out towards Rue as she started towards the path.

"_**Ah- Yes." **_Rue quickly followed Ahiru on her heels. They ran and ran with all their might to reach the mansion. When having the mansion in sight they saw that the great stone building was falling apart pillars broken, the roof of the build having holes, the trees were lifeless, and the green vines were growing as they please where they pleased. Once making it in front of the great big house the girls looked at the crumbling build when they silently heard footsteps a few feet away from them. Ahiru was the first one to turn and see it was in fact Mytho.

"_**Mytho!" **_ She called out towards him; this made Rue turn her attentions towards where Ahiru was.

"_**I'm that man…?"**_ Mytho spoke out. "_**If you say it is true then perhaps I am…" **_Mytho continued as he spoke towards the open stone window. When doing that a maiden ghost flew passed by.

"_**Mytho who are you talking to?" **_ Rue called out in a worried voice as she was seeing Mytho in front of her. Soon the stage was covered in thick fog hiding the actors only showing their shadows. Just than a few more shadows appeared from the fog, when the fog started to lighten up it showed that seven maiden's surrounded Mytho they giggled as they encircled the expressionless Mytho.

"_**What's going on…?"**_ Rue asked with confusion in her voice while Ahiru was astonished at what was going on. The maidens then bowed down within the circle as a rectangle shape door on the ground in front of Mytho started to lift open revealing the maiden's soul. Her face show grief and despair not a glimpse of happiness in her expression.

"_**Is she the maiden…then…?"**_ Ahiru said as she stared at the maiden just then her ruby pendent started to glow. Ahiru touched her pendent, "_**The pendent!"**_ Ahiru thought as she glances back towards the maiden. The maiden then started to dance with such grace '_Giselle' _Mytho stared at the maiden that danced '_Giselle'_

"_**So you that were calling to me all this time…"**_ Mytho said aloud, just then the dancing maiden gestured for Mytho to come closer. When he did, the maiden took a leap forwarded and presented the Rose Mary. Just as Rue saw the flower, her eyes widen.

"_**AH! The Rose Mary of Giselle! You mustn't take it!"**_ Cried out Rue as she ran towards where Mytho was standing.

"_**No Rue!" **_Ahiru cried out towards the running Rue.

"_**You'll be taken away to the world of the dead," **_Rue claimed as she herself started to dance "_**Come over here." **_She said as she gave a graceful stance. Mytho looked over towards where Rue was standing. The maiden then redrew the flower and started to dance against Rue.

"_**Oh Rue**_!" Cried out Ahiru. Rue kept on dancing however the longer she kept on dancing her expression turned more painful.

"_**I don't have the stamina to dance Giselle till the end…if only I had done more basic training." **__Rue thought as she panted, and just as she finished her thought, he legs gave out and she fell to the floor. Ahiru ran over towards Rue's side. _

"_**Rue!" **__However, Ahiru stopped midway as both Rue and her saw the continuation of the ceremony of Giselle. Rue's eyes widen as she found the strength to push herself off the ground and run over towards Mytho._

"_**No! Don't!"**__ However, to her dismay she was blocked off by two of the "brides maid ballerinas." _

"_**Ah!"**__ Rue once again fell to the ground._

"_**Oh no!" **__Ahiru said aloud. _

"_**Well, well at this rate the prince will be entering an eternal slumber, is that okay with Princess Tutu?" **_

_Asked the narrator as Ahiru ran towards a tree and hid behind it as she decided to help and transform into Princess Tutu. As she was, finishing transforming Princess Tutu jumped into the stage and landed into a graceful pose. _

"_**My Prince stop you mustn't take it."**__ When she spoke out all the actors on stage gave her their full attention. Rue that was still lying on the ground became stun and widen eye when she saw Princess Tutu in front of her eyes. _

_The maiden appeared in front of Princess Tutu with a sorrow expression. "__**Why, why do you interfere? Who are you?"**__ Asked the maiden towards Princess Tutu. _

"_**My name is Princess Tutu, just like you…I'm fated never to be with the one whom I love."**__ Upon hearing, Princess Tutu's answer the maiden was left surprised. _

"_**Please come and dance with me." **__ The Maiden was hesitant but accepted Tutu's offer and the two together started to dance 'The Rose Mary of Giselle'. Rue seeing all this was amazed at Princess Tutu. _

"_**Amazing, she's still keeping up with her." **_

"_**If you share the same fate as I then why is your dancing not lighten with sorrow?" **__Asked the maiden._

"_**Because of the many other emotions in my heart they won't give in to the sorrow."**__ Tutu said with a smile as they both continue to dance._

"_**Ah…"**__ The maiden was amazed by the answer that Tutu just gave her._

"_**Even if you take Mytho, it won't dispel the sorrow will it? Because the sorrow that resides within you is not how you truly feel," **__Tutu stood in front of the maiden as she took hold of her hands within hers. __**"I cannot know how much nor how long you have suffered but I know that whatever your story is you have grieved enough in your heart. Therefore, you can sleep with peace now. Yes you needn't to grieve anymore." **__The maiden fell the her knees as Tutu bet down enough to hold her into an embrace as the two started to cry in silent with a small smile graced upon both Tutu and the maiden's lips. The maiden's maid's disappeared leaving only Mytho, Tutu, and the maiden. However just as the maiden moved away from Tutu's embrace she started to glow red and transformed into a red looking prince Mytho. As soon as the prince appeared, he dissolved into sparkles and formed into a shard. Tutu took then shard into her hands and took it to Mytho. _

"_**This is a shard of your heart called sorrow and it makes people suffer," **__Tutu extended her arms a bit more. "__**But it's still an important emotion to have."**__ The shard floated towards Mytho's chest and faded into his heart. Once inside Mytho closed his eyes as tears started to appear in his eyes._

_Rue's eyes widen. "__**Princess Tutu…" **_

_Tutu gave Mytho a small bow as she ran off stage leaving Mytho standing there and Rue still sitting on the ground as the scene behind them faded back to the original set._

"_**The emotion**__s __**returning to the prince are loneliness and sorrow feeling people have no desire for, my dear Princess Tutu do you think this will bring your Prince happiness?" **_

**.:The Curse to Find True Love:.**

"_**Oh, I…I'm sorry but I'm afraid this will be the last time." **__Said Princess Tutu towards the Prince taking him by surprise. _

"_**huh…?" **__Tutu smiled sadly._

"_**I promise to never appear before you again," **__Tutu said as she avoids eye contact with Mytho. "__**So don't worry." **_

_Silence fell upon them both as Mytho took in Tutu's words. "__**Well…Goodbye." **_

"_**Wait!" **__Yelled out Mytho earning Tutu to stop in her tracks. _

"_**I understand a little of what I'm feeling right now." **__He said upon hearing this Tutu was surprise to hear it coming from the Prince. _

"_**What…"**_

"_**This is the feeling of loneliness and the feeling of sorrow," **__Tutu face showed that of pain when hearing Mytho's words. "__**I don't want you to just disappear."**_

"_**But I… I haven't brought anything but pain."**_

"_**I don't care," **__Tutu became widen eyes as she looked over her shoulder. "__**Even if it hurts when I think you, I can feel a small light coming to life in my heart.**_

"_**So…So can I." **__By this point Tutu turned her body in a 90-degree angle towards Mytho._

"_**If you were to disappear I feel that if you were to disappear then that light would be snuffed out and vanished along with you that's what I fear." **_

_Tutu turned her whole body to face Mytho with a flabbergasted expression. __**"I want you to restore my heart, Tutu." **__A faint blush crept onto Tutu's cream like cheeks as Mytho started to walk over towards her._

"_**Possessing this river is most likely my desire for knowledge. Please…return it to my heart." **_

_Unknown to both Tutu and Mytho they were being watched from a far by someone. It was Rue alongside her was a crow with glowing red eyes. _

"_**But…"**__ Spoke out Tutu just then the shard resurfaced before them in human form. _

"_**I see who I am now…So I am you." **__Mytho looked over his shoulder to see the shard in it's form while Tutu stared at him. _

"_**Are you really sure?" **__She asked once more to make sure he wouldn't regret his decision later. _

"_**Yes." **__He answered. _

_When hearing his answer Rue's eye were filled with rage and hazed over with a purple light as she watched Princess Tutu take the shard into her hand and about to place it back into Mytho's heart. Just when that is about to happen the crow standing alongside Rue eyes glowed a brighter red as it spread its wings and flew into the night sky. Causing a strong ominous black wind to blow; the wind directed towards Tutu's making her knees buckle her back arch and her arms the extend longer. However, as Tutu had her eyes shut tight during this she didn't notice that someone had taken the heard shard from her hands. Then winds settle down as Tutu started to look around to see if the heart shard was somewhere in sight. _

"_**Ah…The heart shard…"**__ Soon a flutter could be heard descending down from the dark ceiling. There spinning down was a breathe taking black swan or should I say Black crow. Landing with such grace the Black swan gave an elegant pose while her eyes were still shut. _

"_**Who are you?" **__Asked Princess Tutu._

_The black swan opened her eyes and gazed at Princess Tutu. "__**Princess Kraehe." **__She said without hesitates in her voice._

_Upon hearing her name, Tutu was taken aback by the name. __**"Princess…Kraehe…?"**_

_Kraehe then let her hands down, took what was in her hand, and lift it up to take a better glance at it with the moonlight. __**"Hm…What is this?" **__She asked as she stared at the red shrad._

"_**Give it back!" **__Called out Tutu_

"_**No way!" **__Kraehe quickly responded._

"_**Ah…"**_

_Kraehe gave a dark chuckle as she softly closed her eyes and reopened them to show her crimson red eyes hazed over with a purple subtends.__** "I will give you nothing**__**I will let you do nothing." **_

_Upon hearing her response Tutu's figure started to tremble. __**"Wh-what…"**_

_Emitting another dark chuckle Kraehe lifted her hand and swiped it across figure horizontally creating another ominous dark wind with crow feather allow with it towards Princess Tutu and Mytho._

"_**Stay away from the Prince." **__She said as she gave out a laugh. Soon Rue regained control over her body __**"Who…who am I?" **__she asked herself in thought. The wind grew heavier only to dismissed and fade into the night air to reveal that Princess Kraehe had gone along with it. However, Kraehe was not the only one gone she had also taken Mytho along with her leaving Princess Tutu alone._

"_**Mytho…?" **__Tutu looked around her surrounding only to see he was nowhere to be seen.__** "Mytho!"**_

With Ahiru saying, the last line the curtains drew down concealing Ahiru as she stayed in her transformation. All the students were still pondered on how she was about to change on stage without the audience noticing. Heck then didn't even know how she's changing as well. Once the red velvet curtains the Tutu started to walk off stage but not before, she heard the voice of one of her classmates.

"_We will be having a two hour intermission please feel free to go enjoy the rest of the festival during this time thank you." _When hearing the announcement you were able to hear the whines and groans of the audience that wanted to see more of the story. Reluctantly they left their seats and went to enjoy themselves with the rest of the festival. As for the people in the back of the stage were running back in forth to gather everything that will be need for the next couple of scenes that were to come. As for the main actors, they were in their respective dressing rooms. Tutu sat on her chair as she stared blankly at the mirror in from of her. She was recalling the event that had just happen on stage.

"…Princess Kraehe…" She whispered into the empty room. "…Just who are you Princess Kraehe…"

**.:The Curse to Find True Love:.**

There sitting in the audience's seats sat Angel Moon who stared at the long velvet curtains that enclosed the stage. She gave out a heavy sigh as she leaded her head back allowing it to rest on the headrest. "The story has finally reaching it's climax. That only thing to do is to wait and see how this story will end for both the Swan and the Raven…" She closed her eyes as thoughts swarmed within her head. A single tear slid down from the corner of her left eye.

"I just hope that it doesn't end with the same fate as does before her." Her voice held grief as she spoke those words.

It is said that throughout the life of the cursed ugly duckling the duckling either was killed by the raven princess or was rejected by the man who she thought had loved. Only once was there a time where the Swan princess decided to fight back to gain her freedom from this retched curse, however despite her effort in the end the Swan princess was no match for the Raven princess and fell to only continue on living a new life with the curse still latched onto her.

* * *

**Angel-chan: *Cheers* Yay! I finally finished this chapter. **

**Ahiru: I think it was worth the wait right guys *looks at everyone***

**Angel-chan: I really hope you guys like it and I'm really sorry it took so long again. **

**Fakir: So R&R everyone and tell this stupid writer what you think of this chapter**

**Angel-chan: Well until next time ja ne **


	24. Chapter 24: AN

**Angel-chan: *bow downs begging forgiveness* I'm begging you all everyone please forgive me. I don't want to keep you all waiting for the next chapter. However, I'm having trouble coming up with the next chapter and not only that I'm designing the costume in which I will be using for Ahiru's and Rue's fighting transformation. **

**I know that I might be asking too much of you all right now since I know that you all are busy just as I am with things or school work. But I'm asking for your help in finding a semi co-author for the next chapter and on. There are only just a few more chapters left to the story. I'm trying to make this story smaller from my other Story 'Finding my way back to Music' –which has 27 chapter. So if you're interested on this please PM's me as soon as possible so that we can getting working on it. However, if that's not the case then I'll just keeping going on myself and trying to get you all the next chapter as soon as possible.**

**I do know on what I want to have in this next chapter however, I'm not that good in th scene that I want in it. **

**The chapter will be the peak of the climax and so there will be a fighting scene between Rue and Ahiru –and as I said, I'm not as great in making these scene's as other on fanfiction. And I really don't want to go on and copy one and it wouldn't be the same since ever story is different. If not a semi-co-author then please send me ideas on this I would appreciate it a lot. **


End file.
